Pariah of the Town
by Nature9000
Summary: When misguided envy and a poor decision destroys a well-respected family as a member of their family is at risk of being lost forever within the throes of the black market and illegal slave trade. The only hope is the one responsible, as she races to return the woman to her family at great risk. In the hunt to clear her name, the clock ticks on, and all hope may soon be lost.
1. Jealousy

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: This is a testament to my loyal readers that I appreciate very much (Invader Johnny, Fanfic-reader, Mai, etc), and new readers who I hope will enjoy this. This is literally turning the tables, and if you've seen Taken, the movie inspired the concept but that's not what this is about. It's not going to be action packed, but it is a search, a hunt for redemption, in a way. Read and see.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Jealousy)

Trina Vega. Sister to the ever popular student at Hollywood Arts, Tori Vega. She was two years older, a junior when Jade and the others made arrived into Hollywood Arts as Freshmen, sophomores when she was a senior. There was a time when she had it all. Friends, a steady schedule, and a black belt in tae-kwon-do. She even had a boyfriend who was a year older, Sinjin.

Sinjin stayed around, Jade knew he worked as a teacher's assistant, but they still teased him about it. He never acted like he cared. Because he worked for Sikowitz, the man to give him his big break, Trina came around often.

As a devoted student, Jade pushed herself to improve, but she hated to see the smile on Trina's face. The girl left a legacy as one of the top athletes in the school, though she often thought of herself a singer. Despite this, she was always surrounded by her closest friends. Lindsay, Salome, Bryan, Quinn, and Sinjin. It was Jade who was behind the fall that made Trina lose her friends, all except Sinjin and Lindsay. Unfortunately, Lindsay had moved to the other side of the state.

When she sent her sister in, Tori became what Trina had not been able to achieve, to be a singer. Someone was honing in on Jade's dream, and she hated it. It turned out there had not been a thing wrong with Tori, and the two quickly became friends, but she made sure to help Tori realize that she could not survive without stepping on a few feet, including those who helped her become who she was. Without her sister, she wouldn't have had the courage to set foot in Hollywood Arts, but Tori forgot that.

In the process, Tori let Jade and the friends get away with calling her elder sister names and poking fun at the girl. They did disrespect Tori's family, and Tori never did anything about it. Even after Trina graduated and started college, working towards becoming a police officer, Jade still scathed at her.

The woman always seemed unaffected, like Sinjin. The two must have known each other forever, they talked about things they did together on playgrounds when they were young. Jade didn't know the history, she didn't care.

In the hot and sweltering day in the beginning of May, Jade sat at her table with a smoothie. She figured the tables turned when she became a senior. As Trina lost her friends, Jade gained friends. Andre, Cat, Robbie, Tori, and of course her boyfriend, Beck. They were her posse and the most popular kids in school. No one messed with them, no one topped them, and nobody could ever shake them from their throne.

Unlike Trina, the former queen of Hollywood Arts, who abdicated her seat for her little sister. A seat Jade would covet, even in the final month of school. In her envy, she'd done many things over the years. Though, the others had done less than proper things as well. Some of these things were to hurt Tori, some were to make Trina's life miserable.

One thing that Jade honestly found hilarious, only because she didn't have to do anything, was when Trina got put in the hospital after falling off a rope holding her above the stage. Robbie cut the rope holding her up, Andre was making a big scene with the counselor about foregoing any questioning and moving on to a date with some girl. Tori was the only one acting like she _cared_.

To her credit, Tori was getting annoyed with their actions lately. She was sick of seeing her sister mistreated, and they'd even been ushered out of the room by Mr. Vega, who was very protective of his daughters. Even Holly would look down on them with disgust from time to time. Most infuriating, however, was a night or two ago Tori told them they needed to start treating her family as a whole properly. No more telling Trina she was ugly, putting her through horrible pranks, telling her no one would love her, despite Sinjin, and a whole abundance of obscenities. In effect, Tori had finally chosen her sister over them, and none of the friends were happy.

The only reason for this was Tori's investigation of the security footages in her house from when Trina spread a rumor some time ago about her and Beck. An obvious attempt to get back at them for something, Jade was sure of it. Trina was deathly loyal to Sinjin and would never cheat on him, and her rumor had only been staged to the point that the friends knew about it. Then again, people might have believed it, not many knew Sinjin and Trina were actually together, the two didn't talk about their relationship.

Currently the only one with her was Beck, talking about some quizzical thing that she honestly cared less about. She loved him, sure, but it was hot days like this that she couldn't focus on him. Much less, focus on anything at all. She had to put her attention on _something_, and it was.

At the grub truck in front of them a ways, the former queen stood beside her much beloved king, Sinjin. He was on break while she was waiting to pick up her sister. Jade watched as Trina played with her hair and laughed at something Sinjin said. The man moved his the hotdog in his hand to his mouth and Trina leaned over to take a bite, her eyes toying with his.

Jade shriveled in disgust and slowly looked over to Beck. Their relationship wasn't like Trina's and Sinjin's. No, they had a rocky on and off relationship. It was filled with insecurity and drama. She would love to be strong and secure like the Vega family, but she wasn't.

"Why do you hate her so much?" She lifted her lips form the straw as Beck folded his arms on the table. He followed her gaze and frowned. "The way you talk about her, the way you glare at her. She's not had an easy life at all, you know."

"How would you know?"

"Sinjin's told me. He doesn't tell me much, but she's had it rough growing up. I always figured you'd be more jealous of Tori than anyone, she's the one that's part of the 'entitlement' generation, hasn't had to work for anything her entire life. Unlike Trina, Tori hasn't had to work to earn what she's got. Somehow, that girl's got lucky. That's what Sinjin says, he's proud of her and admires how hard she works for what she gets."

"And what has she gotten?"

"Well apart from rising above all the stuff we've put her through, quite a bit. Enough to give her a bit of a fighting spirit. Face it Jade, you've broken a lot of people but never once broken Trina. Why do you think that is? Have you ever stopped to wonder what her life had been like growing up?"

"How about me? I deal with an abusive mother, a father that doesn't give a shit…why should I be stuck playing second fiddle to a perfect girly girl with an older sister that's got everything going for her?"

"Well had everything until you came along and scared off all her friends, then Robbie put her in the hospital, and sure I've lied to Mr. Vega on occasion. There's quite a bit you've done. Sometimes I worry about you, when are you going to take things too far?"

"I just want to be better, that's all. I want what Trina and Tori have. I don't want to sit by some bathtub crying while my mom cuts herself accusing me of being the cause of all her problems! You tell me what problem the Vega sisters have _ever_ gone through?"

"All I know is they were poor once, living a life Tori barely remembers. That's what Tori says. Tori says she doesn't remember much about being poor, won't talk about events from the past and says there was a time she and Trina had to go live with a relative once. I remember Robbie asked about it, and Tori clammed up, so I imagine there's something there. Tori _did_ say there was an older sister, about the same age as Trina, but she passed away before Tori has memories of her. Won't say much about it, Sinjin doesn't tell me much and I'm positive Trina wouldn't, but it might tie in to that family living situation. What Tori _does_ say is that, like her, Trina had a boyfriend who cheated on her. Hence she's so fiercely loyal to Sinjin."

She lost Beck somewhere in the middle of all that. She knew it was important, but it didn't change the insane jealousy creeping up on her while watching Trina and Sinjin. If things got better for those who worked their asses off, then why had nothing improved for her? Maybe the Vegas had it rough, maybe Trina worked to get to where she was, but it simply was not _fair!_

Why was she so happy when Jade was so miserable? Of course, she wondered why she was feeling the way she was. Did it matter?

"Maybe just one more jab," Jade whispered. Beck rolled his eyes as Jade glared at the happy couple. "Nothing serious, just something to shake things up a little, give some drama to them."

"I'm telling you, I sense they've had enough drama in their lives."

"Well nothing I've seen, so…"

"Hey guys!" Tori's chipper voice stung her eardrums and she glanced over with a friendly smile. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Jade pointed to Trina, "Your sister's here. Probably wants to take you out to lunch." Tori grinned as Trina glanced over to her and pulled her purse strap over her shoulder. "Go have fun."

After school, Jade met up with this new student in the school. She'd seen him around for the past month, and actually arranged a time to talk to him. He was about the same height and build as Sinjin, just with a tiny bit more muscle mass. He had brown hair that was parted down the middle. The man had a bit of a snakelike posture as he was leaning against the wall and had his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Jesse, I was wondering if you'd show up," Jade remarked with a chipper tone. Jesse was very straight faced and his thin lips were turned down in a frown. He had a small scar on his left cheek just under his beady brown eyes. His shirt was a white button down that rested over his baggy blue jeans.

"You said to show up, so I thought I'd show up." Jesse looked around Trina's age and said he'd recently been released from some school that he described like a prison. "You want to make friends, I presume? I thought I'd say, I'm not a sociable kind of guy."

"Look, there's this woman. She knows martial arts, is a strong athlete…" Jesse's eyebrows rose and he moved his arms up across his chest.

"Can she carry a good amount of weight?"

"I guess so. What do you mean?" She paused and waited for an answer, but he brushed it off with a shrug and motioned for her to continue.

"What's the point?"

"My point is I want you to date her. Just for one night." Jessie tilted his head and shot her a skeptical look. "I just have to convince her to get away from her boyfriend for one night." A hellish task in itself. "She won't, but anyway, I wanted to get her to go out with someone and I saw you around, thought you'd be perfect. If you could, I don't know, put your arm around her I could snap a picture or something and show it to him-"

"I don't do photos, Jade."

"Well why not?" She put her hands to her hips and sighed, "I guess it doesn't matter. Just do something so I can get her boyfriend to think she's cheating on him. That way some drama can enter into her world."

"You want _me_ to mess with someone's relationship? Do you even know who I am?"

"Yeah, Jesse Samael Klein, the new kid that shouldn't even be in school right now because he's twenty-"

"I missed a few years. Sheesh."

"Just do it and you don't have to bother with me. I've got the hard job, geez."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! I'm the one that has to talk someone into spending one damn hour at least with a guy she doesn't know just so I can make her boyfriend think she's cheating. All you have to do…is sit there."

"Fine." Jesse rolled his eyes and began to slink away. He turned back for a second and narrowed his eyes. "You have my number, call me when you've done whatever. I better not regret this…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She rubbed her hands together and grinned as he walked away. It was just one innocent prank, what could possibly go wrong? It wasn't anything Sinjin and Trina wouldn't be able to get through, with how strong their relationship was. "God bless the mean girls…"

* * *

As I usually promise, I will give you the second chapter.


	2. A Guilty Heart

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 2 (A Guilty Heart)

That evening, Jade drove to the college, where she knew Trina would be taking advantage of the gym. Every evening around seven she'd go to the gym to work out. That is what Tori said, and of course Jade confirmed it. She'd placed Sinjin on speed dial so while she was out, she could call him and tell him about his girlfriend on a date with another man.

She didn't know why Jesse seemed so strange though. There was an uncomfortable shady feeling she got from him, but she didn't pay much attention to the signs. She was only hell bent on her own jealousy, and wanted to get this done now.

Trina was on the treadmill wearing a black sports bra, knee length pants. She The lockers in nearby had a single lock on one, and as no one else was around, she figured all Trina's clothes were in there. The woman was running fast on the treadmill, her ponytail swayed like a horse's tail. She was holding a water bottle and staring up at a television.

The light glinted off her sweat covered body and her breaths came out in huffs "Trina!" Jade walked up to the treadmill and Trina kept running. "Working out hard, I see."

"Have to stay in the best physical shape as possible." Trina gripped the sidebars firmly as the speed of the treadmill increased. "I am fixing to go to the weight room. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I uh…" She looked to the treadmill and saw her running for almost half an hour. "Still in top shape, I see. Makes sense for an aspiring detective." Trina raised an eyebrow, glancing at her suspiciously. "I met this guy, Trina. He's new and says he's got a massive crush on you, so I think you should go on a date with him." There she said it. It was difficult, however, much to her surprise.

Saying this felt wrong, she could sense something was up and she was dealing with something more than an annoyed guy partaking in her plans. "Jade…" Trina clicked off the treadmill and grabbed the white towel off her shoulder. She wiped down her face and pat down her neck. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh I know. What's your point?"

"So I'm not going to cheat on him." Trina sipped from her water bottle and moved to the other side of the gym where the weights were. She picked up a pair of her gloves she'd left nearby the weight stand. They were black fingerless gloves.

"Well he doesn't have to know. I mean come on, it's _Sinjin!_ You could do so much better." Trina slowly looked back, glaring at her as she put one hand to her hip and let her other hand hang freely.

"We're very much in love and I don't want 'better'. If you're trying to hook me up with someone because you think I need better than him, don't. It's not going to work." Jade ran her fingers along her forehead as Trina moved to a hanging punching bag. She watched as the girl performed a series of punches and kicks. Sparked by an idea, she hurried over.

"Can Sinjin keep up with you, Trina? Can he? How much of a man is he?"

Trina stopped and narrowed her eyes, "More than any other guy out there. He keeps up pretty damn well." Trina stretched her arms out and exhaled as she crouched down on her leg. "Ah good, my body's loose enough."

"You spend an hour every day here?"

"Yes."

"How do you stand it?" The smell was starting to get to her, causing her to fall into a bit of a daze. She was beginning to feel also that she shouldn't push this issue anymore, but she had to. Trina smirked and moved over to the dumbbells.

"I stand it because I've been around sweat all my life just about. That includes the my first damn job."

"What was that?"

"When I was sixteen, I worked at a surf shop out on the beach. My boss and the employees sweat like hogs." Jade scrunched her nose and cringed at the thought of working near anyone covered in profuse amounts of sweat.

"You had to work? Tori never worked."

"Tori gets an allowance, I don't." Trina picked up a thirty pound dumbbell and took a seat on a nearby workout bench. She held her hand between her knees and began her arm curls. "And yes, I work out to keep my body toned." Jade watched her begin straining with each rep.

"You never got allowances?"

"Nope. Dad always pushed me hardest. I figure I could let it upset me or not, I choose not to let it upset me. However I can't say I'm happy with how Tori's become in recent years. Changed a lot when she went to Hollywood Arts, I guess she doesn't have to depend on me anymore."

"She _depended_ on you? Ever?" She chuckled and Trina's eyes flew towards her. She could feel the white hot glare burning her. "Sorry, I uh, I'm just surprised Tori ever depended on anyone, she's always seemed independent."

"Miss Independent. Funny…no, I'd say that's more my style than hers. She's always needed me, since we were young. I'm glad she's living her life now, but she's forgotten what family means to her, and she has you and your friends to thank for that." She winced as Trina's fierce words struck her like a punch to the gut. There was a great dislike in Trina's tone, and she hated it. Why did these people always look down their noses at her?

What had she ever done to deserve it? She was meant to be more than someone to be hated!

"Okay whatever. Back to this guy." Trina stared down at the dumbbell and traded hands, growling at her.

"I told you already, I have a boyfriend. You're not going to get me to cheat."

"I already told him I would! I set you up already! For tonight…"

"What?!" Trina dropped the dumbbell and Jade jolted back as the energy in the room increased to a sudden anger. Trina rose up, her shadow falling over her. "You're going to have to call that guy up and tell him it's not happening. Sorry, but I'm not going on a date with him."

"Come on, you don't want to upset the new boy do you? He's so insecure."

"I don't particularly care. If it involves you, then something bad will happen."

"Why do you always jump to that conclusion? Nothing bad is going to happen."

"No Jade." Trina picked up the dumbbell and walked over to the rack. "I won't go on a date with another guy, whether I know them or not, or whether they're insecure or not. Besides, I'm not feeling too good about this little scheme you're cooking up. Something bad is coming, I'm sure."

"Oh come on."

"It's something I learned while staying with my aunt and uncle many years ago. Protect my little sister and myself and sense when trouble is starting."

"Look. I'll even go with you! It's just one date."

Trina rolled her eyes and popped her jaw. "If it will shut you up and get you out of my hair…I'll go, but only to tell him that it can't happen and that I have a boyfriend."

"Geez you're devoted…"

"That's what being a good girlfriend means. Something I know you know a thing or two about."

"Sure, but fine, if it's just to tell him nothing can happen…" She'd have to think of something else then, because there was no way she could get Trina to even touch the guy at this point. All Trina would do was go up, apologize for him thinking she was available, and leave.

"You wouldn't cheat on Beck, would you?"

"No."

"Exactly. Even you have your morals."

"Gee thanks."

Jesse set the location, meeting up in a rather odd place. Trina had her brown leather jacket on and a pair of jeans pulled over her thin workout pants. She walked up to Jade, fearless and not caring that the designated meet up place was in a dark abandoned parking lot.

Jade hid in a nearby bush with her phone ready. She hung her tongue out and started to draft a text message, stopping once she detected a strange odor. She sniffed and her nostrils flared. "Fish?"

Looking over her shoulder, she saw a fish truck pulling into the parking lot. There was a can of tuna on the side, and the name of Mrs. Lee's Sushi. Jade raised her eyebrows and turned away, thinking none of the truck until another pulled in from the other side.

She felt a pit forming in her stomach and she slowly looked up to see Trina standing before Jesse. "Look," Trina smiled apologetically and lifted her shoulders. "I know my sister's friend set us up, but I can't date you. I have a boyfriend, I'm faithful, and I don't intend to cheat on him."

Jade could hear the sound of the trucks opening and looked back to see them sitting side by side. Thinking herself hidden well, she silenced her phone and snapped a quick photo of the trucks. There were many people standing around, but to her horror, what she saw in the back of the trucks wasn't just fish. There were men, women, and children tied up inside.

"I don't care about dating," she heard Jesse reply. Jade's eyes widened and her heart began racing as she turned to see the two. Trina took a slight step back, preparing for a fight if needed. "I was told you were strong."

"Yeah. Truer words never spoken."

What had she gotten Trina into? She didn't want anything dangerous to happen, that was _not_ her goal! Thinking fast, she snapped a photo of the two with her phone, both relieved and upset the flash didn't go off.

Suddenly Jessie grabbed Trina's wrist, preventing her from walking away. Trina looked back to him and slowly glanced to his hand. "You shouldn't have done that." She snapped her arm inwards, pulling him forward, then she dealt a powerful blow to his back in a chopping motion. As he started to go down, she kicked her knee upwards into his chest. He sucked in a deep breath of air as he fell to the floor. "You're not going to get me that easily."

"Damn." Jade grinned and pumped her fist, excited to see Trina fighting. At the same time, she was scared. She knew Trina could handle herself, but she was upset that she put her friend's sister in a dangerous situation. "Okay, yeah you might be strong…"

Jesse rose up and Trina spun around, her leg flying out in the air. Jesse pocketed his hands and leaned backwards, allowing Trina's leg to sail over him. Trina's eyes widened and she quickly followed off with a punch, to which Jesse leaned out of the way.

Several of the people with the trucks came rushing over, surrounding her. Trina narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Damn it Jade, what the hell did you get me into…" Jade clenched her eyes shut wincing as she silently cheered Trina on. She wasn't a bad person, she didn't want anything bad to happen to someone because of her! What was this? Who was this man? She needed to do something, anything, but she was too frightened. Too scared.

_"I just put the Deputy Police Chief's daughter in the line of danger. Great. All I wanted was-"_ She jolted when she heard Trina shout out. Looking back, she saw someone managed to deal a heavy blow to her from behind. Trina was on her hands and knees, glaring at the men before her. Jesse stepped in front and chuckled darkly.

"Sure weren't wrong, you've got a hell of a mighty spirit. You're definitely a strong and powerful person. How much can you bench? I need to know how strong you are, this information is going to tell me just how much you can do as well as how much you can take."

"Screw you!"

"Oh no thank you. Nobody here will be screwing anybody, I'm not that type of guy, and I think you said you had a boyfriend?"

"Shut up!" Trina tucked her torso and legs under her, swinging out and kicking at Jesse's legs. He jumped back and Trina flipped onto her hands and knees, then pushed herself up. The men started to circle her, and she delivered a furry of attacks.

However each punch, every kick was becoming slower. She was losing stamina, losing breath. Jade's eyes widened when she saw one man with a wooden plank walking up behind her. She wanted to call out, but she didn't want to get caught too.

Instead she watched as the entire world grew slow and in an instant, Trina fell to her knees. Defeated and unconscious. She collapsed to the side and Jesse snapped his fingers. "Bind her and throw her in with the others. Start driving." The men did as instructed while Jesse brushed his hand through his hair, smirking brightly. "I've outdone myself with this one. Good to be back in…"

Jade ran all the way home, weeping tears of fear and guilt. She kept cursing herself, trying to figure out what it was she'd just done. The Vegas were going to kill her! Sinjin was going to murder her! Beck? Maybe he'd understand. No, even she didn't understand!

She could have helped! There was some kid's aluminum baseball bat lost in the bushes. Why hadn't she thought to use it? Why had she frozen up? At least she would have been able to help!

When she made it home, she heard her mother cursing, once more in her drunken rages. "Jade Ruby West! Where in the hell have you been!" The woman grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, but she was desensitized and too frightened.

"Mom! I have to call the cops! Please call the cops!"

"Call the cops? You're not calling the cops on your dear mother. I've been worried sick about you. The least you could do is call me and tell me where you are!" She was struck in the abdomen, then her mother grabbed her phone away. Jade sank to her knees and buried her head into her hands.

"Oh god what have I done…" She could see them now, all accusing her. Sure she caused Trina to lose her friends, but now, she would lose everything. That hardly seemed important. "I have-I have to call the police."

"I heard that!" Her mother screamed.

"It's not about you, mother!"

"Don't you take that tone with me, missy!" Jade's eyes widened as her mother began storming from the kitchen. She grabbed the doorknob, whimpering as her mom grabbed her. "You're going in the closet. If you think you can badmouth me."

"No! Mom no you don't understand! I might have just gotten my friend's sister killed! I have to call the police! I have to do something! I don't know what to do!"

"The police aren't going to do anything until she's reported missing, and you know that. Now shut up and come with me." Jade screeched as her mother dragged her off. How could this woman be so powerful? It was something she'd always wondered.

"No you don't understand, they could be anywhere by tomorrow morning! Anywhere at all! I-I have to…it's my fault."

"Your friend's sister? Wouldn't happen to be Trina Vega would it? I'm always getting calls from those girls' father, telling me you and your snotty little friends pulled yet another stunt. One of these days you're going to get us sued!"

"Or in jail, Mom!" Her hands flew to her face and she fell from her mom's grasp, falling onto the couch upon her realization. "I practically handed her over to the guy…Everyone's going to hate me!"

"I don't know why they don't already. I've got a miserable little criminal brat as a daughter!" The woman threw her hands into the air and stormed off. Jade curled up and clenched her eyes, weeping at the thought of Trina being thrown into the back of one of those trucks.

"May-Maybe she'll fight. Maybe she'll get out of there and be home tomorrow. Maybe this is just a bad dream, and I'll wake up. Everything will be just fine and I'll still hate Tori and Trina while all my friends won't want to kill me." Screw what her friends would do. If Mr. Vega didn't get his hands on her first, if Tori didn't make the first lunge, Sinjin would definitely have her head on a platter. If not at the fact that his girlfriend just got carted away, but the fact that Jade was planning on causing drama between their relationship.

Which was the lesser crime? Was there a lesser crime? In her heart, she knew she deserved whatever they would do to her, and she most certainly deserved whatever her mother was going to do. Now, all the abuse in the world that her mother could dish out seemed like nothing.

"I got the Deputy's daughter killed…I'm sure of it…"

* * *

What are your thoughts? Since this one's still going it's not on daily update, but yeah. I thought my usual readers might enjoy a change. By the way, I personally _hate_ damsel in distress stories, so we'll see Trina a couple times and she is no damsel in distress, but this focuses primarily on Jade.


	3. Beyond Help

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 3 (Beyond Help)

"She wouldn't have gone if I hadn't been so stupid in persisting…" Jade rocked herself on the couch as clock turned to high noon. She'd not moved any, and despite the ill attempts of her mother and father, remained seated throughout the morning. "She wouldn't have had to fight, she wouldn't have been dragged off. It's all my fault. All…my-"

Suddenly her phone chimed with a text, jolting her back to reality. She had numerous texts from Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie, Cat, and even Sinjin. They were all distress texts, more or less, asking where she was and telling her to get over to the Vega home. Did they know? Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to cry, but could cry no more. Her cheeks were red and puffy, stained from a night of weeping.

All these years, she knew people thought of her as heartless. She was never so cruel to get someone seriously injured, or worse, kidnapped. Would they believe her? She covered her mouth, struggling to sob as she read through her friends' texts.

Beck was calm, rational, asking that she come to Tori's house because there was a major issue going on. Robbie wasn't saying much in his texts, just that they needed her over to talk about what was happening. Andre was more blunt, saying that Tori's sister had run off or something. "Run off?" She choked, "Yeah right…I can't believe you'd be so heartless, Andre…" If only he were the problem here. Cat was texting her and in her texts, she occasionally forgot what was happening, then sent another immediately after stating that Tori wanted her over now. Tori, on the other hand, was very hyperactive and frenzied in her texts, occasionally mistyping or entering before she was finished.

Even Sinjin's texts were a little confusing. He was calm like Beck's, but seemed accusing since, like Tori, he said Trina was last seen with her. Trina texted Tori the prior night apparently, saying she had some business to handle with Jade, that she would be back before midnight. The texts went on to say that David waited up for her past midnight, past two in the morning, started driving around town around five in the morning and returned home at eleven. The only one being nonchalant about this matter was Andre.

"Mom! Dad! I'm heading out!" She flew out the door before her mother could respond to her. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were the same as they were yesterday, but she hardly cared. She had worse things to fear than her makeup running at the moment. "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead…They're going to kill me, murder me, slaughter me, maim me. I probably deserve it."

When she arrived at the house, the friends were all scattered about. David was standing at the kitchen counter, his palms planted firmly on the surface and his eyes glaring once she entered the house. Holly was standing beside him, looking like a concerned mother. Sinjin was in front of the counter, leaning against it and scowling angrily while Tori was pacing the floor.

Andre and Beck were sitting on the couch, Andre was leaning back casually while Beck was hunched forward and wringing his hands in front of him. Robbie was on the recliner to the right, looking back over his shoulder. Cat stood behind him.

Tori stopped pacing and looked up to Jade. During the drive, Jade managed to clean off the streaks on her face and make herself look somewhat decent, so maybe they wouldn't notice her guilt. However, the second she entered, the house had become deathly silent and all eyes were on her. Did they know?

"Jade you're here," Tori breathed out and put her hand to her chest. Her eyes were puffy and red, full of the same exhaustion in David's, Holly's, and Sinjin's. They called him sometime last night when Trina never came home. He already hated Jade and the others enough, so to know that she was the last person to see Trina, she could only imagine what was going through his head. "Thank god. _Please_ tell me you know something about Trina. She never came home, isn't answering her phone or texts. She sent me a text last night to say was with you, so maybe you know something?"

"It's probably nothing," Andre remarked. Sinjin cursed him and Beck slowly glared. "What? I'm just saying, Trina's known to do weird things, so maybe she's just going through a phase or something."

"And wouldn't tell us? Even _Sinjin?_ Andre, could you at least _act_ like you give a shit about my sister?"

"Well I'm not going to lie. I think she's a freak, so no, I'm not horribly concerned. Sorry." Jade felt her heart drop and watched as Sinjin became enraged and began to fly for Andre. Tori stepped in front of him and put an arm around his chest, keeping him from tearing the man's head off. Even Holly had to put her hand on David's shoulder to keep the man from doing the same. Jade could see a flicker of anger in Tori's eyes even, and it scared her.

"I-I did see her last night," Jade admitted, "At the gym. That was it."

"Are you sure?" Tori was disheartened, and Beck gave her a suspicious look.

"Jade I told them already what you told me, that you had some kind of plan to upset Trina some more. You did something…"

"You _told_ them that?!"

"Well what do you expect!" His voice raised and his hand smacked towards the family. "Their daughter and sister has gone missing and you were the last person she was with! I'm not going to lie to protect anybody, girlfriend or not. I'm going to be honest and tell them the truth!" Jade bowed her head as Beck lowered his hand down. "Now I know you, you were up to something. If Trina was with you last night, that means you did something. So if you did something, you may as well fess up."

So they did know, they just didn't know what happened. She took a deep breath as the others all eyed her carefully. She was sure the friends had been getting the bad rap before she got there, as it only made sense that the family would think of their involvement in her hare-brained schemes.

"Everyone's stressed out Jade, so forgive us for seeming so…uptight. Just tell the Vegas what you did, if anything, and be honest. Don't get how you get and start accusing me of automatically accusing you, nobody is in the mood to deal with that right now. Everyone's been out looking all morning, all any of us want is the truth."

"I-I know." She wasn't prepared for this. There was no amount of overreacting that anyone could do, and any anger would be clearly justifiable. "Sinjin…I'm sorry." Sinjin raised his eyebrow as Jade looked up to him, her tear ducts were finally starting to form some amount of water again. "Nothing I say is going to excuse this or make this right. I know you're going to be mad at me, you already hate me-"

"He hates all of us," Robbie remarked through Rex. Jade knew this was going to be tasteless if Rex started 'talking', especially when she confessed to the crime she just committed. If it was a crime.

"Robbie, you might want to put Rex away. I don't think you're going to want to use him when you hear what I have to say-because Tori might tear him apart."

"Huh?"

"Well…it's like this…" Jade rubbed the back of her neck as Sinjin let out a low and impatient growl. "I was jealous, I've always been jealous, but I would never intentionally do anything to hurt someone. I swear!"

Tori started to tense up, and Jade could feel the Vega family burning her alive with their suspecting and inquisitive stares. "What did you do to my sister?"

"I don't really know. I mean it just started out as a harmless-well not so harmless prank. I wanted to stir up drama, controversy in Trina's relationship with Sinjin. She kept saying no-no-no until she finally decided to do this thing just to shut me up. I wanted to try and get her to go on a date with this one guy so I could tell Sinjin she was cheating on him." Sinjin's eyes flared up and he instantly charged for her. Tori screamed out and grabbed him around the waist, holding him back as he tried clawing through the air at her.

"Let me go Tori! I'll skin the bitch alive!" Jade swallowed hard and looked towards Beck. He averted his gaze, ashamed of her. Andre closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Figures. She probably ran off because of that."

"No Andre, that's not what happened. That's…not the worst of it."

"I'll ask again," Tori let out a grunt as Sinjin struggled in her grasp. He finally pulled free from her, shouting for her to release him, then he began walking back to the counter. Tori rubbed her forehead and groaned softly. "Before _I _try and attack you, what the hell did you do to my sister? I know you have problems, and I've been more than I should be in letting certain things fly, but if you so much as laid a hand on my sister-you're dead to me."

"Trying to mess with her relationship is a low blow," Beck dusted off his knees and looked up to her. "How would you feel if someone did that to our relationship?"

"I _know!_ I fucked up, okay! I don't even know the guy I set her up with. She was going to tell him she had a boyfriend and wasn't interested in dating him. I should have just called it off! I should have! He took her-he took her…"

"Jesus Christ!" Sinjin slammed his fist on the counter top, causing Jade to flinch. "How the fuck could you do that to my girlfriend?"

"What is his name?" David asked in an extremely low, menacing voice. A tone she never heard him speak in before. It sounded so frightening that she was terrified of him.

"J-Jesse. Jessie Klein." David's eyes widened and he immediately grew white as a sheet.

"You handed my daughter over to that fucking-shit! Holly where the hell is my gun! Where is it!" Jade's heart froze as she watched Holly try to subdue her husband, preventing him from going on a manhunt for his gun. "I'm going to kill her. If I don't kill her, I'm throwing her ass in prison for as long as I fucking can!" David struggled as Holly started to grow insanely distressed. "Why the hell did I ever allow my daughters around you, West?! I knew you were nothing but trouble the first time I laid my eyes on you! I knew it! I fucking knew it!"

"I-I-who is Jessie? I don't…I don't know anything about him."

"Oh? Big shock! You didn't think to check the guy you tried setting my daughter with?"

"He was new…"

"He just got out of prison!" Jade's knees started to buckle as she thought she felt a powerful wind strike her from the front. Tori and Sinjin became highly enraged as Beck and the others slowly looked from the mountainous man towards her. She started to tremble as his voice shook the home. "He's on parole for trafficking. Human trafficking." Gasps filled the air and Jade began to whimper.

"W-What?"

"Not prostitution rings or anything like that, we don't really know. We know he's sold people-men, women, children-into slavery! Sold them into drug houses. My daughter could be halfway across the country right now! If she's even out of LA, I can't do a fucking thing about it!"

Tori's head snapped to Jade and she immediately grabbed Sinjin's arms, locking them behind him as he struggled to charge Jade. "You bitch!" Tori screamed. "You're lucky I'm holding Sinjin back, because I'd rip you apart myself!" She let out a grunt and with a surprising amount of strength, threw Sinjin back. "Sinjin stop! I need to scream at her." Tori stepped forward, her voice raising to feverish heights as fire and hatred burned in her eyes. "I knew you hated my sister, but I didn't think you hated her this much! How dare you! All I asked was you to have respect for my family, Jade! What's the first thing you do? You send my sister-" Tori began shaking and her eyes folded over, creasing with anger. "Oh god." Tori then lashed out at the friends, glaring at them in her anger. "What about you?!" They jerked back and Andre's eyes widened. "Did any of you have anything to do with this?! None of you liked her, none of you respected my sister, all of you hated her!"

"We had nothing to do with it!" Beck shot up and turned to Jade, his eyes full of anger as well. Jade whimpered as he sliced his hand through the air. "You've gone too far this time Jade. I've always supported your crazy behavior, always tried to calm everyone else down when you fuck up, but not this time! I never once thought you were capable of something so…so…I don't even know what to think!" Beck rubbed his forehead while the Vegas and Sinjin all seethed and fumed, each debating whether to kill her on the spot. "You need to be locked up in a fucking mental hospital! You shouldn't even be walking the streets!"

His words rattled her. Tears ran along her cheeks as she looked to hear what the other friends had to say. Cat was calling her roommate, telling her to pick her up, and averting her eyes from Jade. Robbie had removed Rex from his hand and stuffed him between his leg and the chair, and was now staring absently into the distance. Even Andre was hunched over in shock, his hand covering his mouth and his eyes recalling every bit of trouble they may have caused the Vega clan.

"I knew there was something dangerous about you," Holly's voice trembled as her judgmental eyes fell onto Jade. "I always knew there was something I didn't like about you. Now I know. You sent my baby into a drug ring, a slavery ring, god forbid prostitution be a part of it!" David bowed his head, still being held back by Holly. His body trembled as she looked towards him in question. "Can-Can the police find her?"

"Only if she's in LA," David muttered. "This guy…we couldn't catch solid proof he was behind disappearances. So he was able to get out, but he told the police he'd do it again when released. He'd continue to ship people off to auctions, illegal slave houses, drug ranches…God knows where Trina is. Half of the missing people linked to his operation were never found. She's a fighter, they won't be able to break her, but…they might…I can't even say it." They might kill her? It sounded like it. Jade felt a sickening feeling in her stomach and had the urge to run off.

"I-I didn't know," She lamented.

"Whether you knew or not," Beck remarked, "You never should have even done what you did. What am I supposed to do? My girlfriend just sent someone away. I know things were bad, but this is the crappiest thing you've ever done."

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Sinjin sneered at her. "Or did you just not care?"

"I cared! Of course I cared!"

"I don't think anyone believes that," Robbie answered, "Not anymore. Not after this."

"My mother! She took my phone away, she locked me in the house. I-I couldn't call the cops and I tried telling her but she was drunk!"

"You really think that's an excuse?"

"I'm not lying! I know what I did was wrong, and there's nothing I can say that will ever make it right. I just…I don't know what to do!"

"I think you need to leave," Tori pointed to the door, tears running down her face and her voice was becoming heavy like David's. "Of all the things you could have done in your life…God I let you have too much free reign. You're dead to me, Jade. I never want to see your face again."

"I don't think any of us do right now," Andre replied, "I mean how could you be so sick? You need some serious help. Medical, mental, therapy, god whatever it is you need help."

"Maybe you should just die," Robbie's voice came out cold and like a knife, cut into Jade's heart. Beck didn't even _try_ to defend her, not that she expected him to. He didn't even look angry at Robbie's words! "You're not human, Jade. What kind of human does this to someone? I mean time and time again, we've all insulted Tori and Trina. We've all done things-and yes, I'm sorry I cut the thing holding Trina up that sent her into the hospital-"

"What?" The Vegas and Sinjin all asked simultaneously. Robbie threw his hand up and pointed to Jade.

"Dealing with something worse right now! Jade, I'm sorry, you've been too obsessed with all your hatred, jealousy, I mean…what would you do if you got upset with one of us? Give us to some criminal and ship us off?"

"I didn't know!"

"Tell me if we're overreacting. I don't think anyone is overreacting right now, Jade."

"You're a horrible person," Cat looked out the window and then returned to Jade. "Sam's here. I can't be around you, Jade, you…you scare me…"

"Always has," Andre retorted, "I always knew that girl was messed up."

Tori screamed out, above Sinjin's angry declaration, "Oh shut up Andre! As if you're any better! Just like when Trina got hurt, you don't even _care!_ You were more concerned with missing a damn date than who hurt my sister. Even now until we found out what happened, you didn't care! So you shut your damn mouth!"

"I don't believe in hitting women, never have and never will," Sinjin glared and flexed his arm, "But I also have never wanted to hit someone more."

"Out of my way." Tori clenched her fist and Jade saw what was coming. "I don't care about hitting women, Jade's had this coming a long time." Jade whimpered and screamed as Tori's fist collided with her jaw. She fell back on the ground and opened her tear filled eyes as Tori sneered at her. No one reacted, not even Beck. "Get the hell out of my house Jade. I don't care how 'jealous' you were, how much you disliked my sister, how much you disrespected my family…I don't care. I hate you! I hate you, and every one of your damn posse! By the way, if you see Trina's friend Lindsay, I'd stay away from her. I hear she's pretty vicious to anyone that hurts my sister. Just a polite little warning!"

"Come on Jade," Beck picked her up off the ground and walked with her outside of the house. The last thing Jade heard was Tori crying out and weeping. Jade rubbed her face, feeling a tremendous amount of hatred and guilt stabbing at her. She usually fought back, defended herself, put up a wall. Not this time.

"E-Everything said is true. Everyone is right." She fell to her knees and Beck towered over her. "I'm a terrible person, Beck…I…I should be shot."

"No Jade, no you shouldn't."

"Even you think I should go to a mental ward."

"Maybe. I think you need help. I mean you've done some bad things, and it doesn't matter if you knew this person was a criminal or not…I mean, did you even have the slightest idea?"

"A little suspicious…"

"See the fact that you were _suspicious _of him in the first place was a sign that you shouldn't have bothered with him! You should know right and wrong, Jade."

"Are…Are you going to break up with me?"

"No, but I need space from you because I'm pretty angry too. Not because I care more about Trina or Tori or anything like that, since I know how you get when I side with another girl over you." She bowed her head as Beck folded his arms. "I'm angry because you did something like this. You crossed a very thin line. Knowing Mr. Vega, he probably would like to put you in jail, but because you didn't know who this guy was…you didn't commit the crime. He didn't offer you anything did he? Money? Anything?"

"No. He didn't give me any indication of his plans."

"You didn't call the police though."

"I _couldn't_. My mom-"

"I know. Just…I don't know what you're going to do. Normally I'd say come home with me for a while, but…you're kind of everyone's worst enemy right now and I can't even look at you without being disappointed, disgusted. I need some time to process this. The Vegas are angry, even I can't calm them down right now. I'm going to stay around and try to, but-"

The door flew open and Andre came rushing out, with Tori and Sinjin screaming for him to stay the hell away from them. Robbie walked out of the house, shaking his head and muttering over his needing to be elsewhere. Beck sighed as the two men looked upon Jade with disgust. Cat glared from Sam's motorcycle and turned her head as her roommate drove off.

"-But I'm not sure if I can even talk to them. They're mourning right now. They're angry, and Tori will probably throw everything in that house at me. I'm starting to realize playing damage control doesn't have a whole lot of perks."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Just go somewhere, away from here and away from where the Vegas, or Sinjin, will find you. You messed up big this time, Jade. This situation is probably beyond my scope of help…"

With that, he made his way back into the house while Andre and Robbie walked off.

She was alone again, as she was when she first attended Hollywood Arts. As she was when she first saw Trina surrounded by all her friends. This time, she knew.

She deserved her loneliness and guilt.

* * *

So it has hit everyone pretty bad, I don't think anyone overreacted for what occurred. I thought Beck would at least try and be rational, but even he's confused. There's also one glaring factor that adds to how bad the mess is, but that revelation won't come until a much later chapter. Trina will be pretty guarded throughout all this, she herself that is will be guarding herself pretty ferociously. Just so you can bear in mind that she is no damsel. Just like Jade should probably not be a detective...you'll see, keep watch for the next chapter!


	4. Public Enemy Number One

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 4 (Public Enemy Number One)

Jade didn't go home at first, knowing she didn't want to deal with further abuse from her mother and ignorance from her father. How could she gain emotional support from either of them? Granted, she wasn't sure she needed emotional support. She opted to stay away from Hollywood Arts, because she was almost certain anyone that went by there would kill her the second they found out what she did.

She found herself walking to a Mrs. Lee's sushi bar, having forgotten about the trucks she saw. On one hand she didn't think the woman had anything to do with them. A crime ring like this would disguise themselves as any legit business, everyone knew that about crime organizations.

She took her seat on one of the stools and watched Mrs. Lee bark orders to her employees. Was this woman lonely like her? Surely no one made the mistakes she made in life. "How long am I going to feel this way for?" She put her head to her folded arms on the table and clenched her eyes shut. Ying Lee walked over, handing her a menu. "Mrs. Lee…have you ever-have you ever had everyone you know go from liking you to hating you in a single instant?" The woman stammered and gave her a confused look as Jade raised her head. "Just seeing all your friends looking at you with friendly eyes and then seeing them burn so red that they all look like they want to kill you…"

"What did you do? Are you going to order?" The woman's sharp voice startled her, but it was somewhat comforting to hear after all the screaming that went on. "If you're not going to order, then why are you here?"

"I'm thinking. I just…I screwed up. I might have gotten a friend's sister in a lot of trouble."

"Oh I'm so sorry for you." Ying pushed the menu forward, smiling from ear to ear. "Here, order some sushi. It's not on the house." Jade rolled her eyes and picked up the menu. As she scanned the menu items, she heard the television sound out the theme for 'breaking news'. Her body tensed and her eyes flew to the screen. The first words she saw were 'Deputy Chief's daughter abducted'.

On the screen, a blonde reporter stood in front of the Vega household. Holly was crying on David's shoulder while he stood tall with his arms crossed. Sinjin was behind them and Tori was in front, glaring at the camera with the most virulent and enraged look.

Strange, Tori had been the last person Jade expected to ever turn on her, but the fire in her eyes told her everything. Jade was about to become a public menace, and Tori wasn't going to regret it for a second.

"I'm standing here with the family of Katrina Vega, a student of the University of California in Las Angeles and former star athlete of Hollywood Arts. Daughter to Los Angeles's own Deputy Chief of Police."

"Chad, turn that up!' Ying instructed. Jade sank in her seat and hid her face behind the menu, attempting to cover up the tears threatening her eyes. She listened to the reporter, resisting the urge to run.

"Last night Katrina was out with an acquaintance when she ran into Jesse Klein, who was recently released after spending three years in prison for human trafficking. She did not return home and the acquaintance informed the family just this afternoon."

"She wasn't an acquaintance," Tori spouted off. "Her name is _Jade West_. She used to be one of my best friends!" Jade flinched and felt Mrs. Lee's eyes on her. "She's hated my sister for years and has no respect for my family. She said she had no knowledge of this man's past and just wanted to use him to piss off Trina's boyfriend! It's her fault my sister's gone!" Tori pointed to the camera, screaming angrily as the tears streamed down her face. "You hear that Jade? It's your fault!" Jade dropped her head to the counter, weeping silently as her heart shattered into a million pieces. "Yours! I never want to see you again!"

The reporter turned to the camera as Sinjin and David pulled Tori back. An image of Jesse appeared on the screen beside Trina's picture. "If any of you see either person please notify the police immediately." With that, Jade recalled the trucks and sat up quickly, staring at Mrs. Lee with wide eyes. The woman raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"You sent a woman into a trafficking ring?" Jade cringed and slowly got up from the stool. She started to back up as Mrs. Lee narrowed her eyes. "I guess that means you're not going to eat here."

"M-Mrs. Lee…"

"What?"

"There were two trucks…supply trucks…with your name and logo on them." The woman's eyes widened as Jade started to back up. "Do you…do you know anything about that? I don't suppose you would tell me."

"Two of my trucks went missing last week. Are you accusing me?"

"No." She put her hand to her chest and breathed out a sigh of relief. Her stomach growled and she moved her hand over her belly. "But I am hungry, so maybe I can eat something…"

"No, I'm not going to serve you." Mrs. Ling turned away and Jade whimpered. "You're in a lot of trouble, people aren't going to be too happy knowing you sent away one of the children of LA's highly respected officers. I'm not going to be caught serving the woman that did that. It would be business suicide! I think you'll find not many places are going to serve someone who may very well have killed our Deputy's daughter." Mrs. Lee reached for the telephone and cleared her throat. "I have to call the police now, let them know my stolen trucks were there. You mind staying around?"

"Actually…I kind of do…I didn't do anything."

"I know."

"I just want to eat."

"Then go elsewhere!" The harshness in the woman's tone angered her, but rather than lash out in response, she left the establishment. There was no use in fighting when the woman was clearly right. It was unfair to deny her service, but it made sense.

Mr. Vega had always been a respected member of the community, he worked hard to get where he was, everyone knew that. He started out as a simple patrol officer trying to make ends meet. Yes it was true, he had to send his children to live with Holly's father because there was a time they were all homeless. He started working hard and bringing in the biggest criminals, winning respect and promotions, and now his family was one of the wealthiest in LA.

They earned their keep and were far more deserving than Jade actually realized. What she'd done all these years of disrespect was piss on their progress because of her envy.

After several attempts of finding a place to eat, she was shocked with how many people recognized her and were so quick to judge her and refuse service, she was forced to return home. Her mother was waiting for her, arms crossed and face twisted into fierce smirk. "There's my little public enemy and disgrace to the family!" Morgan West shouted. Jade flinched as her mom moved over to her and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. "I heard you got our Deputy's daughter kidnapped."

"I didn't know the guy was a bad man, mama. Honest I didn't."

"I'm not sure that matters. I always knew I should have aborted you."

"What?!" Her heart collapsed as her mom walked away from her. "How can you say that, mama?"

"Your father's the one that wanted a child and he doesn't even spend time with you. You go around disrespecting our highest law officers and treating people like shit, I get calls from your schools saying you've done some random act or something menacing, and now you've just crushed the lives of one of LA's top families. Congratulations Jade West! You're now hated by all of society! You've achieved your greatest dream."

Her tears poured down her cheeks as her mother continued her ranting. She never wanted to be hated, just loved and appreciated. How could she be so stupid? How could her own mother make her feel so _worthless?_ So far, Tori's punch in the face seemed like a gentle caress compared to the virulent and poisonous words spewing from the mouth of the dragon.

"I hate you mom! I hate you! I never wanted all this! I never wanted any of this!"

"What did you just say to me?" Jade winced as her mother grabbed her by the hair and yanked her forward, scowling down at her daughter. "I know I didn't hear those words come out of your mouth. How dare you talk to me in such a tone! I don't know where you get your manners from!"

"Leave me alone!" She screamed as her mother pulled her to the kitchen. Her hair felt as though it would split from her head, tearing the skin away. "Mama please!" She pushed at her mom's arm, digging her nails into the woman's flesh in attempt to cause enough pain to make her release her. "Mama!"

"I'm going to teach you to talk to your mother in such a way!"

"No stop!"

"No wonder you are so hated, with such a mouth on her. I can't believe you don't know why people hate you, Jade!" In a sudden realization, she knew her mother was right. The way she treated people was exactly how her mom treated her All these years, tormenting the Vega sisters, tormenting the people at school, she thought it was the only way to force people to stay close to her.

Her body grew numb as her mom threw her head into the sink, jabbing her back against the countertop. This was where Jade would normally struggle and cry, screaming for her mom to stop, screaming for her dad to help, but not today. Today, she deserved everything she got.

"I want to die…Go ahead mom…kill me, I know you want to. I won't struggle this time mama, I promise. Drown me, wash my mouth with soap, whatever you want, I'll let you…"

"What do you think you're doing, Morgan?!" Screamed a deep voice. The front door had slammed shut and Henry West was now in the kitchen. Jade's vision was blurred by her tears to the point she didn't see her father when he yanked her mother away. "How many times have I said you do not do this to our daughter?!"

"She is not my daughter, and you know it!" Jade flinched as Henry held Morgan tight, struggling to keep her from attacking her further.

"Regardless, this is not how you treat her!" He tossed the woman angrily to the side and she struck the wall. "Now you fucking sober up and take some pills before you put your hands on her."

Since when did he care? Or had he always cared and she was just too blind to see? Her mother fell to her knees and began crying to him, blaming her for everything and saying how much Jade disgraced the family and disrespected her. She said it was the only way to punish her daughter for her sins, to cleanse her of her 'impurities'.

_"Maybe I should be in a mental hospital…if I'm so impure and malicious."_

She wasn't these things, and she knew she wasn't. She covered her eyes, sobbing as the image of Jesse and his goons attacking Trina remained in her mind. She watched them tie Trina's wrists and ankles after she was unconscious, watched them throw her in the back of the truck.

Jade was even sure Jesse saw her watching, smirking as he knew she would be deeply affected by this.

Begrudgingly, she returned to her room and sat down at her laptop. As she wiped her eyes, she watched the friends count on Facebook dwindle. There were people writing on Trina's wall, however, all saying how much they missed her and hoped she'd be found soon. That they were sorry for Jade handing her over.

What hurt the most, however, was seeing the comments on Trina's wall made by her own friends. "I'm sorry I was ever a part of any of that," Cat posted, "I know I should have just said something instead of being kept silent. I knew she was dangerous, but I didn't know she'd ever go this far."

"I'm truly sorry," Robbie posted, "If we ever meet again, I want you to know it's okay if you hate me. I never should have caused you to go to the hospital, I never should have participated in the things that hurt you or your sister, or even your parents. I…I really am sorry. Please, be safe, and keep fighting."

Andre even posted a comment, "I don't know what to say. Vega, you were a good person caught in a world of people that just didn't care. I know I was a part of that world, I guess I should have seen something like this coming, maybe I could have stopped it. I'm sorry. I hope you keep fighting, don't ever forget how you beat up Beck, Robbie, and myself that one time…I know I won't…"

"You're a strong woman," Beck replied, "I know your family misses you. I hope you're found safe and alive."

These comments in particular were somewhat disgusting to Jade, only because she knew these people didn't care. They never cared! Now that Trina was gone, all of a sudden they gave a shit? It made her sick to her stomach. She was curious if it made Trina's family sick to their stomachs as well.

The final comment was made by Trina's profile, but it was clearly Sinjin. "Thank you for kind words. Trina's family and I are going to be turning off messaging and posting on her account, however. Out of respect for hers and our privacy. Thank you again-Sinjin."

Jade hit the refresh button and waited for Trina's screen to pop up again. When it did, she found herself looking at the profile as though she were on the 'restricted list' of Facebook's privacy options.

"I guess it's pretty final." She closed her eyes and felt a sickening rush inside of her."I'm the monster that destroyed a prominent family. Great." Was there any way to fix this? Probably not. Trina couldn't be far, and she knew where to find Jesse. Or at least, she thought she did. She knew where his house was because she followed him when she first spotted him, wondering if he'd be a good candidate for her 'plan'.

On the way, he stopped to meet some people in this shady looking building. Oddly enough she thought nothing of it, she was blinded for her own lust and jealousy. She didn't even see the signs that pointed to his criminal activities!

"How the fuck could I have been so blind?!"

She screwed this up, she sent Trina away, now she had to fix it. She knew exactly what she had to do, and if it failed, would anyone miss her? Apparently not, since she was, after all, public enemy number one now.

Jade opened Beck's Facebook and started to send him a message, debating what she was going to say. After a few seconds, she nodded her head and took a deep breath. Yes, she knew exactly what to tell him.

Her fingers worked swiftly on the keyboard and her eyes studied the words on the screen for a second before she pressed enter.

"I'm going to find Trina, it's my problem now. Don't try to stop me. If something goes wrong, I doubt anyone will miss me anyway…my mom certainly won't. Goodbye Beck, I love you. I know it doesn't make a difference, but tell the Vegas, tell Sinjin…I'm sorry, I'm going to do everything I can to find Trina. I know it's suicide, but I have to do _something_. Goodbye."

* * *

Yes, because how bad can Jesse truly be? Well there's a reason that out of all the antagonists I've written, he's in my top 5 favorites. Maybe the top 2. Looks like Jade figures the right thing is to find Trina. She's not exactly prepared, but she'll do what it takes to redeem herself, at least in her mind. Tell me your thoughts.


	5. Investigating the Devil

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 5 (Investigating the Devil)

Jade made her way towards the shack she'd seen Jesse at before, he wasn't there, but the door had been left open enough for her to slip in. She thinned her lips and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She had to put it on silent before since Beck had been calling and texting her for the last two hours. She didn't want to talk to him, knowing he would just try and talk her out of this. For the first time, she felt like it was the right thing to do.

She'd not thought the plan through, much, and honestly didn't know what to do. If she confronted Jesse, he would kill her. There was no doubt about that. She was witness and could damage his entire operation, there was no sense in keeping her alive. That being said, Jade was terrified of running into him, which likely meant sneaking into the shack while the door was open may not have been the best idea.

Jade removed her phone and glanced at the recent text from Beck, he sounded very angry. His letters were all capital and he had five exclamation marks on the end of his text, "Jade! Answer my calls right now, we need to talk!" She pushed her phone back into her pocket and exhaled slowly, she regretted sending him the message now. She needed someone to know, and Beck was the only one that seemed to _remotely _care.

As for sneaking in the shack, she was looking for clues at all that could point her to where Trina was headed. Maybe she could round them off, maybe she could get there, she didn't know. It was probably beneficial of her to have a lookout, which normally would have been Cat, but _no_, nobody would be likely to help her. She didn't want help anyway, this was something she had to do on her own, and she didn't want to be responsible for these people to get someone else.

Would people still hate her if she found Trina? Did it matter? She turned a corner and hurried to a desk in the back of the room. There was a lit lamp over a stack of papers. Itinerary and statistics. Conveniently on the top was information regarding Trina.

Jade looked over her shoulder for a split second, then returned to the paper. She moved her lips as she read over Trina's stats and took a quick snapshot of the document on her phone. Her breathing stilled as she read a line at the bottom that chilled her to the bones. _Special Traits: Strong, fighter, has no drug or disease tainting the body. Daughter of Deputy Chief of Police. To be sold at auction in Providence, RI as slave. Worth: Starting bid-550,000_

Swallowing hard, Jade carefully selected the picture on her phone and attached it to a text. "Mr. Vega needs to see this, but he and Tori would delete my texts." She attached Beck's name to the sender box and asked him to send the message to the Vegas somehow. It needed to be seen, if anything.

When finished, she pushed the phone into her pocket and began going through the papers. She took photos of everything she could find. She learned that Jesse was one of the top dealers in California, the auction in Providence was the only, main auction site for all the dealers. There were two dealers in each state, so 100 dealers altogether. Although, many states had cracked down on these activities and several had been removed permanently.

Not to mention it was not all one organization, each district held their own group. That group had a handful of people in charge of the gang, and all 100 gangs would convene in Providence with their products. Only one gang would care about their particular 'item', so it would make sense that all other 99 districts wouldn't give a damn if Trina was around or not. Hell, Trina was such a good sale, apparently, that the other 99 groups would loathe the competition. Saving Trina would be a _favor_ to them.

These people dealt with illegal slave trade, human fighting, drug houses where they performed experiments on their people, and several other frightening categories. Once sold at the auction in Providence, the buyers, representing each country participating in these illegal trades, would send the 'item' to a second auction in their country with a starting bid of whatever they purchased the item for.

Jade felt a sickening feeling in her gut as she hesitatingly sent the picture to Beck. She was brought to her knees and tears streaked down her face. Not only had she sent Trina into this, but she sent her into it at the hands of the country's best dealer!

Rather, it looked more like Jesse was in charge of his particular group, taking over after his father died some years ago. He was young, but his right hand man was well experienced and a close friend of his father's. This further terrified Jade.

She would likely have to contend with the fact that she'd be pissing Jesse's gang off. She couldn't lose Trina, though. Her phone buzzed and Beck's text message was a frenzied panic, telling her to just go home and get away from the gang. He would show Mr. Vega everything, but he needed her to not put herself in harm's way the way she was doing. Unsettled, but determined, she clicked off the phone and looked up to the ceiling. Smart or stupid, she didn't know, she just wanted to do the right thing.

The door to the shack closed and Jade's heart thumped heavy in her chest. She dove behind a nearby couch, curling up between it and the back wall. There were two voices she heard entering the large room, Jesse's and another's. Her eyes clenched shut and her lips pulled back into a fearful grimace. "All right Roger, I'm going to drive the second shipment out tonight," Jesse remarked, "I cannot stick around LA right now. You're my second in command, so you're in charge of the gang until my return."

"Yeah, I got that Jesse. Why the second shipment though? I mean, we got the Deputy's_ daughter_. Of all the different gangs and groups out there, we got the _prize_." Jade slowly looked up to the window above her. The couch wasn't so against the wall that there wasn't space, there was ample room for her to climb out the window unnoticed if she had to. After all, the window was halfway down, but she was still frightened of even trying. This man was more than dangerous, he was a man who likely would kill her on the spot.

"We may have, but we have a whole truckload of products waiting to be auctioned off. We cannot wait until the next auction, we have to ship them."

"I suppose. Where's the truck now?"

"In the garage on Spring View." There was a pause and Jade tensed as the room grew deathly quiet. "Roger, do you smell that? Smells like…" He sniffed and groaned. "Perfume?" Jade's eyes widened and she cupped her fingers around her shirt collar. She'd forgotten that she put perfume on earlier in the day while driving to the Vega house, in an attempt to not appear like she'd been on the couch all night long! "Where's that coming from?" She cursed mentally as the two men started looking around the room.

Thinking fast, she reached for the window and curved her body around the windowsill. She slipped through, stopping halfway once her phone vibrated on the wall, creating a sound. _"Damn it Beck!"_ She shot out and pressed her back against the wall as Roger cried out that something came from the couch.

Her heart raced as she ducked under the window and crouched. She held her breath as Jesse leaned out the window and looked from side to side, raising his eyebrow. "It must not have been anything. Send the guys out to have a look around anyway." Jesse muttered in a low tone. He leaned back inside and slammed the window shut.

She whimpered fearfully and took off running, ducking behind a tree in time to avoid the beam of a flashlight. "No one's over here!" A voice called out. She closed her eyes and gripped the tree firmly with her fingers, shuddering once the light turned away.

Scolding herself, she made a run towards the woods near the shack. The dense forest could likely shield her from any searches. All she had to do now was make a break for Spring View and get into that truck. It would take her to Providence, where she'd find Trina. She just didn't know what to do after making it there.

The run to Spring View was long and perilous, with Jade checking over her shoulder every five minutes to make sure no one was following her. She could see the garage fenced off, with someone standing near the open door in front of the truck.

With a push of energy and determination, Jade climbed the fence and ran to the side of the garage, flattening herself against the wall. Once the man walked off to talk to someone, she slipped inside and slipped to the back of the truck. They hadn't chained and locked the door of the truck yet, and it was only a matter of time before they came to check.

Hearing voices approaching, she opened the back of the truck and froze when she saw eight people tied and sitting up against the walls. They stared at her with wide, frightened eyes. Knowing she couldn't help them, her heart broke. She wasn't prepped to save everyone, but when all this was over, she would remember their names. Maybe there was a way to rescue them. Providence would be a long drive, after all. However, if _Jesse_ was driving this load, she couldn't very well screw with him.

"I'm sorry for this," Jade whispered as she entered the car and pulled the door down. She turned on a flashlight that lit up the car. The eight people stared at her. They were a variety. Four women, three men, and one young child. "I'm Jade. Jade West…I'm-I'm trying to save a friend of mine."

"And so you put yourself in the worst possible position?" A woman scoffed. "How stupid are you?"

"I don't know, but I think…I think maybe I can help you. We're going to Providence. There's an auction and-"

"We know the drill, we were informed yesterday. I heard the other truck went out already, they have Deputy Vega's daughter in there!" Jade cringed and moved herself to the wall. She let her head slam against the car and groaned.

"I know. It's my fault. She was…was a friend. Sort of. I introduced her to Jesse."

"What kind of friend does that?" One of the men narrowed his eyes at her, judging her.

"I didn't know who he was. I was an idiot. I don't know how to help you guys, but I'm going to try. I don't want to let anyone be sold."

"There's nothing you can do…and besides. You're the one that climbed into the truck-" A loud bang startled them and one of the men pulled her behind the group. "Stay behind us, you don't want them to see you." She flipped off the flashlight and thanked them as the back door lifted up.

She peered out from in between two of the people, trembling when she saw Jesse's cold smirk and deadly eyes glaring at the captives. "Well guys, looks like you have a long trip ahead of you. Going to have to get started a little early, due to some recent…troubles. Since I'm being hunted again by the police, we're going to have to start the journey tonight. I'll be driving. Get ready…it's going to be a bumpy ride."

Jade clenched her eyes shut and waited as he slammed the door shut. Her chest ached as her cell phone went off once more. How long would she have before it went off?

Thinking of Providence, she slowly sat up and pulled out her phone, opening the text messaging for Beck. He was probably not going to like this at all, but she couldn't do a damn thing about it now. "What are your names?"

"I'm Kyle Davis, this is Lisa Brown, Mark Brown, their son Eric Brown. There's Andrew Welch, Regina Setter, Alice Norse, and Helen Lewis."

"Thank you. I'm texting my boyfriend your names. He'll get you to the police and hopefully you'll be located before you're sold out of the country."

"We may have to stop along the way, they can't drive straight through and forget us can they?"

"I don't know, Kyle. I really don't know…"

* * *

Well, Jade had a close call there. 'Course she jumped into the cargo truck and now Jesse's going to be driving all the way to Providence. Nice discovery of the gang. This should bode interesting.


	6. He's the Devil in Disguise

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 6 (The Devil in Disguise)

How long had she been sitting there, feeling the buzzing sensation in her pocket and waiting for the sweat to stop oozing down her body. Did Jesse realize how hot the truck could become? Did he care? Hell, there was a young child in the back, probably burning from the blistering heat. There was something to be said of a man so evil to let a child suffer. Or, maybe it was all in her head, since the others didn't seem to be as heated as she was. "Why does it feel so hot back here?"

"Probably it's nerves," Regina replied from the far corner. "I still don't know why anyone would want to climb in the back of one of these trucks." She was beginning to wonder herself. "If you're trying to find a friend, you could have gone about it differently. Like, oh I don't know, the police?"

"The police wouldn't have done much," Kyle replied. His arms folded neatly across his black t-shirt. He was somewhat muscular and in his late thirties. The man had a brown moustache and blue eyes, along with a majestic figure. "It's forty something hours to Providence, so we're not passing the time along by keeping quiet."

"He's right." Jade was already immensely bored, and she was curious whether or not Jesse was going to find out she was in the back. "There's eight of you here, how did you all get here? What happened?" Everyone in the van looked to one another, all frowning as she studied them. "What were your lives like?"

"We're all just average people," Regina was the first to answer. Of course the others were contemplating their responses. "I was a registered nurse. I recently replaced one nurse a year or two back when she was fired for repeatedly drawing blood from the same patient." A familiar situation for Jade, one that hit far too close to home and reminded her of yet another problem she'd done.

In what must have been the most heinous of her crimes up to this point, or at least one of them, she'd kept stealing Tori's bags of blood and the nurse kept draining. "I didn't realize drawing blood could be a bad thing, Regina." Regina's eyes brightened for a second and she quickly nodded her head.

"There is a limit to how many times you can take blood from a patient. This particular patient was either getting blood work done or a transfusion, I don't recall. The bags kept vanishing so the nurse kept drawing, past the point she should have stopped. In medical, it is the doctor who takes responsibility for everyone beneath him, so it's _his_ practice that could be sued for a nurse's neglect."

"Ouch…I-I didn't realize."

"That patient could have died, or suffered a very serious problem. After the second or third bag vanished, the nurse should have just stopped. There was no need to continue." Regina leaned back and ran her hand through her dirt blonde hair as she closed her eyes and exhaled. "I was working a double shift a couple nights ago when Jesse's gang found me. They said I had a clean toxic-free system and so they want to put me in drug housing to experiment…" Jade imagined Regina with an IV sticking through her arm and cringed when she thought of Trina. Maybe it wouldn't be like that, maybe Trina wouldn't be sent to a drug house.

"I'm being forced into fights," Andrew was a large built man with a buzz cut hairstyle. "I was a professional boxer up to a week ago. I was doing some exercises and punching on a bag, preparing for my next big match. I should be fighting today" Her hand moved to her chest as Andrew bowed his head. "Now they'll be selling me to fight rings, so I can make them a buck."

Jade leaned towards him, her forehead creasing and chest aching, "When you say fight ring. What do you mean? Not like…Not like fighting to the death?" Now she had an image of Trina standing over multiple bodies, breathing heavily and covered in blood. Her eyes narrow, fist clenched and nostrils flaring. "Will they force you to fight to the death?"

"I have no idea. I think it depends on the buyer. Some, sure, some probably come close to death." Andrew raised an eyebrow and Kyle slowly glanced over. "Are you worried your friend will be thrown into a fight ring?"

"Trina is…she's a big time fighter. A martial artist. She's a survivalist. Small, like five foot three and with a light to medium build. I don't want something bad to happen to her, but it's my fault she's caught…" Kyle hummed as the others slowly shook their heads.

"There isn't a thing you can do now to change what has already been done," Kyle remarked, "If you're still going after her…that is commendable. I hope you find her, but this is a dangerous world we're all being thrown into."

"I know. I've been told more than a million times I shouldn't be doing this. I'm not stopping now." She glanced at the back wall, as though looking through it to Jesse. "Even if it means being this close to the devil himself."

"He will kill you if he sees you," Alice replied with a blunt and airy tune. Jade glanced over, her heart sinking a great deal. "There's something about that man. He's not one to be trifled with. It's odd to think, but he seems to have morals. He doesn't like his people 'toying' with his 'merchandise'. He's also quick to fire anyone he sees fit, and that usually implies…that person's death…I've seen sexual advances _made_ and Jesse tears into that person making the attempt or remark. I've seen people slap the hostages, and Jesse tears into them. It's like he expects us to be in perfect condition for the auction."

"He does," Lisa leaned her head up from her husband's shoulder and narrowed her eyes. "I've heard him yelling at one of his people, telling them that damaged 'goods'-cause that's all we are to them-don't sell as well." Jade wasn't sure whether to be deeply troubled by this or relieved. Surely this meant Trina wouldn't be harmed! She didn't know what she'd do if she saw the woman with a dead, soulless, broken look in her eyes. "All his gang is, are the dealers though. Whatever happens after the product is sold is out of his control."

"Jesus these guys sound like fucking walmart," Helen smacked her hand in the air and growled. "I work for Walmart, they don't treat their employees all that well."

"I'd rather be in Walmart right now than being here." Lisa looked down to her son, who was curled up in her lap. The boy's eyes were full of tears, and his cheeks red and puffy. "Mark and I were picking Eric up from school when one of those bastards took us. They'd been watching…I don't know what they want with our son, but I know they plan to separate my family. I can't stand losing my baby."

"At least you're with him," Jade was tearing up by this point. Lisa looked up to her. "You're all together, my friend…she comes from a closely knit family, and now they're separated. It's like...I can't even describe it. It makes me so sick just thinking about how messed up all of this is." Lisa hugged her son and kissed the top of his head as her husband put his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know what I would do if I wasn't with my baby…" The couple moved their heads together and tears began to streak their faces. "We're going to be separated in the end. They want to send Eric to a drug home. " Jade's eyes widened as everyone gazed in mourning at the son. "My precious angel…is going to be taken from us…and injected with whatever drug they can think of."

Seeing these three like this was sickening to Jade, bringing up visuals of Holly, David and Tori hugging one another while weeping over the loss of their daughter and sister. This haunted her, chilled her to the bone. "I'm sorry Lisa, Mark, I really truly am. I just, I want to find a way to help you. All of you. I don't know how."

Regina huffed and crossed her arms, "It's going to be hard being stuck in the truck Jesse's driving. Any other driver at all, and you'd have better luck. Jesse? Not so much. Alice can tell you all about him, right Alice?" Alice flinched as all eyes flew onto her. The girl slouched her shoulders and exhaled softly.

"Right. I dated him once." Jade covered her mouth. She was unsure if this was good or bad. "I wasn't the best girlfriend and he wasn't the best boyfriend. I cheated on him and I'm the one that singled him out when he was arrested. I put him in prison, now he's putting me through slavery. A fair trade off." Jade reached over and pat Alice on the back.

"It's okay Alice, everything will be all right."

"You don't understand, Jesse is very meticulous. He would have just killed me but he said death was too good for me. Someone like you, he won't think twice about because he's already been pointed to. He's already had a witness. You're in his truck now, if he sees you, you're as good as dead on the spot. He'll make us ride with your corpse…he'll do it…" Jade's heart clenched and nausea swept over her with a rush of emotions.

She couldn't die here! It was too soon, too sudden! "Well it's not like I can just climb out you know."

"Yeah. Either way, he's cold, calculating, meticulous…just the fact that you managed to get under his nose is a big thing, and I don't think he'll like that all too much. You need to be careful. He's not a violent psychopathic killer. When he's enraged, he looks his calmest, as if he's got a poker face on. There's nothing 'nice' about that man, except that he can't stand prostitutes."

"Ah! I was wondering why there wasn't a prostitute ring mentioned."

"He always says prostitutes are dirty, and that they're riddled with disease, drugs, and are tainted to the point of being so unclean that it's like…it's like receiving already damaged merchandise at a store, he refuses to sell or associate with prostitution. That's why he doesn't let his men make sexual advances to the hostages, because he doesn't want them that emotionally traumatized. Same with abuse."

"Well at least he's got that going for him, even if it's the only good thing."

"In a way he still allows it to happen. The buyers can do whatever they want, and he's handing them over. He's responsible for whatever the buyer does, in that way, and he doesn't care as long as he's got the money." She put her hand to her stomach and felt a violent urge crushing her as bile curdled in her throat. "When they say he's a dangerous man, he really is. He just doesn't partake in the sins, he enables them."

"Sounds like a terrible person," Helen whined, "He seemed so nice when I talked to him." That was the façade, wasn't it? Coming across as 'friendly', though he didn't come across that way with her. It was as if he was trying to tell her 'are you sure you want to mess with me?'. After all, he didn't sound like the type of person to involve himself with childish and immature pranks or revenge schemes.

That's when she realized where she went wrong, the minute she said Trina was a fighter and worked out, he was interested. He would not have been interested in the slightest bit if she'd not told him what Trina was like!

Her stomach flipped and her fists slowly balled up. She turned to the back wall and raised her fist to pound on it in all her anger and hatred. The minute her hand started flying, Kyle grabbed for her wrist. Tears poured along her cheeks as she flew around to him, glaring at the man. "I hate him!" Jade exclaimed. "I fucking hate him…he conned me. He wouldn't have taken her! He wouldn't have taken her if I didn't tell him about her lifestyle…I didn't know! I promise I didn't…"

"It's okay," Kyle remarked. Jade whimpered as she tried to control her volcanic emotions. The man rubbed her back, comforting her as the others looked her way. "The second you hit that wall, you alert him that our ropes are off. I don't think you want to do that."

"No I don't."

"Just take a deep and calming breath. Everything will be fine, somehow." Kyle looked towards the others and took a deep breath. "When we get to Providence, we could make use of the other gangs in the area. They're all competitors, if you think about it. It's probable they would do anything to keep him from making a sale. I'm going to start thinking of a way, but I'll be sure that none of you are sold off."

"How can you do that Kyle?"

"I think we're all motivated in getting back home, Jade. Desperate people find ways to be free. Jesse's just about the worst gang in this black market business. He won't be easy to escape."

"Doesn't sound like it would be. He's a devil, after all…"

* * *

Yes he is truly a devil. I will be posting the next chapter with this for the reason that this particular chapter was added after the next chapter was written. I felt the storyline was going too fast, and felt that more interaction was needed with the people in the truck. Particularly because we will be seeing them again in the far future (Particularly Regina and Kyle will be important later).


	7. Untamable Fighting Spirit

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 7 (The Untamable Fighting Spirit)

_"Jade if I ever see you again, and I know I will, you are going to wish you were dog shit by the time I'm done with you."_ Trina sat at the back of the van with her hands tied behind her back. She was staring at the others trapped with her, less than the second truck they had. She made five people. In all, there was Dan Scheck, Marcus Ellis, Marcia Abraham, and Lucia Travis. She knew what each of them were being sold into at this point. The driver literally explained everything to them, without really meaning.

There was a hole in the back of the truck that led into the driver's area. The driver was with a fresh recruit who needed to learn everything about the gang. Feeling secure, the man explained _everything_. Trina was horrified by what she was hearing, but already she was formulating a plan of action as any good police officer ought to do. Unfortunately these four people with her, she couldn't save. Or at least, she could try.

"We'll be stopping in this town soon," she heard the driver say. They had names. Tyrone and Brandon. Tyrone was the driver and Brandon the recruit. The driver was fat and greasy, a disgusting slob who liked to slap the hostages around and terrorize them. Brandon was a beanstalk, tall and thin. He was also young, which was a shock. "We'll let the hostages out to eat. Jesse needs them fit and healthy, otherwise they won't make sales. The important one is the Deputy's daughter, remember that. She definitely must eat."

"If I'm so important," she whispered, "Then why do they need these four?" She thought of tackling the men somehow and freeing herself, but there wasn't much good that would do. She'd have to find a way to escape later, perhaps by befriending the buyer, if at all possible. "They'll forgo the others as long as they have me." Trina cleared her throat and called the attention of the four hostages. They looked up to her with concern, hope gone from their eyes.

Dan was meant to be sold as a worker, like her, in some sort of fields. Marcus wasn't fit enough to work, so he was being sent into a drug house. Lucia, the youngest and most terrified was a freebie to anyone that wanted her. Then Marcia would be sent into a drug house too, to be experimented on with some of the worst drugs out there.

Trina simply could not, in good conscience, allow this to happen. She was also fortunate that there was an idiot driving, and not Jesse himself, this was a benefit. "Okay guys, knowing the buffoons that have us…" She took a deep breath and moved her head against the hole to block out any sound. She winced as the others looked to one another. "They'll try to keep me most of all. I will distract them, when I do, you run. These buffoons are going to let us out, just like they did at the last stop. God knows where, probably another abandoned lot, but regardless…you run as fast as you can. Find shelter, find safety."

"What about you?" Lucia whimpered.

"Me?" Trina chuckled softly and exhaled, holding back her nervous tears. "Oh I'll be fine. I'm their 'prize' so they won't dare lose sight of me. I'll make it home though, and when I do…" She narrowed her eyes and started to scowl at the slightly open door where the light was coming through. "I'm going to have a very long, very serious, very _angry_ talk with a particular someone _stupid_ enough to put me through this."

She didn't want to admit to them that she was afraid of never getting back home, of never seeing her family. All her life she put a tough persona on for her family, because she had to be tough. For strangers, she needed to be brave, especially these people.

"How will you get away? They'll hurt you!"

"I'm a fighter, they won't break me, I can promise you that." She gave Lucia a warm smile, hoping the girl was comforted. "I'm not a police officer yet, but I will be. Just like my father. When I get home…I'll make sure you guys are safe in LA too."

"You're sacrificing your freedom for ours," Dan stated, "Why? Why would you do that?"

"It's what good people do. Now…" These people couldn't very well run with their hands tied, but they had to have the appearance of being tied. However, if she could somehow loosen the ropes, it would be best. "Marcia, you have the thinnest arms. Scoot over here, I'm going to try something…"

"Trina you don't have to do this," Marcia moved beside her and looked at her with grave concern. "Honestly. You deserve freedom as much as we do, why should you stay and we leave? How will we know you really are safe?"

"I'll find you. I don't know how I'm going to get out of here yet, I just know that if they lose me…they'll look for you. I can't let that happen. Bend forward please."

"What are you going to do?"

"Quiet." Marcia moved forward, nodding her head as Trina took a deep breath and lay on her side. She grabbed the rope with her teeth and began tugging, straining herself as she attempted to loosen the rope. Marcia and the others watched with wide eyes. She rose up to take a breath, coughing once she swallowed some of the rope. After she recovered, she went back in and began working at the rope once more, moving her tongue around it to give it some lubricant.

"That's gross."

"Sorry, there's no other way." After a few more painful tries, she leaned back up and put her head against the hole once more, panting heavily. "All right Marcia, try moving your hands through that. If you can, loosen the ropes on the others…that was a trick I learned from dad, you can always find some way to untie a rope."

"O-Okay." Marcia rubbed her wrists together until the rope eventually slipped over her hands. "Oh my god! It worked!"

"Yes." Trina laughed lightly and motioned to the other three. "Now work on them. You need to maintain the appearance of being tied, however, so leave the rope on, but loose enough they can get free. I think you'll run better with free hands than anything."

"We really don't want to leave you here, Trina."

"Like I said. Don't worry about me, I will be _fine."_ She didn't know that for a fact, she wasn't as afraid for her own life as she was other things that could happen through bodily injury. "I'm worth too much for them alive than I'm worth dead. When we do this, you guys run. Don't stop, don't look back, just keep moving forward." The four looked uncertain, but reluctantly nodded their heads as Marcia loosened their ropes.

Eventually the truck came to a stop and Trina signaled them to sit. She narrowed her eyes as shadows moved from outside the vehicle. "Thankfully I'm small enough…never been happier with my height…" She rose to her feet and slowly moved towards the door, preparing herself. "Okay guys, remember. They open this door, you for run for it. Don't stop, no matter what happens. Do not stop running. Get back to your families, watch over each other, and…I'll see you again one day."

"You shouldn't make promises like that," Marcus rubbed his wrist and closed his eyes as the four stood on their feet. "Especially if you're not planning on keeping them."

"Don't question my motives please, just get to safety. That's all I'm concerned with." The door slid open and Brandon was standing in front of her. She was grateful for it being him, rather than the fatty, it was more probable for her to deck him. Brandon stared at her with wide eyes while her lip turned up into a smirk. "Hello there. Nice to meet you, tall dark and skinny."

She lifted her right leg and leaned back on her left. Brandon opened his mouth to scream, but never got the chance, as she kicked forward and slammed her heel into his head. He was knocked back onto the ground, unconscious. "Holy shit!" Tyrone screamed. Trina laughed wildly and jumped from the car, kicking Tyrone in the gut.

Taking heed of her signal, the other for took off in a run. She kept kicking forward, preventing Tyrone from getting a good grab on her. The man looked back and cringed when he realized the others were gone. Grateful that they were, hopefully, safe, Trina stopped and let Tyrone tackle her to the ground. "You bitch," He spat, "They got away because you went and got fucking crazy!"

"Oh that's too bad. I care why?"

"Why you little…"

"Go ahead and kill me if you will, but I can't promise Jesse will be happy with that." Tyrone narrowed his eyes and pulled her to his feet. Brandon moaned as he sat up. He looked to the now empty truck and screamed in alarm.

"Brandon! Shut up!" Tyrone grabbed Trina by the hair and started to pull her around to the side of the truck. "I'm about to show you how to deal with prisoners like this smart-mouthed bitch."

"She let the others go?"

"What do you think? Probably a plan!" Trina stood with her back to the truck. She closed her eyes and let out a grunt when he slammed his fist into her jaw. Then another blow came. Making sure he didn't strike her in the stomach, she dropped down to her knees.

She opened her eyes, bleeding from the mouth as Tyrone pulled her up by the hair and leaned in dangerously close. When she was young, she was sent to live with her grandparents because her parents were homeless. Every day was another day of abuse, she'd grown strong protecting her little sister from them, and she started to learn to fight back. "This? This is nothing, Tyrone. You'd have to do worse." She spat at him, causing him to jolt back and throw another punch at her, striking her hard in the head.

Trina started to cough, still unfazed. Her eyes became lush with fire as anger rose in her. She could easily kill this asshole with her hands literally tied behind her back. If she wanted, she could run. "You can't break me, greaseball. You'll never break me." She was starting to regret her words, however, because she knew it would lead to a bigger beatdown, and that would be bad for many reasons. Yet she couldn't show weakness, she couldn't show fear, she had to be tough and show these men that she was no pushover.

"Oh yeah?" He grabbed her face, which angered her further. "Maybe I should beat you around a little more _intimately_ then? Why let a good body go to waste? Hm? How would that feel?" Her rage further increased as she despised him for what he was suggesting. Never before had she been subjected to such an act, and she wasn't going to let this fucker anywhere near her. Her body was meant for one, and one person only.

"You touch me with those sausage links you call fingers, you slimy little bastard, and I will personally chew them off and shove them up your ass. Then I will tear off your manhood and shove it down your throat for you to choke on it. How would that make _you_ feel?" She narrowed her eyes and lifted her leg, digging her knee deep into his groin, letting him know how serious he was.

Tyrone let out a fearful grunt and released her, slowly backing up. He began shuddering as though imagining her threat. She clenched her fists and took a slow step forward, her nostrils flared out as Tyrone seemingly shrank before her.

"I'll stick around, don't you worry, you fat piece of pig shit. I'm your 'prize', so I think we both know what Jesse would do if you did _anything _to me in any way. Just bear in mind that I don't need my hands to tear you apart. So do what you're best at. Get in the truck, and keep driving to bloody Providence."

"Okay, okay, fine! Sheesh!" The man waved his hand in the air and called for Brandon. "Brandon, put her in the back and close the damn door! God help this bitch…" She narrowed her eyes and watched with her pupils as he made his way for the driver's side of the truck.

Brandon yanked her arm and led her to the back, where she entered the truck gracefully. It was going to be a long drive now that she was on her own, but that was fine. The minute Brandon closed the door and the car started up, Trina let out a soft smile.

"I reiterate though," she whispered while closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the wall. "When and if I get home and ever see you again, Jade, I don't hate you, I understand you didn't know the guy, can for give you, but believe that I am _still_ going to be pissed off."

* * *

The people that were in that truck will become important to that second truck. I wanted to show a little of what Trina's dealing with to also give that she isn't just sitting around as a damsel would. Tell me your thoughts of this (And according to Alice in the last chapter, if Trina were to tell Jesse about what is going on, Jesse would so kill Tyrone).


	8. Detour on the Journey

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 8 (Detour on the Journey)

"He's the only one driving, we _could_ overpower him." Jade shook her head at Andrew's suggestion, still listening to all the people talk about how to take down Jesse. Overpowering was a good start, but how could they do that when he likely had a gun and was well prepared for any kind of mutiny. Not to mention, they were all tied except her.

She hugged her legs and raised an eyebrow upon the realization that she could untie them. Why hadn't she thought of this before. "I think we're more concerned with escape than getting our selves killed," Kyle muttered, "At the same time, this girl needs to get to Providence."

"Shouldn't have climbed onto Jesse's truck," Lisa looked over Jade with pity. "He's the last person you want to tick off. I saw him outright kill someone in the other truck and a gang member just because they pissed him off." Jade was beginning to question whether Jesse even had a better side to appeal to, was he inhuman? These people were right, it was a bad idea for her to jump into Jesse's truck.

"I don't know how to get you out here unless you run. You have to get free before you're sold overseas, because the police can't do anything once you're overseas." Earlier she'd used a pocketknife to undo everyone's ropes, so she took pride in having done that. "One thing Jesse doesn't have going for him, the fact that he opted for ropes instead of handcuffs."

"Yeah, but I can see why he doesn't bother. It seems to be a confidence thing. Undoing our ropes, though? I don't know what good it's going to do. We have to wait until he opens the door, and that guy…is the devil." She understood their concerns, and she was just as fearful, but she had to be strong. As she continued cutting through the ropes she felt the truck jerk to a stop. Instantly the group sat together and shielded her behind them on the chance Jesse was coming around.

"Women and children first," Kyle proclaimed. "Let the family off first. You go too, Jade." Her eyes widened as she looked up to the man, she couldn't just leave them sitting here. She wanted to be the last one off. "If you stay on here and Jesse closes the door on us, there's more chance the man will see you."

"Knowing him, I'm worth more dead than alive I guess…you'd think being LA's most hated would put some 'value' to my name!" Kyle chuckled as the others varied in their laughter. "By the way, Mrs. Lee isn't involved. Jesse's gang stole her trucks."

"I kind of figured she wasn't. Alice here is her niece, she wouldn't let her niece be put through this." Jade's eyes widened and she looked over to the Asian woman who hadn't been talking much during their trip. "Anyhow. You're going to need a way to Providence if you're looking for Trina."

"But I'll have to find the auction site."

"That's easy," Andrew replied, "I heard Jesse talking with one of his guards. "He told the guards to drive to _Pike's Realtors _and stated they were to take the elevator down to the basement where there was some sort of door revealing where the auction was. After that, all those sold will be going to Provincetown Harbor where ships will take them out to whatever country. Sounded a bit like the boat captains don't have any idea what their crewmembers are up to either…"

"Then if I don't get Trina at the auction, I have to get on that boat."

"Those boats will be filled with guards," Regina warned, "You don't want to get caught."

"I'm very good at being sneaky. I just…I realize if I lose Trina this time, it's all over." She bowed her head and tensed her body. The others frowned and she wiped away a tear. Her body trembled as she remembered Robbie's icy words, Tori's violent anger, and even Beck's aggravation. "I deserve everything that was said to me. I can't go back to LA now. I can't go back empty handed."

"They might still hate you even when you go back with her," Kyle reached over and rubbed her shoulder. "You'll have eight people here that won't hate you. Yes the Vegas are an extremely prominent member of society, and it is very bad that you let their eldest slip into Jesse's hands, but you didn't know that. I think Trina will understand you didn't know or mean for any of this to happen, and in time I'm sure they'll see it too."

"Maybe…" The door flew open and sunlight blinded them. How long had they been on the road for it to be so bright? They saw a man with shaggy brown hair and a moustache, much different than Jesse! Jade was relieved.

"I'm Dan, from the other truck. Come on, let's go!" Jade's heart skipped a beat as the man ushered the group out. This man was from the other truck? Did Trina get out? Dan pointed to the woods while peering around the side of the vehicle. "Move to the wooded area, I'll catch up. Jesse won't find you there."

"What's going on?" Jade looked around the truck to see another man standing over an unconscious gang leader. Dan put his hand to his mouth and called out to him.

"Come on Marcus, we have to get these people to safety!" Marcus took a deep breath and rushed over to the group as they helped Eric out from the van. "You guys are about twelve hours behind the last truck. We waited here to try and help you. Believe me, it was a long, but needed break."

"Where is_ here_?"

"Outside Denver Colorado." Jade almost died at that. Dan looked back to where Jesse was, then signaled for them to run. Mark picked up his son Eric and the group made their way to the forest. When Jade looked back, Jesse was getting up and pulling out his pistol. "Keep running! Ignore him and keep moving!"

"I'm not losing my cargo!" Jesse screamed angrily. "Don't think you can go far!" Jade's heart began racing as she kept from panicking. Jesse was now chasing them, surely they couldn't all run properly.

"Where are we going?"

"The new Chief of Police set up a blockade further down the path. Jesse would have run into it. We're going to see Chief Dooley, he's not far from here. We picked that lock with something we got from a man named Bob Duncan." Would the police send her back to LA? She couldn't risk it. She'd go to see the police, but there was no way in hell she was going back home until she found Trina. Even then, she couldn't be sure how welcome she'd be.

"You were in the other truck? Then you know Trina Vega!" Dan's frown scared her. She figured when she didn't see Trina, she wasn't with the group when she likely could have headed Dan and Marcus, but his frown seemed to cement that she really wasn't there. "She's still on the truck isn't she? You left her on the truck?!"

"She told us to leave. She said the only way we'd escape was by her staying. We had no choice, she argued it." Jade rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly. Of _course_ Trina argued. "Marcia and Lucia, the other two in our truck, they're safe."

"Where are they?"

"Headed back to LA, we stayed because we knew Jesse's truck would be coming through."

"I have to find Trina, I have to help her." Dan raised an eyebrow while Marcus looked at her with great skepticism. "Look it's important that I rescue her, I need to get to Providence

"That's suicide, no offense. Miss Vega seemed like a strong woman, she said she'd be fine."

"And you believed her? She doesn't exactly like to let her emotions through, you know!" Every time she taunted Trina in the past, the woman looked like she was just letting it brush off. Sure there were times she insulted back, or she told Tori not to let her friends talk to her in the way she did, but most times Trina just simply walked out of the room.

"She said she couldn't let us be auctioned off. If you're going to Providence, fine, but at least try and stay safe." Dan led the others through a fenced in yard where the police waited with an exterminator. The gunfire stopped a ways back, which meant they had to have entered territory where the police were.

The exterminator was a tall muscular man with a bald head. He stood beside a well decorated man in uniform. "I see you made it back," Chief Dooley pat Dan on the shoulder and crossed his arms, he didn't look too happy with the man though. "I thought I told you to stay put and let my men handle it. You could have blown the whole operation."

"You don't know what we've been through," Dan pointed back to where Jesse's truck had been. "Those freaks had us locked up in a hot truck. They were going to be auctioned off!"

While Dan and the Chief spoke, Jade began trying to add the math in her head. If the truck was twelve hours ahead of Jesse's truck, and they were in Denver, which was fourteen hours away from Las Angeles, then Trina was closing in on Illinois. Providence was a good forty-five hour trek. Trina had eighteen more hours before reaching Providence. Jade had twenty.

Then there was the paperwork on Jesse's desk, the auction wasn't for another couple of days, allowing time for all the gangs to arrive. She could reach them before the auction started, so that was a positive in her book. It wasn't much, but it was something.

She believed Jesse would continue on to Providence to oversee the auction and make sure his 'precious cargo' was sold to the highest bidder. Whoever bought Trina, Jade was going to latch onto like nobody's business. Still she didn't have much of a plan to speak of, but any action was better than no action, plan or not.

"Hey guys, I'm going to make a call," Jade made sure to announce this so she could slip away. There was no way the police here would let her away if she simply told them she was leaving. Kyle eyed her skeptically and walked over.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"I have to Kyle. You know that, I can't sit around."

"It isn't safe."

"I _know_. How can anyone expect me to sit around though when it's my fault she's out there!" She was scared of what Trina was going through. Sure, seeing Dan and Marcus was the first indicator Trina was at least still alive, but that wasn't enough. Trina could be hurt, she could be damaged, broken down, and it was her fault. She moved her hand to her chest as tears began to drip from her eyes. "I was the bitch, okay? I was the one that led her to Jesse without looking into who the bastard was, so I'm the one that has to get her back! She's got a life back home, a boyfriend and a family…she was happy. They were all happy. I screwed them up. I destroyed them. I know I would have wanted to see how it felt to do it, but now that it's happened-"

"It sucks doesn't it."

"Yeah…"

"So you never did tell us why you did it." Kyle looked back and gestured for her to walk with him. She groaned and did as suggested, walking towards the outer perimeter of the gate.

"I was jealous of her, jealous of her family. I think really I was also jealous of her relationship. I didn't know how good my own relationship was because theirs was so damn perfect."

"Nobody's relationship is ever perfect, Jade." She glanced to the side and slumped her shoulders.

"Could have fooled me."

"I think that's just it. Have you ever heard the phrase, the grass always looks greener?"

"And then it's really not?"

"Something like that. Say Trina had a great relationship, but at the same time, surely she and her boyfriend have had their fair share of arguments." That was true, there had to be times when the two fought, but in private. They were always so private about their relationship, and really, that had to be the best way to go. "Whatever someone else has always looks appealing to someone else."

"Her life, her relationship, her friends, they were appealing to me. I guess. I-I was so angry…I was actually going to try to break her and her boyfriend up. Instead, I handed her off to the worst possible person. Now everyone hates me…"

"Did they hate you before?"

"No…"

"Did they dislike you?"

"I don't know about that either. They were friends. The only thing I had was an abusive mom." Trina even commented on her mother a few times, saying Jade needed to find some kind of shelter or help away from her mom. Jade crossed her arms and moved her hand up to her forehead. "I'm eighteen now, and I don't even have to live with my mom anymore. My friends, and maybe even Trina, would have helped me…I know they would have."

"So. You had it pretty good. You didn't realize it, but you did. If your only real problem was your mother…you had a chance to get away."

"I was…blind…I didn't realize I had help, I didn't realize I had possibilities." Now she was ashamed of herself, embarrassed. For all she knew, Tori and Trina could have been her greatest allies in getting away from her mother. "Trina was going to be a police officer, her dad…her dad's a pretty powerful man. They would have found a way to help me. That family always found ways to help those that care about them." Her voice cracked as her pride began to strip away from her pained heart. "I-I destroyed my chance."

"Maybe not." Kyle pointed to a hole in the gate and looked back to the main area of the camp. "If you can actually find Trina and get back to LA, who knows, maybe you will have help."

"My boyfriend's still concerned about me." She tucked her hair back and laughed nervously. "I don't know why he is, I don't know why he doesn't hate me. He's the one that was texting me so much, almost got caught by Jesse because he was texting…he wanted me to get back home and to be safe."

"But you don't want that?"

"No. This is something I have to do."

"I guess I understand. Just don't forget him when you and Trina get back, don't forget that you do have that better side. Also, when you do get to your friend, maybe talk to her a little. Figure out what goes on in her life. I'm willing to bet you don't know much about her."

"Less than I know about Tori's life, to be honest. I guess I was just too concerned with one upping them that I never stopped to ask…I just wish-I wish they'd give me another chance, but I think I screwed up too much this time."

"Maybe." Kyle leaned against the gate as Jade slowly crawled through the hole. She groaned as dirt fell into her mouth. When she stood, she wiped off the dirt and spit up whatever made it into her mouth. She turned to face the man before her and smiled as Kyle waved. "I'll pay Deputy Vega a visit when I get back to LA."

Her jaw dropped as the man started to smirk. "Huh? You know him?" She didn't believe this man could possibly know David, or at least, she didn't think there was a chance of connection to anyone that knew that family. "What…"

"Yes I know him. I worked with him many years ago. Sergeant Kyle Maverick. I knew him when he and his wife had to deal with living in a hotel and were forced to send their daughters away to Holly's parents." She flinched upon hearing the news, she only recalled hearing something about that from Beck reciting what Sinjin told him. "I remember him doing everything he could to find a new place so he could get his daughters back, I believe the grandparents were not that good, part of the 'abuse is proper' generation. You might ask Trina about that."

"W-What?" Trina was abused? Tori was abused? By their grandparents? Her eyes widened as her body began to weigh down. Tears fell from her eyes as she realized her shame. Why hadn't she talked to the Vegas? Her shame turned to anger and she quickly turned away, looking up to the sky. "They would have helped me then. Wouldn't they? If they understood what I was dealing with…"

"Trina, maybe, as I recall, Tori was fairly young."

"When was this?"

"Oh maybe ten-twelve years ago?"

"Yeah, Tori would have been pretty young…" She moved her hand to her forehead and breathed out as a new fire brewed within her. "That settles it. I'm not giving up, in no way am I giving up." Honestly she had second thoughts, she had doubts, but now she was completely certain of her goal. "I'll do whatever it takes to find her."

"Good luck, Jade."

"Thanks Kyle. I appreciate the talk…Take care, maybe I'll look you up when I get back to town?"

"Go for it. I'll try and appease Deputy Vega as well as I can."

"Good luck, I'm pretty certain he was ready to kill me back there. Understandable, but fearsome."

* * *

That stroke of luck someone spoke of earlier? Yeah there it is. Jesse can't be feeling too good about losing everyone though. Jade's feeling somewhat better, who would have thought Kyle was an officer? Yeah, he'll be useful there. Oh, and boom if anyone caught the cameo here congrats for brilliant observation.


	9. Pit Stops

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 9 (Pit Stops)

Jade charged her phone up at a nearby CVS, granted she had to purchase a charger to do so. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do, charging it up, since there was no one beneficial she could call. She knew the Vegas wouldn't pick up, Beck would just chastise her for going off and putting herself in danger, and none of her friends were going to talk to her. The only other person she could think of was her mom, and her mom was likely to tell her to jump off a cliff or never come home.

She let out a sigh as she took a seat at a table. This CVS was oddly joined with a Subway restaurant, so it had its perks. Hunger settled in quickly when she left, so now she had a nice foot long Italian BMT sub with almost everything on it.

Seeing as how she was stuck in the middle of nowhere on the outskirts of Denver, there was no foreseeable way to get to Providence. "Why choose a place named Providence at all?" She mumbled while chewing her food. "Why not go to some place with a creepy name. Providence is like…ugh…" It wasn't the most important matter at hand, the important matter was what to do when Trina went through the second auction? If she got that far, that is.

How could Jade possibly locate the final buyer? Not to mention, when that person did buy Trina, would the place be filled with guards? How would she get through them all? She'd not dared to think that far, which likely would lead to failure. "Guess I'm winging it…" She took another bite of her food and glanced down to the phone, it still had a little ways to go before being fully charged. The CVS had a WIFI as well, which was strange but lucky for her.

While charging, she clicked open her Facebook tab. Her hand trembled as she grew weary over thinking of what people would be posting on her profile. Maybe they were glad she was gone, or perhaps they were still ranting and raving about how much of a terrible person she was.

To her surprise, she found nobody posted anything at all on her profile. She had no angry messages, or any messages whatsoever. To a point, this was good, but it also upset her as nobody missed her, but she couldn't let that upset her.

She ran a check on the others, to see how they were doing. Tori's profile was unavailable to her completely, which meant she must have been blocked. Cat removed her from her friend's list, but didn't have any privacy settings set up.

From what Jade saw, Cat had taken all the friends except Robbie off her list. There was a comment thread going on with Cat talking to someone that wasn't showing up, which was a good indicator that the person not showing up was blocked or blocking her. In other words, Tori was still remaining somewhat active on Facebook.

Suddenly a chat box popped open, she was receiving a message from Beck. "Where are you, Jade?" She groaned and set her sandwich down, gazing longingly and debating one more bite before answering. With a heavy sigh she reached over and started typing.

"CVS in Colorado. I got off the truck, still heading to Providence. Discovered location of the auction."

"Jade please come home! Let the police deal with this."

"As if they'd be able to do anything before Trina's sold."

"What are you trying to prove?"

"Nothing! I gave Trina away, I have to get her back!"

"It's dangerous! No one wants to see you hurt!"

"No one cares, Beck. If I don't do this, I can't go back to LA-don't you understand that?! I'm not leaving Trina high to dry. I'm not letting her get sold, or killed, or-or anything else!"

"Jade what can you do? She's the fighter, you're not. No offense, but she's gone through the training. Hell, she's even started going through police academy, so she knows how to handle herself. What about you? What can you do?"

"I don't honestly know. But I'll find a way, Beck. I can guarantee that." She moved out of Facebook and yanked her sandwich from the plate. She angrily bit into the food and glared at the clock on the wall. She hated to admit it, but Beck was right, she wasn't the fighter here. The best she could do was swing a pipe to bust a couple heads, but she couldn't move like a martial artist, and she'd never handled a gun in her life. Chances of her winning a fight against guards with guns and moves were slim to none.

"I still have to try. I can't live with myself knowing what I did, and I can't go back to LA with this on me." Try as he might, David would have no jurisdiction outside LA, so it wasn't like he could go vigilante all of a sudden. None of the police in Providence would know what to do. Therefore, she was the only person that had a slight bit of inside knowledge now. "Not like Trina's just going to be able to control the situation and hop onto the next flight back to LA…"

"You're stopping in Chicago?" Trina asked as Tyrone and Brandon pulled her from the van. "Why the hell are you stopping? Don't you have a deadline to make? Also can you _be _a little gentler? Damn!"

"You got rid of the other people, so you're going to collect other people," Tyrone muttered. Trina's eyebrows raised and she started to laugh. Her hands were still bound behind her, but the dumbasses still didn't realize they should keep the ropes on her ankles. If she were to get out of their grasp, now what would they do?

"Let me rephrase. You're stopping in a highly packed town with a hostage whose hands are clearly bound. Not to mention, two big burly guys with a petite, 'harmless' twenty year old girl?" She smirked as Tyrone rolled his eyes. "Now what's that going to say?"

"Brandon is a scrawny ass bean," Tyrone pointed to the thin kid and narrowed his eyes. "There's nothing burly about him. Also, who said you were fucking harmless?" Trina did a mock gasp and rolled her eyes. Brandon still had a massive bruise on the side of his face where she kicked him, and she was almost certain Tyrone had internal bleeding. If not, she'd be happy to cause him some. She was trying not to overexert her body, though.

"What about that group of people!" Brandon pointed to a small group sitting around a table. There was a dark haired girl sitting beside a thin redhead with a milky complexion. To the right of the brunette was a tall man with a curly buzz cut. The redhead had a small, sarcastic looking boy beside her. They were talking to a teenager with a leather jacket and headphones around his neck. Also at the table was a blonde woman in a police uniform.

It was clear these people were at lunch. There was no way in hell Trina would be helping Brandon or Tyrone in any way. "You want…me to help you…take on a group of people with a police officer in full uniform? She's going to call for backup before you get a chance!"

"No, because you're going to do your little leg thing and take them all out."

"Really now?" She studied the brunette and smirked as she eyed the building they were sitting outside of. A karate studio. The brunette was not only clad in a martial arts outfit, but she was also wearing a black belt. "I'm not the only martial artist here. If I'd known Jesse had such idiots in his gang, I would have suggested he put forth a different driver! Besides, whether or not you have a quota to make, don't all your hostages have to meet specific standards?"

"Sure they should pass various tests to determine where they're to be grouped, what to be sold as. These people are clearly workers, though the boy can be drugged." Trina narrowed her eyes at him and clenched her fists as her jaw locked into place.

"You're sick, disgusting, and an all around terrible person. You know that?"

"I've been told."

"I'm not helping you. If you try to force me, I_ will_ scream." She felt a gun at her back and glanced over her shoulder. It wasn't a normal looking pistol, but rather, looked almost like a tranquilizer gun. She started panic, any kind of drug in her body was the last thing she needed! "What is that?"

"We can't drug you up, but if you cause us trouble…we'll put you to sleep. Now…fight those people and wear them out. Kill the officer if you have to." She growled through her teeth and looked back to the people at the table. The redhead was hugging the officer. Her heart pounded as tears welled up in her eyes. This was a family! Friends! She couldn't do that to them.

"I said _no_. So I suggest putting me back in the truck and driving to Providence before your boss finds out you've been wasting time." She felt his hand on her throat and stiffened as his hot breath fell onto her neck.

"You will do what I tell you to, bitch."

"You can't threaten me, I'm more afraid of _Jesse_ than I am you. Hell, Brandon's more a threat than you."

"Hey what are you doing with that girl!" A voice cried out. Trina's eyes widened as Tyrone cursed. The officer had spotted them and was getting up from the table with the brunette. "Let her go!" Tyrone moved the gun from Trina's back and growled as Brandon grabbed her wrist.

"Brandon, get the bitch to the truck and drive. Just get her to Providence. If you have to hit her with the tranquilizer, then do it." As Brandon tugged Trina away, she gained a burst of energy and lifted her leg up to kick Tyrone in the back of the head. The man fell forward, screaming out as the officer and brunette ran up to him.

By the time they reached the truck, Brandon had her in the passenger side of the truck while he was in the driver's seat. She narrowed her eyes and looked to the road as he sped onto the freeway. "You're an idiot Brandon," Trina scowled, "The cop saw your truck. She knows what to look for now."

"Why do you think I'm driving as fast as I can?!"

"Eh, whatever, I'd rather be your hostage than that fat bastard anyway."

"Why do you insist on fighting us? It's no use you know."

"Oh I know, and just so you know, if I wanted to, I could get away anytime." She locked her jaw in place as Brandon glared in her direction. "I'd just like to take out Jesse, and I have a feeling I'll be seeing him at this auction."

"Would you just shut up, you already got my partner arrested."

"That's the job of a police officer. Taking people out."

"Fuck you." She heard a click and felt a sharp sting in her side. Her eyes widened and she turned her head to see Brandon pointing the tranquilizer gun at her. She let out a whimper as Brandon started to pull over to the side of the road. "You're going to wish Tyrone were still around. Now I get to have a little fun." Her vision began to blur as a strange exhaustion overcame her.

"If you touch me…I swear to god…"

"Oh please, only Tyrone is sick enough to do something like that. I might slap you around, no I'm _going_ to slap you around so you can feel it when you wake up. Maybe we can't drug you, but I can certainly keep you under the tranquilizer for the rest of the trip."

"Go to hell. Coward, beating up a woman when she's unconscious…"

"Shut up, bitch." Her body jerked as he struck her with the butt of the gun. Her vision darkened and she fell against the door. "You'll be sleeping the rest of the way, so forget seeing Jesse…you're not going to get the chance."

* * *

So what are your thoughts?


	10. Landing in Providence

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 10 (Landing in Providence)

Jade stopped off at an airport and tugged her lips back into a frown as she thought of taking a flight out to Providence. What were the chances of reaching there? She had enough money for a flight, all in her checking account, which her mother couldn't touch. There was eight hundred and fifty-six the last she checked, so she could definitely take a plane ride out. The only issue with that was not knowing exactly where to find anything, or her potentially being recognized by someone watching the news.

Of course she'd checked the news online, her name was listed as 'missing'. It was also reported that she may have been captured by the very same gang as Trina. It was a risky endeavor, but a chance she'd have to take. If she was caught and sent back to LA, then all would be lost. She was the only hope of finding Trina alive.

"Well it does feel good to be out of that truck…" Bravely taking the chance, she entered the airport. Hopefully the news wasn't covering the story in the airport. If it was, she'd be even less able to remain obscure. To her luck, the airport was not highly packed. She was able to make a beeline towards the attendant, and quickly pulled her wallet from her pants. "I'd like a flight to Providence, please?"

"The next flight is in twenty minutes," The woman replied while taking her card. Jade was extremely happy with the news, after all, it was bringing her a whole step closer to her goal. The woman rang her card and handed it back, smiling pleasantly. "Enjoy the flight, ma'am."

"Thank you!" She made a break for the terminal, still happy no one recognized her. Or if they did, they weren't saying anything. After all, if she were supposedly in Jesse's custody, then what was she doing out of his custody?

The wait was grueling, and the guard that scanned her was a little suspicious of her, but let her through anyway. After a rigorous search, they started to close the line. The flight attendant announced that it was time for everyone to board the plane. As she was making her way, she heard someone's voice rising above the rest. Her body tensed and she turned around to see Jesse in the distance.

"You!" Jesse began to push people out of his way as he advanced upon the terminal, nostrils flaring and eyes wild with rage. "Stay right there!" Her heart began racing as she tugged on her purse strap and began pushing ahead of the people in her line. They started to complain and she furiously apologized.

"Sorry, sorry, help!" She made her way to the flight attendant and officer nearby and pointed to Jesse. "There's a dangerous man after me!" Jesse froze as the two looked towards him. Her breathing began to relax as her lips curved into a smirk. Jesse clenched his fists as the officer grabbed his radio. "That's Jesse Samael Klein. The guy on the news that took those girls in LA."

"We have a situation," The officer radioed it in and Jesse immediately bolted the other direction. Once the officer gave chase, Jade handed the attendant her ticket and raced into the plane where she could finally calm down.

Arriving in Providence, Jade had to be awakened by the flight attendant. She had nothing to do for a while, since she was finally there, but she could at least locate the place disguised as a realtor's office.

She was hopefully there before any of the gangs, but figured that would just be wishful thinking. Still winging it, she pondered if she should try to start some big issue with the gangs and Jesse's gang. Maybe she could manage to get them distracted enough to get Trina. If not, she'd have to make her way to the harbor. Either way, she was keeping close eye on Trina. That's all that mattered, keeping a close eye on her and getting her out of there or getting onto the boat if she couldn't get Trina before the sale was made.

Her phone rang, startling her so much that she let it ring three times before grabbing it from her purse. Looking at it, the caller was surprisingly Mr. Vega. She answered and heard the same deep tone in his voice that was present some days ago. "Jade what are you doing? I know Beck has been giving me these photos and informing me that you've decided to stalk Jesse. What exactly is going on? It's bad enough my daughter is caught in there, I can't rightfully say it feels good knowing you, despite what you've done, have put yourself in the same predicament. If I'm trying to save my daughter, how the hell am I supposed to deal with two people? What if Jesse sells you off to some country? How do I explain that to your parents?"

Her stomach twisted and her breath hitched in her throat. "Well first off my mother wouldn't give a shit, she'd party before anything else. In fact she's probably in a good mood. The only one who would _maybe_ give a shit is my dad. I don't know, and I don't care. All I know is I can't go back without Trina."

"I admire you for this, but Jade, if you're doing this just to prove something or because of some-"

"I'm doing this because I feel responsible. I have to Mr. Vega. Even if it kills me, I will get Trina." She could tell by the tone in his voice that he felt the same. There was no doubt in her mind that the man would go to hell and back for his daughter. "I know you don't want to feel responsible for me, so don't. It's not because of everything said and done, it's not because I'm trying to prove something. I know I messed up, I didn't realize who Jesse was, and now that I do…he scares the _hell_ out of me."

"Why? What has he done?"

"I-I don't know, I just feel like he's this…really scary, frightening-the point is he scares _me_." The way Jesse looked at her in the airport was enough to send shivers down her spine. There was something immensely evil about the man. He could retain such a calm, cool demeanor, but when it all came crashing down, he could also be the most frightening devil in disguise. "I feel like he's the type to…I don't know he'd shoot and ask questions later. He just lost all the people in his truck-"

"I am aware of that. We had a flight come in from Denver, a whole bunch of hostages freed-but Trina was nowhere…Four said she saved them by distracting the drivers." She was surprised to hear Trina did something to distract them. It said quite a bit in the lines of hope if Trina still had fight left in her. David's voice grew weary and full of fear and concern as he continued to speak, "I want my daughter back. I can't imagine what I would do if we lost her…"

"That's why I'm looking for her, Mr. Vega. I didn't mean to do what I did. I just…how has everything been?"

"How is everyone? Oh well-" He chuckled dryly and Jade started to frown. "Tori's not left her sister's room, won't stop hugging that stuffed Trina has and has been laying on the bed weeping. Holly has been sitting on the couch, _endlessly _painting her bloody nails. I've been doing everything I can to hold this family together. It's taking everything I have not to rush out to Providence and put these bastards out myself, but I can't. I can't leave my family, I can't do anything that's out of my jurisdiction…I'm stuck! It's frustrating as hell, that's how everything's going."

She held her breath as David let out a grumble, his voice grew deep once more, generating a heavy feeling within Jade's heart. "Last night we tried to watch a movie, and what was the first thing we saw turning on the television? That movie Liam Neeson was in, _Taken_. That just about killed it."

"I'll do everything I can…"

"I don't want to be held responsible for you getting yourself killed. This needs to be handled by the professionals, Jade. You are not a professional. My daughter is more a professional than you are, hell!"

"That would explain how she got those hostages out of the truck…" Jade rubbed her neck and leaned against a wall, groaning softly as she contemplated what to say to him. He was bound determined to see her safe as well, which was what his job was, but she knew how to appeal to him. After all, she was saving his daughter. "Look, I know I can get Trina back. I don't know how, but I know it, and think about it Mr. Vega. You want to know what's going on as much as any father would want to know about his daughter. She's in danger, the police can't find her,_ and_ she's about to be shipped out of the country! You'll lose her forever, and _I'm_ the only thing keeping that from happening right now!"

David had every right and capability of telling the police in whatever town she was in to go on a manhunt and bring her in. He could issue that order, or at least request that order. So it was important that she could reach him and get him to understand what she was doing.

"This isn't just about me. I'm doing this for Trina, for Tori, for you guys and for Sinjin. I am doing this because it's _right_, and damn it, you're not stopping me! She's your daughter, so who else can get this close to her Mr. Vega? Who?" She heard him take a deep breath, a sign that he was at least contemplating her. "You love Trina, I know you do. So does Tori, Mrs. Vega, and even Sinjin. I fucked up trying to mess with that relationship…I was jealous and resentful. Now, I'm just trying to get her back for you guys. I don't care what happens to me. I can forever be hated if that's all right, as long as I get her back…" She just had to sell it now, she had to make him say yes to this. She didn't need him to tell her how dangerous it was, she already caught that from her brushes with Jesse up to this point. "Deputy, would you really throw away the one shot you have at getting your daughter back?"

"You haven't been properly trained, Jade. Even Trina's been through some of the academy, you've been through none of it. You don't know the proper procedures, but I guess you do know how dangerous this is. There's really no sense in forcing you back here. You're right…I need my daughter more than I need to know you're safe, _however_ you need to_ remain_ safe and get back here along with Trina! Got that?"

"I do, sir."

"One more thing. You need to be in constant communication with me. You are my eyes and my ears Jade. Do you understand?" Jade's eyes started to widen as she heard a clicking noise in the background. "Temporarily Jade, I'm giving you a job as an officer. This is only temporary, though…"

"Oh neat, do I get a shiny badge and gun?"

"No."

"Okay fine…but yeah, I'll be in communication. I promise."

"All right…don't let my daughter out of sight, that's your first order. Your objective is to get her home safe."

"I understand Mr. Vega-Deputy-I won't let you down." She was ecstatic that he trusted her to do this. Granted he probably didn't trust her, but he was required to give her this 'temp' job in order to make it seem more legitimate.

It was the first time she actually felt like what she was doing had worth, or that she herself was worth something. It was an amazing and overpowering feeling, and she would embrace it with all that she could.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm outside the rental building where the secret auction apparently takes place underground. It might be a few hours until Trina's driver arrives with her, and twelve or so hours after that before Jesse arrives."

"Okay Jade. You know what a stakeout is?" She started to pale and fell onto a nearby bench that was overlooking the building. Her stomach began to growl and her eyes started to water.

"Can I at least get some food first? I'm hungry." The man heaved a heavy sigh and Jade placed her hand on her stomach. "Really…hungry…" Her eyes scanned the surroundings until she spotted a small burger shack next to the building. "There's a burger joint just next to the building."

"All right, grab yourself a bite. Once done, find yourself a spot and get comfortable. You're going to be watching for Trina. When you see her, stay on her. When Jesse arrives, stay on him too. Like a hawk. Don't let your presence be known, however."

"So what about the auction? I was just going to jump in and watch."

"Would you like to die? Because all those gangs in there will realize you're not with them. If they see any civilians, you're dead." Her heart dropped to her stomach and despair stabbed her like a knife. She didn't think it'd be so easy just to shoot that plan out of the water. What could she do then?

"Well…what can I do? What would I watch for?"

"This is kind of difficult since you don't have all the equipment needed…not to mention the expertise…damn you were just going to go down into the pit!"

"Okay, I know that's wrong."

"Even Trina could have told you that was wrong."

"Sheesh…how do I do this, Deputy?"

"Scour the building. Check for entrances, exits, and if there's any way you can get a camera inside…" Jade looked around once more and smirked when she spotted Radioshack two doors down from the burger stand.

"There's a radioshack. Would they have good stuff?"

"Yes. Get a camera inside if there are no gangs. Do _not_ go down elevators! People could be guarding those doors. Get a tiny camera and put it somewhere with a good vantage point, but hidden, and sync it with your phone…"

"Okay. I'll do that right now."

"Call me if you have anything else. In the instant anything changes, let me know."

"Yes sir."

* * *

So she's got the vote of confidence from Mr. Vega, and after a close call at the airport, she's ready to see what comes her way.


	11. Setting up Surveillance

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 11 (Setting up Surveillance)

"Carefully now…" Jade had David on Skype to assist her in her stealth, since he wanted to see how well she was at sneaking in on things. In order to help him see things, she attached a string around the part if her case near the charger and tied it so she could wear her phone like a necklace. It worked surprisingly well, and when she had to talk to someone, she would put the phone in her chest pocket and let the small camera portion stick out.

She made it past the secretary easily, asking where the bathroom was. When she rounded the corner, she stopped to take a look down the hallway, grinning when she located the stairwell. The phone was still in the pocket, but David could still see just fine. "Mr. Vega, are you recording on your end? I mean like, recording the recording?" She had to whisper into the camera, just in case, but fortunately he was able to hear just fine. It was apparent he was in his study with a pair of amplified headphones at max volume for that purpose.

"Yes. If something goes wrong, I need to be sure I have this evidence. I've already cleared this with the Providence police." It was amazing the kind of connections he had, so she wasn't going to question anything. "Told them I had an officer staking out a gang in my town that was going up there for illegal activities, so they know it's my jurisdiction. They also understand not to send police in yet, on the chance that they could spark a situation. We need to keep everything as clean as possible."

"Yes sir."

"I will not forgive myself if we do something wrong and put my daughter's life in harm's way. She's strong but there's only so much she can take." How much was it that Trina could take, then? She didn't want to imagine the worst, she didn't want to think Trina as being broken, shattered, destroyed, and all because of her. She clenched her fist and slowly walked towards the stairwell, checking herself.

"You're not the only one that won't forgive themselves if something goes wrong You're forgetting that I'm the one that put her in this situation in the first place." David scoffed lightly, hurting Jade when she heard him.

"Believe me, I've not forgotten. The only reason you're not rotting in a cell right now is because you're my only hope of seeing my daughter again." Jade blinked a couple times and stopped before the door.

"Well it's not exactly a compliment or a 'thanks', but I'll take it." It felt good to be appreciated for once, even if the person showing appreciation still met her with disgust. She opened the door and carefully inspected the stairwell before descending, stopping at every floor to make sure there wasn't anyone there. "Mr. Vega, how does a criminal mind work. Why choose a town named Providence to hold an auction like this? Why…Why do something like this? Illegal slave trade, illegal drug experimentation…what's the purpose? Is there some kind of rush?"

"No. For many it isn't about getting a rush. Organizations, people like Jesse, they're not thrill seekers. It's about monopoly. Black market, to be perfectly accurate. People in the world will buy anything, and a criminal needs to know how to keep it on the down low. He has to be smart, cunning, not necessarily vicious. They cannot afford to get sloppy. The criminal mind is a dangerous thing."

"You sound like you know a lot about it."

"I majored in criminology, the study of the psyche of the criminal mind. It's what Trina is studying. She's also got a minor in martial arts. I suspect she'll be a combat specialist one day."

She pressed her back against the wall and raised an eyebrow as she peered over a railing. How many floors were there in this place? "The police have that?"

"Yes. You were asking about Providence. It's a small town in a small state, not many would expect it to be the location of illegal black market trade. Sometimes the name has nothing to do with it, sometimes it does, I'm not sure in this instance."

"I see…" She stepped on the final floor and carefully opened the door. She peered in and spotted two people standing in front of an elevator, as though guarding it. Their backs were turned to her. "There are two people near the elevator, they not facing me, so I might be able to make it. I'm not sure if I can chance it. Getting a camera in there is the only hope to see anything, though." She put the camera of her phone through the door and held it for a minute before pulling it back in. "What do I do?"

"There is a wall between you and them. Duck behind it." The room was shaped oddly that the door she was in was in an alcove almost while the wall adjacent to her on the right pushed ahead some and had the elevators on that front side.

Jade slipped carefully through the door and made sure it shut without making a sound. Her eyes remained on the guards, ensuring they didn't look around her. As she slid against the wall, she felt her back brush against a doorknob. Her eyes widened as she spun around and saw a large brown door.

Thinking this was the way, as there truly wasn't any other place in this particular area, she carefully opened the door and slipped in. "Why don't they have it locked, Mr. Vega?" She whispered. David's reply sounded a bit hazy, as if she was beginning to lose the signal. She hoped that wasn't the case, because she really didn't want to have to sneak back out without his help.

"They're so close to their auction it seems, but aside from that, they have guards standing there at the elevators. There is no need for them to lock the door."

"I guess not." As she walked towards the large corridor, she came to a wide open archway that led into an auditorium about the size of a gymnasium. There was a stage in the far back where the victims were likely to be led out of, and many rows of chairs between the stage and her. "Where can I put the camera?"

To the right was a podium with a vase in a clear shot of the stage and audience, perhaps she could use this. She removed a small circular camera from her pocket and set it carefully in the vase. "With this, Jade, we could unearth their entire operation. An illegal black market auction going on underneath a real estate office in Providence? Who would have thought of it?"

"I don't know. I know I synced that camera's feed with my phone and the recording's going to be sent to you, what else is happening?"

"The recording will also be sent to Rhode Island's police department and they will determine if it should be sent to Washington. Which it probably will. The nation will have to deal with it. Either way, I just want my daughter back."

"I agree. Have I said how sorry I am?"

"A million times, Jade. Now just find out if there are alternative exits. We'll want to place the second camera you bought near that exit. Whichever door Trina goes out off, we have to know."

"Oh Mr. Vega, what happens if I run into Jesse…again?"

"You run to the nearest safe location you can find. That man is one of the most dangerous and notorious criminals in LA. If you run into him, run. Hide. Then wait. His profile seems to show him like one of those wolves that once they get your scent, they never stop hunting you. You gave him Trina, you're the witness that spotted him, and you're the one that could tear his entire operation down. You can bet he will keep after you until he's got you on your knees."

"I really should have done my research then…"

"You think?"

"Sheesh." Jade moved to the stage and checked the walls for anything. Behind the curtain there was an archway leading into a tunnel. She followed the tunnel until she came to a flight of stairs. The stairs led up and out of a nearby warehouse. Her eyes widened and she instantly rushed to a nearby wall and planted the second camera to overlook both the exit and the door of the warehouse. "I found something Mr. Vega! I found the only other exit."

"Great news. Now you wait…where did you say you last saw Jesse at?"

"The Denver airport. I don't believe any plane would let him onboard, so he's probably driving. He won't be here for several more hours."

"All right then. You've done well, get yourself a bite to eat and prepare to watch for anything."

"What happens if we can't get Trina before she gets on the boat?" She knew he didn't want to think about it, and neither did she. If there was any chance in hell of catching her before she got on that boat, she would do it. If not, she was getting on there before it set sail. "What would you do?"

"You know what I would do."

"You'd get on it and raise hell wouldn't you."

"That's my daughter they have. If she gets on that boat, you can bet your ass I'd be on that boat in a heartbeat. As for you…I don't know. It is even more dangerous than where you're at now."

"She's being sent to a second auction in whatever country representative wants her. I guess the representative doesn't matter as much as that boat."

"Correct. I have great reservations about letting you go on a boat, but…"

"I agree that Trina is…more important than myself. I hope the country isn't far. Hell, I hope it's not Iraq or Iran or any place that's going through wartime right now."

"Let's try not to think about that, shall we? Contact me when the situation changes. Let's pray it doesn't get so far as to the ship."

"I will, and yeah, let's hope…but Mr. Vega, I'm not going to lose faith. I don't believe she'd be lost if she gets on that boat."

"Thank you, but…" David took a deep breath and spoke as if he were in great pain, of course the stress was likely traumatizing for him. "If she gets on that ship, Jade. You really will be the last hope. I hope you understand what that means."

What did it mean? If Trina got on that boat, they were in international waters, there was no more the police of either LA or Providence could do. The police in Providence could take out those at the auction, there were many things to deal with inland, but out there on the seas, David could do nothing for his daughter.

Therefore, the only one that could do anything was Jade, and hope was not lost unless she lost out. Her stomach tightened as she started to grimace. The risks were high, the fears were amazing but she could do this. She just had to find her bravery, and for once, do something for someone other than herself.

That's exactly what this was, after all. This was bigger than she was, bigger than anything she'd ever dealt with. It was a fearsome world out there, and she could only imagine nightmares. With a deep breath, she nodded her head and clenched her fists. She could not fail.

"I do, Mr. Vega. I do understand…Still I'm going to bring your daughter back."

* * *

So Jade's got a little intel behind her. David is a good help, that's for sure. Though you can imagine his growing fear that he may lose his daughter. Jade knows what to do and she's bound determined to do it.


	12. Gang's Arrive

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 12 (Gangs Arrive)

The waiting was excruciating, and it was hours before a single gang ever came in. Drivers eventually arrived, and Jade kept a close eye on every one. Each driver with a cargo truck would pass the building and go to a cheap hotel, which was startling at first, but David informed her that it was probable gangs needed some sort of front to stash their captives away. If they used a hotel as a front, it clearly meant the manager of that hotel was well aware.

"Cue trashy hotel. Let's investigate the dump." The hotel was close by, which was a plus for Jade. She didn't want to have to travel long distances if she could avoid it.

The hotel was three stories tall, and probably had over a hundred rooms. She was careful in checking it out, knowing that if she was spotted, it could potentially mean trouble for her. She entered the establishment looking casual and not out of place, which meant she was ignored by many unless she made moves. After all, they weren't going to lash out at some random civilian walking into a hotel, were they?

The hotel manager was at the front desk, working on paperwork. Her eyes drifted to the notes he was jotting down and she could see clearly that he was putting down what gangs were going where. Some drivers were putting their hostages in one room together. That was a frightening thought, since she almost had to plug her own nose when she entered the place.

Jesse's gang was mentioned on the roster as having not checked in yet, but the people would be staying in room 107 on the first floor. Her eyes slowly drifted up to the manager, who oddly enough hadn't noticed her yet. He was a semi rotund fellow with a black top hat and round glasses. "Hey sir, are there any rooms available for passing travelers?" The man looked up from his paperwork, and reached up to adjust his glasses. His lips curved to a tiny smile as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry miss we're all booked. However, if you try the Stamford Inn down the street, I think they have some available rooms." She was expecting him to say as much, but it was nice knowing he wouldn't immediately pounce on her. Currently, she was no threat to the operation, to their knowledge.

"Okay. Thank you very much." She slinked away, glancing back to the drivers walking their 'cargo' into the hotel. _"Not a threat? Maybe not to these gangs. I don't want to start anything with them."_ She had to hold back from getting involved and rustling any of the hostages, as hard as it was. She bowed her head, speaking to the David on skype through the phone. "I can't stand it Mr. Vega…have you-have you ever run into a situation like this?"

"Sadly many times. There are times in a police officer's work where you might find a missing person being held by a gang, and you desperately want to save the others but can't. Sometimes you get the chance to save more than one person, but then there are times where you can't save everyone."

"Like right now…"

"You don't want to cause any grief for the gangs that are already there, Jade. If they come after you, Jesse won't be your only concern. The people they have, I know it hurts to be unable to save them, and I would give anything to rescue them as well, but there isn't a thing we can do without causing a major uproar. You're nowhere equipped for what would happen, either."

"I know…I know…focus on Trina-and only Trina."

"Correct."

"She's going to be in room 107. What should I do?"

"Set up one of those small cameras."

"How? I can't get through all these-" In the corner of her eyes, she saw a maid walking out from behind a door. She had a cart of fresh towels with disgusting brown pillows that she was pushing. Inspired, Jade went into the area that the maid left. She was well pleased to find that nobody was around, and there was an open locker with a maid's uniform on. "Yes! I can go incognito!"

In about ten minutes, Jade had the uniform and her hair was up in a bun behind the white headband. Her hands gripped the greasy cart and her body shuddered. "Is everything in this place filthy?" Then again, it was a gang's hideout, what was she expecting? She rolled her eyes and pushed out of the area, "God help anyone that wants to stay here overnight. I don't think I could handle an hour in this roach infested shithole."

As she walked through the mass of smelly, disgusting people covered in their own piss, she had to hold her breath and remember not to complain.

Room 107 wasn't far at all, and the door was opened, as were most of this hotel's empty rooms. Once inside, she removed the small camera and looked around the area for a good vantage spot.

She finally found one near the door. On top of the door frame was a perfect place to hide a small camera and see the entire room. "All right, that's settled." The room itself was a mess, waiting for a maid's touch. If it could possibly be cleaned.

The bed looked like it was recently slept in, smelled like a couple had slept together, no less. The window was without its curtains, and the window itself was stained and had glossy looking smears streaked all over it.

The table in front of the window had crumbs on the surface and an ashtray with an old cigarette resting in place. The chair had one short leg and a crack going down the side. It was too much for Jade to stand. Never would she stay in a hotel this fucked up, so Trina probably wouldn't be able to deal with it either. Unfortunately, Trina would have to deal. The driver may also have to stay in the room with the hostages, otherwise the people captured might try and escape. Knowing Trina, she'd kick out the window and make a mad dash for it.

Jade grabbed the cart and looked down at the handrail as she felt a glob of grease once more. "What the hell am I touching? Ugh…I think I'm going to be sick." She pushed the cart out of the room and moved back to the maid's chambers. Fortunately there was a sink to wash her hands in, so she could do that and get back in her old clothes. As she contemplated a change of clothes, she thought it best to wait until after she left the hotel.

She pushed her clothes into a large bag and started to leave the hotel. "My shift is over," she informed the doorman. The man tipped his hat to her and she smiled politely.

When she began walking down the street, she saw one more cargo truck turning and driving her way. Her heart pounded as she studied the driver and the unconscious person in the passenger's seat. "Mr. Vega?"

"What?"

"Look…" The cargo truck stopped beside the curb and the driver exited the vehicle. He walked around and opened the passenger door, yanking the hostage out and throwing her over his shoulder. Jade's breath caught in her throat as she watched Trina's arms dangle over the man's back. She felt an immense rage seeping through her when she saw the bruises on Trina's face and her arms. "He…He beat her…"

David wasn't saying anything, but for him to see his daughter like this, he had to be livid. She wanted to kill this man, to tear him apart limb from limb. She heard Tori scream in the background and quickly covered the phone. The man holding onto Trina looked over to her and started to smile as he saluted her with two fingers. Jade held in a gag as she watched the man carry Trina inside as if she were some kind of potato sack.

The world around her began to spin as her knees buckled. All she could see now was the man smiling at her and Trina covered in bruises. She felt a sharp pain in her gut, as if someone had just stabbed her with a thick knife and twisted it.

Fast on her feet, she ran around the building and stopped at a small trash bin beside the dumpster. She grabbed the edges and began retching, forcing the bile and the nausea out of her system.

When finished, she fell to her knees and wiped her mouth with her arm as her tears stung her. Her body ached and trembled as she thought on Trina. She could hear Tori crying in the background, bawling about losing another sister.

How could she have forgotten? Beck mentioned what Sinjin said about Trina having had a sister around her age. She coughed as her fingers slid along the concrete pavement. "Mr. Vega…Trina had an older sister, right? What-what happened to her? If you don't mind me asking…how old was Tori when it happened?"

"Tori was about five, this was just before we lost the house. Trina and Rebecca were playing out in the yard. Trina was seven at the time, Rebecca was actually three years older, and someone that Trina always looked up to. Brave, always leading her little sister on these strange adventures, scaring the hell out of her mother." Jade started to smile as she pictured the two girls like explorers, facing off the wild cats of the jungle. "One day they were out playing in the trees behind the house. We told them not to go too far out because on the other side of that wooded area was a busy intersection…" David's voice cracked as Jade moved her eyebrows together. "Trina ran out in the street and Rebecca chased after her, pushing her back onto the grass in time to avoid getting hit by a car. The driver…hit Becky…and he kept going." Jade clenched her eyes and fell back against the wall of the building.

"Did you ever find the guy?"

"No. Trina…she dragged her sister off the road and sat there, crying her eyes out. When she didn't come back inside after her mom called for dinner, we went out looking for her. We found them an hour later…"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Vega, I…I never knew…" She looked back to the building, still imagining the man holding Trina. She moved her hand to her forehead as a sob fell from her lips. How could she have done this to Trina? How could she have been so arrogant, so shitty that she would put someone through another tragedy like this?

This family lost everything, just after losing a daughter. Trina and Tori were forced to live with abusive grandparents until their parents could afford to not live out on the streets.

"I don't think I need to tell you, Jade. If something happens to Trina...Tori is the only child I have left…I am not burying another child, I will not lose another child."

"You won't have to. I promise you won't have to."

* * *

Since I split this chapter with another, I will post this and 13 up at the same time.


	13. American Devil

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 13 (American Devil)

Jade watched through the hotel window as Brandon threw Trina onto the bed. When he started to move to the window, she crouched below, rising up only a fraction to see if he was out of the way. His back was facing her and he was sitting at the table, brushing off the crumbs. His eyes remained fixated on Trina.

"I recognize that kid," David said through the phone, "He's in the system. An extensive rap sheet. Assault and battery, burglary, armed robbery, drug running…A guy like that has my daughter. Great. I need some air." She heard Skype click off, leaving her with the feeling that she was alone once more.

Trina's eyes slid open and fixated on Brandon. Her wrists were freely bound once more, though her ankles were not. Jade instantly viewed the camera on her phone so she could hear the audio. She took a deep breath as Trina began to speak with a hoarse and groggy tone in her throat. "Strike me again Brandon, and we're going to have a problem." She pushed up with her shoulder and glared at the man. "I thought Jesse liked his merchandise to be in mint condition. Look at me, I'm covered in bruises, I'm bleeding at the mouth."

"I'll just tell him the truth, you were giving me trouble. Besides, I've given you what you asked for, to not have to be tranquilized."

"You could only beat me when I was unconscious, asshole." Brandon scoffed and pushed himself up. Jade watched as the man walked towards Trina, slowly clenching his fists. Her heart pounded as she grasped at the brick windowsill. Trina sneered at the man. "Go ahead and do your worst. We'll see what your boss has to say about that." Brandon cracked his neck and dealt a swift blow to Trina's right cheek, causing her to fall back onto the bed. Jade yelped and threw her hand over her mouth, muffling her scream. Trina slowly pushed herself back up, coughing as blood spilt over her lower lip. "That was nothing, asshole. My grandma hits harder than you."

"Shut your mouth, bitch!" He swung at her once more, turning her head in the process. "I think Jesse will understand the situation just fine!" Jade opened her eyes and saw a long shadow on the ground, coming from behind.

She clenched her sides and didn't dare to look over her shoulder. "I will deal with you later." Jesse's dark voice stirred great distress in her. "I have ways of dealing with your kind." The shadow moved away and Jade quickly looked up to the window, whimpering. How long had he been standing behind her? She was grateful that apparently his desire to see his 'merchandise' in good condition was stronger than his desire to kill her. Or perhaps it had to do with being in a public area?

When she peered through the window, she saw Trina standing and glaring Brandon down. She leaned back and delivered a swift blow to his chest, sending him crashing into the poorly structured end table. "You should have kept my ankles bound, dumbass." Brandon, on his back, looked up with wide eyes as Trina swept her foot into his side.

"I'll kill you! Fuck Jesse and his sales!" Brandon reached out and grabbed for Trina. Her eyes widened as Trina dodged him, seemingly protecting her abdomen still. She tripped and fell onto her back, striking her head on the end of the bed. The man grabbed the tranquilizer gun from the table and pointed it to Trina. "How many of these do you think it will take to kill you? Hm? Care to take a guess?" Trina's eyes widened as Brandon pressed the gun to her right arm.

"No...not the tranquilizer. I can't take tranquilizers!"

"Too fucking bad." He fired a shot into her, causing her to grunt. He pulled the hammer back on the gun and narrowed his eyes as Trina began to groan. "See you're really not in the position to smart-mouth me." He knelt beside her, pulling her head up by the hair. She glared at him, breathing heavily as his lip curled into a smirk. "Didn't I tell you Tyrone would have been a better, more caring captor?"

"Go to hell."

"For the love of god!" He slammed her head back on the ground and Jade looked away, unable to stand this any longer. Her cheeks were swollen and red, she was unable to breathe and now was afraid for Trina. Brandon lifted Trina and threw her onto the bed. "Where you get that mouth of yours, I don't know. Someone ought to wash it out or something." Jade's heart froze and suddenly she heard her mother's voice, threatening her with soap. She whimpered as she recalled all the woman's abuses.

She had to do something, she just had to, but what? She didn't know how to deal with this! It wasn't like she could just run in there and demand this man to stop hitting Trina and treating her the way he was. He'd kill her!

Just as she began to panic, the hotel door opened. She gasped softly as Jesse walked into the room. There were three people with him, new captives that he must have picked up while driving. Her heart sank at that. She had to wonder if it was too soon to be relieved that Jesse was in the room now.

Jesse was clad in a black leather jacket over a dark brown band tee for the band _Hail the Villain_, and dark black jeans. He turned his piercing dark eyes to Trina and leaned his head back.

Brandon looked up and Jesse had the calmest, most stoic expression on his face. "She gave me trouble, Jesse!" Brandon pointed to Trina, scowling as Jesse's eyebrows rose carefully. "The bitch kept smarting off, she hit me several times too! She deserved it!" Jesse locked his hands behind his back, tugging his leather jacket with his arms, revealing a pistol in his left pocket.

Jesse's lips parted and he moved to the table, taking a seat. His right elbow rested on the surface while his fingertips tapped lightly to the temple. "I don't understand Brandon. I gave you and Tyrone one job. One simple job, how hard is it to complete a task? Get Trina Vega and the others to Providence in good to perfect condition. He rolled his head to the side and let his eyes fall to Trina's unconscious form. "Instead I come to find you beating her to a blood drenched pulp. Tyrone is missing, and none of the other items are here. Where are the others?"

"I-We lost them."

"Lost them? Lost them how?"

Jade could feel the icy tone all the way outside. A shiver ran down her spine as she studied the video, seeing the facial expression. He still held no telling emotion, clearly nobody knew what he would do. His eyes slowly closed over as he listened to Brandon's explanations. Excuses.

"She got out. We opened the door and she kicked me in the bloody face. She then attacked Tyrone, letting all the others run out of the cargo hold."

"Did I not instruct you two to keep her ankles bound? I remember that being a clear order, since she is a martial artist." His shoulders rose and his chest slowly expanded. "So you let the four captives run off. Clearly it was an act that Trina had done, a cooked up scheme. What did you do after that?"

"We went looking for new captures."

"Without my approval? I do not remember being contacted about you losing the merchandise in the first place. I did not find out…until they rammed my truck." He popped his jaw and Brandon glanced nervously to the side. "Where is Tyrone now?"  
"Um…probably in prison." Jesse raised an eyebrow and leaned back, sighing as he folded his hands over his stomach. "You see we tried to get some new captures, one of which was a police officer. Tyrone tried to order Trina to fight them and grabbed her neck when she refused. The officer saw this and came after us. Trina kicked Tyrone down while I ran with her. So…Tyrone got arrested."

"I see." Jesse turned his attention to Trina and slowly shook his head. "And so you've beaten her. Now how am I supposed to make a good sale? Her retail and market value may go down unless I can cover up some of those spots."

"Yes sir, I had to. You don't understand?"

"I don't understand?" Jesse chuckled in vain as his eyes flew towards Brandon. "Oh _I_ don't understand? Brandon I gave you one fucking task. Transport Trina and the others to this location. Do not manhandle the merchandise. She's now a bloody heap and you're telling me I don't understand? I should fire you…I fire any of my employees that screw up this badly."

"Fire me if you will, I'm just saying I couldn't control her."

"You don't know what you ask." Jesse closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "You had a tranquilizer gun obviously. Use that and nothing else. I cannot tolerate such ignorance, such stupidity on my team. You're going to cost me a lot of money. That is never good."

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Spare me the excuses. I have no time for them. I have no more use for you, Brandon."

"Fine, then fire me."

"Okay…" Brandon turned around, scoffing as he looked towards Trina. He started walking towards the door as Jesse leaned his head back. "Brandon, if only you followed my clear and exact directions, but you've failed me-" He calmly removed his gun, and in a swift motion, fired a shot into the back of Brandon's neck. The man's hands flew to his throat as he fell to his knees, gagging. "-You are fired."

Jade cupped her hand over her mouth, horrified by what she just saw. With a whimper, she watched as Jesse turned his eyes directly for the camera on the doorway. "I thought I said…I don't do cameras…" Her eyes widened as he pointed the gun towards the camera. "When I say go…run away." His lips turned into a toothy grin as he squeezed the trigger. "Go." The video footage faded out and David's voice came over Skype. Surprisingly as she thought he turned it off.

"Get out of there now, Jade! Run!"

She screamed as a gunshot shattered the glass window. Thinking fast, she lunged for the right and took off. She looked over her shoulder to see if Jesse was following her, but he wasn't. Either way, she wasn't going to stop running now.

Her heart was racing and her legs burned as adrenaline coursed through her veins. How far was she to run? Jesse was hunting her, she could feel it. "Get to a public location fast, Jade. Get moving!"

"I-I'm trying!" She tripped over a broken sidewalk and slammed down onto the sidewalk. When she pushed herself up and looked back in the distance, she saw him. Jesse was walking around the corner, looking for her. She scrambled to her feet and bolted through the park on her left, not daring to stop until she reached the crowded mall on the other side.

He may try to find her there, but at least it was her turf. She would be able to hide in any outlet store, with any group of people, and stay a clear distance away. She just had to wait until the auction, that was it. She could make it, she had to.

"Jesus…God help me…Mr. Vega, he's going to kill me." She curled up against a wall and hugged her knees to her chest, weeping softly. "I-I wouldn't have wished this on my worst enemy. I didn't know he was so scary. I didn't…I didn't think…Oh god help me."

"Take a deep breath Jade. It will be okay."

"You didn't see it. There was no emotion on his face! There was no warning given! He shot Brandon without a single iota of remorse. I mean sure Brandon deserved to pay for what he was doing, but come on…that was just…"

"Cold? Yeah criminals like Jesse are known like that. He's the leader of a gang that sells people for a living. Criminals don't like snitches, so when he was done with Brandon…"

"I know, but…God I can't stop shaking. I'm so scared right now. I-I never thought I could be this frightened-I mean hell, I miss my mother!"

"I know it's not what you thought it was going to be."

Tori's voice surprised her, causing her to stop her weeping and listen as the girl spoke to her, "Jade, these are real live criminals. This is what they've been doing for years. All that shit you've done? It pales in comparison. You're trying to save my sister, and even if you get her back, I'm going to have a hard time getting past this... All of us will."

"I-I know. That's why I'm not doing this for forgiveness. I just…I never thought it would be so bad."

"Sure seemed like the lifestyle you were headed for."

"I would never have shot someone in cold blood! I would never-never try to murder someone. I'm not that cold, I'm not that callous. I'm not evil!"

"Just give me back my sister, Jade. She's gone because you were selfish. That's evil in my book, whether intentional or not. I want my big sister back."

* * *

Jesse, still a frightening person. Brandon got what he deserved. Strange as it is to say, Trina is in safe hands until the auction.


	14. The Auction

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 14 (The Auction)

Jade felt it was best to watch the auction from afar and would be waiting at the harbor for the people. She was prepared to feel gruesomely sick watching the surveillance cameras and hoped to be able to subdue Trina's captors here at the boat. It was far too dangerous to wait at the building when Jesse would be there, waiting, ready to kill her or anyone that got close.

The auction auditorium was filled with people representing almost every country in the world. There were people representing places she'd never heard of before, like Yemen or Vanuatu and Tuvalu. She bit her lip as the representatives filled the room along with the gang members. There were nearly 150 representatives in the room, which meant close to 50 countries weren't partaking in this, thankfully.

She chewed her lower lip as she studied Jesse on the stage. He was the chosen gang leader to speak on behalf of the entire auction. Possibly because he was the biggest and worst, or because he headed the LA gang. "Representatives we thank you for coming. I promise we have a wide variety lined up for sale today. This season's lineup is truly spectacular!" Jesse put his hand to his chest and smirked. "I should know, I have a real treat. The daughter of a Deputy Police Chief! The true prize this season." The other gang members on stage muttered and glared at him, each burning with hatred. It was a shocking sight and did give Jade an idea that perhaps the gangs would not have a problem with Jesse's gang kicking the bucket. "What we have lined up for you are dozens to hundreds of fighters, slaves, and clean people for your drug experimentation purposes. You will not be disappointed this season, I promise you. Each gang will announce their own people and describe them."

The man announced the first group. A gang from Montana was first, and he had ten people all handcuffed beside him. As he talked about each person, the auctioneer at the podium would go on to say what category the person was. "We have Gina Davis for work in the fields!" The auctioneer spoke in a rapid tone that Jade could hardly pay attention to. "Starting price is 50 thousand! Do I hear 55? 55 going once to Ukraine! Do I hear 60? 60 thousand? What-Cambodia for 70! 70 to Cambodia going once, going twice-this is the deal of a lifetime folks. Do I hear 80, 80 thousand anyone? No, yes, maybe? Sold! To Cambodia for 70,000 dollars!"

Jade was disgusted by what she was hearing, and Jesse was simply sitting on the side of the stage watching as if there was nothing wrong with this entire situation. How could any human being sell another as if they were livestock? She couldn't understand it. These people weren't human, by no standards were they human. They couldn't be.

The auction went on for what felt an eternity, which was truly only a few hours. She was met with great distress and unbridled emotions ranging from fear to hatred and anger. If she could, she'd raise hell. "They won't send anyone in," David's voice broke her concentration and she quickly to Skype. "The police in Providence won't send anyone in there. They won't get my daughter, Jade. They won't go in for her." There was a sense of despair and los of hope in his voice. She tensed as Skype clicked off for sure. What had she missed?

He must have tried to request some sort of police raid and was rejected, there had to be some reason the police weren't going to go in. It was the most depressive she'd ever heard in his voice. Her heart sank and tears welled up in her eyes. She clenched her throat and looked to the auction just as Jesse rose to his feet.

She caught her breath and closed her hand over her chest as Jesse ushered four captives out. The women had long white gowns and silver shoes. The men had tuxedos and black loafers with dark slacks. Each had their hands cuffed behind them and each had bags over their heads.

"Representatives, am aware that I am down quite tremendously. I ran into trouble with my drivers. I lost almost all my entire stock and had to locate three others on my way to Providence. Fret not, for Trina Vega, the Deputy's daughter is still available for sale." Jade gagged resisted the urge to tear herself from the video. "Unfortunately my drivers manhandled her, but I have given her makeup and reduced the price some for you. First, however, let us start off with the others. I will save the best selection for last."

He tore the bag from the first person's head. He was a man, well built and with a dark tan. "This man will be sold into fighting. He is a powerful fighter that I located coming out of his boxing ring passing through Indiana. Net Worth will be 100,000." He pulled the bag from the first woman, revealing a short haired blonde with dusty clothes. "I found this one in Ohio, she was working on some sort of plantation. I will place her net worth at 200,000 and she will sold as a slave worker." The woman had tears running down her face and looked ready to fall to her knees. Even the first man was having trouble keeping his composure.

He removed the third sack, revealing a thin man with a bony build. "This one I found wandering the alleys. There isn't a whole lot of use for him, however he is clean. He passed my drug test in Indiana. This man can go to your drug farms or drug housing. I've placed a net worth of 90 grand." The man bowed his head as Jesse moved to the fourth and final person.

The world paused and the air became grim and bleak. The only sound was her pulsating heart, pounding like that of slow and heavy footfalls. The sack came off and Trina's hair flew out from in front of her face. She had a powerful, fierce scowl and was glaring out at the audience. She straightened her body and tilted her head back, staring down at the people. Challenging them. Her face was dolled up with makeup, concealing the bruising she had. There was a cut on the right portion of her lower lip. Aside from that, she looked stunning.

"The daughter of the deputy police chief of Los Angeles, Trina Vega. Beautiful, intoxicating, she can fight to the bitter end of the world if she has to. She's powerful, strong, can lift a ton. She is worth so much more than illegal fighting, so I feel she's best at the slave trade. Her starting net worth was 500,000, but because of what my drivers did, only by way of abuse, I've reduced her price for you. Starting bid 250,000."

Jade put her hand to her chest and closed her eyes, listening as Jesse continued his talk, starting off with a light laugh. "It's funny! How she came to be in my custody!" Jade's eyes shot open and Trina turned a slow glare onto him. He spread his arms out and stepped forward, looking out with pride. "Some pathetic loser, a fucking _idiot_ came to me because she was 'jealous' of this woman." Jade gasped, throwing her hand to her mouth as the audience roared with laughter. "She honestly thought I would try to help with an immature act of crushing a relationship. Now those of you know me after seasons and seasons know that I don't do that-"

"No you're just a master manipulator," Trina interrupted, "Charming an innocent bystander into your evil plots. Yeah you got a prize out of it, I bet you're real proud of it too. Real big tough guy, but guess what? Untie me and we'll see just how charming and funny your story really is." Jesse raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to the audience.

"A bombshell I'd say. I was hoping to nab someone so high as a Chief or Deputy's daughter, never thought it would happen until that dumbass girl let her jealousy get the better of her." Trina raised her eyebrow as Jade's eyes widened. Her body stung with pain as she realized the meaning behind Jesse's words. "I've always wanted a bounty this high, and I finally got one." He smirked at the other gang leaders, all were still glaring. "Sorry guys, looks like I'm back in top, all thanks to one woman's mental and anxiety problems." Trina growled violently as Jade let her tears drip silently to the ground. She couldn't believe she played right into the man's hands without realizing it. This made matters even worse! Anger and grief shot through her and her eyes fell to the nearby ocean. Tempting as it was, she couldn't throw herself in. Would it matter though?

"You're an asshole!" Trina cried out. Jesse chuckled and turned back to the audience as Jade opened her eyes. "Don't you dare go glorifying how it happened. I don't what anyone says or how shitty she was, if she knew who you were, I doubt she would have even been talking to your sorry ass!" Jade felt a slight burst of pride, grateful for what Trina was saying. At least, _maybe _there was a chance of forgiveness.

"Well reps, you heard what I said she's fiery. Maybe I should reinstate her old price?"

"Do it!" Someone exclaimed. Trina snapped her glare to the man in the audience, growling lowly. She looked ready to kill the person that said it, but the call worked, and Jesse was more than happy to reinstate the prior price.

The bidding went on with surprising bids, many of Jesse's people had been sold for twice their original bid. When he came to Trina, there was a frenzy of bids. Everyone wanted a martial arts fighter that was strong enough to put through slave training. Everyone wanted someone they could try and tame, but Jade knew the truth, there wasn't a soul on earth that could break this woman.

Finally the bidding reached higher than any other representative could or wanted to afford. A small country in Asia, from Ukraine, attained her for 2 million dollars.

Immediately two of Ukraine's representatives pulled her off the stage. Trina was yelling at Jesse, threatening to find him and put him away, warning that she would return. Jesse laughed as he pat his hands together. "A good buy, Ukraine. I assure you, you will not be disappointed."

Jade immediately began looking for the ship going to Ukraine. To her luck, she was near it. She waited until a black car drove up and Trina was being pulled out by the two men holding her arms. She struggled, cursing them out and ordering them to let her go. Jade wanted to run out and pull her from them, but she was terrified.

She waited until they began walking up the long ramp to the boat, then she slipped on the ramp as well to follow. She took a deep breath and glanced back to the land. "This is it," she whispered, "Goodbye American soil. Home of the brave, and the corrupt…and idiots like me…I can only hope to see you again."

* * *

A good buy my ass. Readers, my dear readers, you will see a great shock on that boat to Ukraine (Well, at least one of you will see it coming...). Let me know your thoughts of this chapter. Jade needed to hear those words Trina said, for they have lifted her up.


	15. Ukraine

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: OKAY This chapter and next chapter will cover tonight and tomorrow's update. From this point on, I leave on my college camping trip tomorrow morning! If I'm lucky enough to update _anything_ for you, I probably will, but I doubt it since I'm pretty much getting up and leaving first thing before 7 in the morning. I will return with fresh updates for you on July 26th!

* * *

Chapter 15 (Ukraine)

Jade hid behind a crate and peered over the top to the room the guards led Trina into. A strange piano tune came over the intercom and the captain of the boat stated they were shipping off. A heavy feeling settled in her chest as she stared at two guards at Trina's post. Would they be remaining there the entire time? God only knew how long it would take to sail to Ukraine. Likely they'd have to switch out, but it was too much too risky for her to try and get in there.

"Where am I going to hide?" She looked up to a vent and groaned, disgusted with the prospect of climbing through a vent system. Her eyes drifted back to the door and her lip tugged back into a frown. "Too bad we can't contact the Ukrainian police." She turned to phone and was disheartened to see the battery dead. "And of course, I'm alone now…Shit…"

"Going to have to find a place to crash." As she walked through the boat, she made sure no one spotted her and thought anything odd of her. "I'm probably the one person on this boat that isn't Ukrainian…besides Trina."

Trina sat on the bed in her guarded room, rubbing her wrists as she scanned the area. It was a tiny room with a window large enough to fit a full size body through. Her eyebrow arched up as she lay on the firm mattress. "Great," she muttered angrily, "There goes my damn plan. I couldn't take him out at the auction." If Brandon hadn't had her tranquilized, she could have taken Jesse out. Now she had to think of another plan, and she was in no mood for bullshit captors.

"Whatever this white dress they have me in…I hate it." She wanted a pair of jeans at least, but clearly she wouldn't be getting that luxury yet. Trina made her way to the window and pushed it open, sighing as she leaned out and gazed at the wide open sea. "And of course I'm stuck here on a ship for a few days with men and women who expect me to be…what? Scared?" She was scared, she was frightened as hell of never seeing her family again, but she wasn't going to let her fear get the better of her.

Only one thing she had to do, and that was fight. She'd fight until the bitter end. The only way they'd break her, the only way they'd tame her, is if they killed her. That of course, was not an option.

She heard the door unlatch and slowly looked over her shoulder, frowning as she watched a man with a scruffy beard and dark tan open the door. The man walked in, chuckling softly as he shut and locked the door behind him. Unflinching, Trina turned to face him and leaned against the wall as she crossed her legs over. "I don't suppose you're here to fetch me room service or a pair of decent pants. Seriously though, is a pair of pants-shorts even-too much to ask?"

"I was just simply wanting to admire your beauty." The man walked up to her and she narrowed her eyes. When he was close enough that his rancid breath could sting her cheeks, she looked away, praying she wouldn't throw up. He tucked a finger under her chin and guided her face towards his. "An American woman, you are truly a fascinating sight to behold." Bile rose up in her esophagus as his breath poisoned her lungs.

"Honestly. Breath mint. Could it hurt?" The man seemed confused, causing her to wonder if she needed to spell it out for him. "Also, get your grimy hands off me. You do not want to mess with this."

"Ah but you are too beautiful to turn down, I am wondering how you American women are." She let out a small grunt of disgust and flicked her eyes towards the window. "Perhaps you would like to enlighten me? I am but a lowly janitor looking for a woman's touch."

"Know what I can enlighten you about? I will give you one last warning. Turn around, walk out the door, and do not disturb me again." She glared into his eyes and watched as his mouth formed a crooked smile. He clutched her face and moved towards her lips. Before he could reach them, she kneed him in the stomach. "I warned you, and now you've pissed me off!"

Outside, Jade managed to find the outer railing of the ship. There was a floor above them, which was the main deck. The boat was built almost like a cruise ship from what she could see. As she leaned over the railing, she gazed out on the ocean, admiring its beauty. It was a shame that this had to be seen in the circumstances she was dealing with now.

Her mind traveled to Trina, trapped in that room, and her with no way to get to her. She was scared for her, hoping no one would do her any harm. However long it would be until they reached Ukraine, she had to be patient.

A man's sudden scream startled her and she leaned forward, looking towards the right. Several windows down was a man sticking out halfway out of Trina's room. Her eyes widened as the man's arms flailed wildly in the air. She saw his body being slowly pulled in, then swiftly shoved out. His scream trailed all the way to the water, ending with a splash. Trina stuck her head out the window and shook her fist as the man floated to the surface.

"I don't think anyone's going to miss your skuzzy ass!" Trina went back into the room and slammed the window shut. Jade's jaw dropped and her hand moved to her chest, she was amazed and stunned at the same time. All she could do was watch as the boat sped ahead, leaving the man to swim for his life, undetected.

"Holy shit…" How much help did Trina need? It was still a dangerous situation, but the girl seemed to know how to take care of herself. At the same time, this is the same person who took out Beck, Andre, and Robbie all by herself. One grimy looking man didn't look like he'd be too much trouble for her. "Well this boat's going to sink if more guys try whatever that guy did…"

She looked over her shoulder as the a guard walked past her, seemingly not concerned about her presence. Either that, or he didn't notice her. The latter seemed unlikely, but still, she wanted to know why he did nothing.

As Jade moved along the deck, she slid her fingernails along the railing and sighed peacefully. For some reason, she loved the smell of the fresh ocean air. If she could have grown up on a cruise ship, she would have adored it. The wind blew her hair back and she slowly swept her hand through her hair.

A guard approached her and she froze, but the man smiled at her "How are you today, miss. You look a little paler than usual, regardless, it is good to see you below deck. Nothing to see down here, so maybe head back up and give the captain our regards?" She raised an eyebrow as the Ukrainian guard tipped his hat and walked on. Before freaking out or asking why he talked so familiar with her, she decided it was best to have a look around.

Seeing as how people were acting so strange around her, she decided to go up on the top deck. When she did, she spotted a picture of the captain and his family. The captain was a tall, well decorated man with a brown beard and a pleasant smile. They had one two children, a son and a daughter. The daughter looked about fourteen and the son looked to be ten. Both had luscious dark brown hair and chocolate eyes.

Now the captain's wife in the photo she saw a greater shock, a sight that took her breath away and stopped her in her tracks. With everything she'd seen in recent days, none of it came close to this. The woman in the picture was Ukrainian with long dark brown hair that came over her shoulders. She had a warm smile with purple lipstick and purple mascara that meshed well with her eyes. Her eyebrows were sharp and pointed at the end. The woman looked just like her, if she aged twenty years and spent more time in the sun.

She stumbled backwards and fell onto a crate, still with her eyes frozen on the woman in the photo. It did make her think of her mother at home, obviously, and how Morgan really didn't look that much like her. She always thought she took after her father.

However in this photo, the facial features were almost dead on identical. The high cheekbones, the thin chin and shape of her face. Why? Why did she look so much like this woman? Her eyes drifted back to the daughter, and the problem was the same. "N-No…It can't be. It's not possible." Regardless, she had to find the captain's quarters. Trina would be fine, she seemed to take care of herself rather well in that room. "And just when I thought this day couldn't get any stranger…"

Here she was, on a beautiful boat out in the ocean waiting to dock in a foreign country so she could rescue a friend, and there was a woman on board that looked like she could pass as her mother. She was going to feel like a fool asking where the captain's quarters were.

After searching around for half an hour, she finally found the door. Granted, she took some time to admire the ocean a bit more, but it didn't matter. She saw a sign that greatly distressed her, stating that the trip from the USA harbor to Ukraine would take 20 to 25 days. She was going to need to charge her phone so she could let the Vegas know. Perhaps the captain would allow her to charge up in his quarters. Assuming he didn't throw her ass out for being a stowaway.

When she knocked on the door, she heard a womanly voice answer in the same tone and pitch as her, with the same exact accent. Which, up until now, Jade just thought she had a different accent than anyone else and never knew why. She wasn't Ukrainian, that she knew of.

How was this to be explained? She took a deep breath and opened the door. The captain's quarter's was a large room with a pair of beds, a red couch to match the red carpeting and brown wooden walls. Ukrainian décor and artifacts, as well as paintings, lined the walls and area.

On the couch, facing the fireplace was the mother. When the woman looked over her shoulder and made eye contact, they froze. Not daring to tear their gazes from each other for a minute. Jade felt a strange sensation, a feeling that pulled her towards the woman. Her eyes widened and her hands began to tremble.

To her right, on one of the beds were the kids, playing with handheld games. To the left, sitting at the desk was the captain. The remaining family looked up to her and instantly Jade felt like running for the ocean, but she did not know why.

"H-Hi I'm Jade…I'm not sure if this is a passenger ship or anything like that, but I think…we should talk…and I am scared out of my mind. I promise I'm not a stowaway-not intentionally anyway."

* * *

Considering I don't want to leave you on a cliffhanger like this for nearly three weeks-I'm going to give you chapter 16 as well. Tell me what you think and I will have fresh updates when I get back home on the 26th!


	16. Surprising Seafaring Family

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: From this point on, I leave on my college camping trip tomorrow morning! If I'm lucky enough to update _anything_ for you, I probably will, but I doubt it since I'm pretty much getting up and leaving first thing before 7 in the morning. I will return with fresh updates for you on July 26th!

* * *

Chapter 16 (Surprising Seafaring Family)

"Well come in," the Captain motioned Jade inside the room with a calm and cheery smile. It was nice to see a pleasant face for once. She shut the door behind her and kept her eyes locked with the woman. The man stood tall and with broad shoulders. His hand scratched at his medium brown beard while his bushy eyebrows lifted up. "I am Captain Ivan Vasyl. This is my family. My wife Klara." Klara stood up and waved, then issued her children to say hello.

"Sofia, Anton, say hello to the nice lady." The children did as instructed while Sofia studied Jade closely. She felt odd with the whole family studying her, but at the same time, she understood why. Klara moved around the couch. Jade swallowed hard as she watched how the woman walked. She moved with the same exact gait, the same swing of the hips and everything. This was becoming far too weird for her. "How do you do?"

"Right now, I'm freaking out." She was about to start hyperventilating. Her fears were now that the mother she knew, the one that abused her all her life, may not have been her mother to begin with. She didn't even know where to begin. "I-I think I'm going to pass out."

"You're not seasick I hope," Ivan hurried over, looking at her with great concern. "I do have some medicine that I can offer you. You say you're not a stowaway, but this isn't our passenger ship. We own many boats back home since I work in cargo and cruise lines…this is a cargo ship." She was afraid of that. Did he know that there were criminals on board? She hoped not, because if her fears were true and this lady had any connection to her, she would hate for this family to be criminal.

"But there are people on the lower deck."

"Workers. They maintain the boxes that come in. We have a contract of trade with the states that allows us to receive food, wine, and sometimes ammunition." Her forehead creased and she bowed her head. This family was too nice seeming to be criminals. "Is there something wrong?"

"Do you realize…criminals are using your boat to transport illegal 'merchandise'? Merchandise, meaning, _people_…" Klara gasped and moved her hand to her chest as Ivan began to grow enraged, stunned that his workers would possibly do such at thing. She could take a breath of relief that this family clearly did not realize they were being taken advantage of.

"You cannot be serious! My workers would not dare take advantage of me in such a way!"

"That's why I'm here. A good fri-well-a friend's sister was taken by this guy who sold her into the black market. I've followed and she was auctioned off to a Ukrainian representative who loaded her onto this boat." She began fidgeting with the bottom of her shirt and focusing on her fingers, terrified that this man wouldn't believe her. "I don't know if you believe me, but you can check it out. In fact, she's locked up in a room with men guarding her.

"I believe you. I don't want to, but I do." Jade's eyes widened and she looked up to the man. He had a genuine look of concern etched onto his face. "I can tell you're being sincere. Klara does that same thing when she isn't sure how to say something, her voice takes the same pitch." He raised an eyebrow as Klara looked up to him. "I will deal with this second, first…I need to see what is going on below deck. If they're kidnapping, I cannot do anything about it until we reach land. I cannot easily turn this ship around either, the legal cargo I have needs to reach land by a specific time. Klara, you and the kids stay here. I will be right back."

The man stepped out and Jade followed quickly after him. He smiled at her and led her down the stairs. "You don't have to come down if you don't want. You look damn near terrified." It was true, she couldn't stop shaking, but that was for other reasons now.

"To be honest, I'm a little scared of something else. I'm not sure 'scared' is the right word. Confused, maybe…Concerned, curious…I look just like your wife. I don't understand how that's possible." Ivan pulled his lips back and slowly nodded.

"How old are you, Miss Jade?"

"Eighteen."

"Then it is possible…but we will discuss this later. Where did you say they have your friend locked up?" Jade pointed down a long hallway and followed Ivan until they came to the two guards standing in front of the door. "What is in that room, men? Why do you guard it?" The men chuckled nervously as Ivan pointed for them to step out of the way.

"It is nothing Captain Ivan, just a powerful weapon." That was true to a point, Trina could be considered a dangerous weapon. Jade hung out to the side, unsure if Trina really wanted to see her right now. "Captain!" Ivan pushed past the guards and opened the door, freezing in terror when he saw Trina standing by the window. Trina narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms.

"If you're someone trying to abuse me or hit on me, you're going out the window too. Can a girl get a decent pair of pants around here?! I hate dresses!" Ivan stammered and quickly cleared your throat.

"What is your name miss?"

"Trina. Trina Vega."

"What are you doing aboard the ship?"

"I was forced on it, sold in some damn auction. That's what!"

"Jesus…I'll get you some pants. It'll be 20 days before we can dock. I will do whatever I can." He shut the door and took a slight step back, shivering as he stared at the two guards. "You two, and all workers, up to the top deck _now!_ Or you're all fired and going off my boat this instant! I demand an explanation for what's going on around here, and how the hell can you do all this under my nose? Be on the top deck within the hour or I'll skin you all alive and feed you to the sharks!"

Jade felt the guards glaring at her, so she made sure to stay close to Ivan. It was possible that during this voyage she was likely to avoid coming down here or even seeing Trina, only for fear of problems.

She followed Ivan back to the captain's quarters where he began complaining to Klara about the workers. Klara turned sheet white when she heard the news and fell back onto the couch. "I cannot believe my workers would take advantage of me in such a way!" He threw his hands into the air and began pacing the floor. "I should throw them all off! I should! I need workers to move the crates when we get to land though! I don't know what I'm going to do, Klara! I don't know what I'm going to do! There is nothing I can do until we reach land!"

"The workers have a woman on board?" Anton asked with wide eyes, "Kidnapped?"

"Yes son. In fact, I need to send her a pair of pants and a shirt. Honestly I do not want to see any of you go down there, it may not be safe, so I will have to do it myself." The man began muttering in Ukrainian while Klara fanned herself.

"Dad's really upset," Sofia walked over to Jade and lifted her eyebrows. "He's worked with cruise lines and cargo lines for thirty years, this is the first time anyone's taken advantage of him."

"That's it!" Ivan threw his hand up, laughing, "I should retire! I have plenty of money, I've got my family, I should just retire!"

"Aw but we love riding out on the boats!" Anton protested. "If you retire, we won't get to ride anymore!"

"Eh we can buy a yacht." Jade's eyebrows flew up and she slowly moved to the couch, taking a seat behind Klara. She didn't know what to say, and was amazed that they would be rich enough to purchase a yacht. She was almost envious, but not truly, she didn't want to deal with that green monster anymore.

"Miss Klara, have…you given any thought why I look like you or vice versa?" Klara looked towards her while the family quieted. She started to smile and slowly nodded her head, asking her for her age. "I'm eighteen now…"

"Ivan and I met on one of his cruise lines many years ago, but we did not begin to see anything in each other for a few years. Before we began to spend time with one another. Nineteen years ago, one of the first times I was on his cruise ship, I met this American man. He was a great man, and the cruise was a year long trip. I thought this man would be perfect, but he did not tell me that he was married. I ended up pregnant from him, and for the rest of the cruise he went on happily, but because he was married, in my culture and family, I would be the one in trouble. I did not care if I was in trouble, I was prepared to raise a baby. Forgo the consequence." Ivan looked over with a smile as the children relaxed on the beds. Klara's eyes slid shut and her shoulders fell. "The American, however, when the cruise ended he took the baby and I was to never see my child again…"

Jade's eyes widened and she pointed to her chest, "Y-You don't think _I'm_ that baby do you?" She couldn't be, but it could potentially explain why her mom always abused her and why her father was unable to truly care for her. "I-I mean…"

"We have a doctor onboard," Ivan leaned against the couch, rubbing his neck and sighing heavily. "He can perform a DNA kit. I know it is uncanny how alike you two are-"

"If it's true then it's not fair." Her eyes welled up with tears and her fists clenched. "If it's true, then why would my dad not tell me? I've spent years being abused! All my life, my mom slapped me around, struck me and treated me like crap! All my life I've cried, I've been miserable and upset, and now I find out, she might not be my real mother after all? It isn't fair!"

"What is your father's name?" Sofia inquired. "It could be coincidence."

"Henry. Henry West…" She felt a deep loathing start up within her and frowned when she saw Klara's eyes widen tremendously. Thinking to herself, she removed a photo from her purse. It was of her family, with a scratch over her mom's face. "This is him…" Klara gazed down and cupped her hand over her mouth as tears began to fall over her cheeks. "So…that was him? That's the American?"

"Yes. That is him…That is the man." Jade gasped softly and felt stomach jump as she began trembling. A whimper left her lips as the family began to circle around the couch, all eyeing the photo.

_This_ was meant to be her family? Then it did not surprise her that she enjoyed the boat and felt oddly comfortable when she arrived. Yet, it scared her, and she was demanding answers. Mostly from the man she thought was her father. "I-I think I'll take that DNA test." She looked down to her pant pocket, frowning at the phone. "I-I need to charge my cell phone. Would we get service?"

"If your phone is able to talk with a satellite," Ivan replied.

"It is…"

"Then it _should_ work. Internet and phone service is on our cruise lines, not the cargo boats."

"I have a few calls…to make then…" She looked to Klara and let the tears stream down her face as her heart began pounding in her chest. To think, she may never have met them in her entire life. If it was true, Henry would never have told her and she would have gone on thinking her mother hated her for no particular reason. Now she had an idea. "C-Can I…Is it okay if I hug you?" Her voice cracked as Klara wiped away her own tears and nodded her head.

"Of course." Jade timidly leaned into the woman, moving her arms around her and weeping as she felt a strange motherly warmth flood over her. A warmth that she'd never before felt in her life. "I-I'm sorry. I always imagined if we met again, it wouldn't be like this. You say you were abused?"

"Yes…by my mom-or-the woman I thought was my mom. I never…I never understood why she did it. I just…oh god…"

"It's okay." She felt Anton and Sofia rub her back while Ivan hooked her phone up to an outlet. Her entire world was crashing, or was it building up? She didn't know whether to be happy or depressed.

Either way she had twenty days with this family. She knew she was going to make the best of it, and surely Trina was safe. Once they got to shore, she would get Trina and hopefully they would find a way to LA. She wanted to ensure Trina got home safely.

As for these people, she needed to see who they were and what they were like. She had absolutely no clue what to do or how to react. One thing was certain, she had some very choice words for her father.

* * *

Tell me your thoughts on this chapter, and I will see you all on the 26th!


	17. Finding the Truth

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: I'M BACK! So here you go. The trip was great, and it inspired me to write a story based off of it, I was thinking of who best to use in the situation because it's like a self journey thing, and Tori would be best. Anyway, _IF_ that story occurs I'll let you know, it would be great. Moving on, enjoy this chapter (as well as pariah's chapter uploaded). Good to be home.

* * *

Chapter 17 (Finding the Truth)

"Okay so once we reach shore, we'll try and get a flight back or something," Jade was talking with Mr. Vega. The man was more than happy to hear the good news. "I don't know what to do about Jesse and his gang, but-"

"I've already found some of his people. The list you sent while you were at his hideout, with all the names, I've found a couple. We'll keep going. Twenty days is a long time to wait, but as long as you're sure you can get to her, then that is good." The workers there unfortunately had to wait twenty days as well since Ivan wasn't going to just throw every crewmember overboard, as tempted as he seemed. "I will be sure to get her back to you guys safely, I won't let you down." It was good Trina didn't have any classes right now at UCLA, otherwise she'd be in a load of trouble with school.

"Yeah. I need to call my parents too, not to let them know where I'm at exactly, but…my father's been lying to me Mr. Vega." She already took the blood test from the doctor onboard, and he did all the work necessary. It was found that she had a connection with Klara, the woman was truly her mother. Now, she had no idea what to do or think. She would be concerned with Trina, but there was nothing anyone could do until they reached shore, so she had twenty days to get to know this family.

"I understand. You do that." David hung up and Jade instantly began dialing her father. She looked into the fireplace, still surprised there was one on a boat, but it was easy when all you needed was a place for fire and a chimney to carry the smoke away.

Her father picked up the phone, and in the background she heard Morgan West telling Henry he ought to tell Jade not to come home. She straightened her back and choked back her tears as she listened to the two parents argue. She felt Klara's arm around her shoulders, comforting her. It wasn't hard to hear what was being said, Jade always kept her phone's volume at max, and the parents were loud when they yelled.

"Enough of this," Jade started. "Dad-Dad enough of this." She started to raise her voice, hoping to catch his attention. "Tell the-Tell her to stop screaming."

The shouting dwindled and Henry returned to the phone. "Sorry about that Jade, just ignore her."

"Poor choice of words. I've been doing that for eighteen years. You know I've not once felt safe or secure? Not once has she ever hugged me, told me how much I meant to her, but sure she's told me how much she hates me. I think I know why now."

"Your mother has some very extreme emotional issues. I know it's no excuse, and I'm certainly not justifying her, but-"

"She's not even my mother!" Henry gasped as Jade narrowed eyes. "Is she, dad? You never told me I was born to another woman, a woman you met on a year-long cruise. You took me away, and that woman in your house has been abusive ever since because she knows the truth. That I'm not hers. But why? Why would you do that? Why would she abuse me still? Child or not, motherly instinct…"

"I'm not sure I quite understand. Jade, what affair are you-"

"I already know, Dad. There's no use trying to cover it up. I've been through _hell_ and I'm not in any mood for your games." She was so pissed off that she was close to throwing the phone into the burning fire. "I'm on a boat to Ukraine." Her lips thinned as she listened to something crash on the other end of the phone. "Following criminals using an innocent boating family to transport black market purchases, such as human life valued as property. We have twenty days to make sure Trina Vega gets off this boat safely. The _only_ good thing-and I'm still confused about it all-is that in the family just so happens to be my birth mother. What the hell are the chances, Dad?"

"Pretty slim, but crazier things have happened in the world."

"Just tell me the truth. I need to know." It wasn't just that she needed to know, but his answer would determine a lot of things for her. It would help her see how concerned he really was for her well being, if at all. Taking the baby from the mother is terrible, but in America it's possible to deal with it since they have laws for that. "Right now all I know, all I can think of, is that you got a foreign woman pregnant, took advantage of the opportunity to have a baby, and took me once the boat docked." Henry took a deep breath as Jade continued to fight back her angry tears. "What's going on, dad? Why am I just now finding out? Were you ever planning on telling me this? One thing's for sure, it explains a lot of the treatment I've gotten from you and from-from that woman I've been calling mother all my life."

"I know. I know, and you're right, they're right." Jade swallowed hard as her heart began shattering into pieces. Everything she knew was a lie. It was a realization so heavy that she could feel the weight pulling her, forcing her to collapse. "Morgan has never been able to have a child, and while I was on the cruise…it was a business cruise, by the way…I saw that lady. So beautiful. You've always looked like that woman, which may be part of why Morgan treated you the way she has…"

She rolled her eyes and lowered her tone, "Great. Just great."

"Right, well, when the woman became pregnant, the cruise wasn't anywhere near over. When you were born, you were so sweet, a beautiful baby, I just thought-I thought if I gave Morgan a child-"

"What? That she'd forget about you having an affair while you were on some cruise?"

"Yeah, that she'd want to be more a mother than for her to be upset with me having an affair. The problem is, she's never forgotten, and never will."

Jade was speechless, and still in a state of shock. She always thought she was born in some hospital, not on a cruise ship. She had to think about all this. Her father was a liar, but she could always tell when he told the truth since his voice would change, and this time his voice changed. "It explains so much. I…I need to think, Dad. I-"

"Believe it or not I do care about you. You're my daughter." She scoffed and slowly pulled the phone from her ear. As I she could believe him now, when all this time he never acted like he gave a damn. Even now when she's been gone, he never called her or asked her where she was. "Jade?"

"I'm sorry dad. I need to think. I'll…I'll-I don't know." She hung up the phone and looked up to Klara, smiling at the woman's concerned gaze.

"It will be okay, Jade."

"I want it to be." She leaned onto Klara's shoulder and clenched her eyes shut. "That woman abused me because I wasn't hers. I don't…I don't know what to do anymore." She wiped her eyes and struggled not to cry. "My whole life was shaped around something I didn't control. Everything I did was because of something I couldn't control, because that woman hated me. I know I'll have to go back to LA, but I'm scared to. I'm lost, scared, confused, and a mom is supposed to make things better isn't she? She's supposed to make her children feel secure, not abuse them…"

"That is true, a mother should love her children." Klara brought a tissue to Jade's tears and hugged her close. "Give it time and when the time comes, listen to your heart's desire. Your heart will know what the right thing to do is."

"Ironic…" She looked away, scoffing mildly, "A man named Jesse got me to start looking at what my heart thinks. That's why I'm on the boat in the first place, why I'm trying to get Trina away from the black market before she's gone forever. Not once have I asked if I was doing the right thing, I just…I know it's what I have to do."

"Then you are doing the right thing. It shows a lot that you would go through all this trouble for someone. I'm not sure about the danger aspect of it, but as long as you're safe, and as long as Trina is safe, things will be fine."

She began to feel a swing of comfort and hugged Klara, grateful she found the woman in the first place. "Thanks." As she leaned back, she took in her surroundings and breathed in deep. "Have you always been boating?"

"Yes. Both of our families come from boating. My father owned a series of cargo boats, Ivan's family owned cruise liners. When we married, we combined our family's trades. The ocean is our life."

"It's comforting, actually. Being out in the open sea, feeling the air whipping through your hair…I mean the moment I stepped on the ship I was in love with it. Never thought the events leading up to it would possibly lead me to such a…peaceful place."

"Well honestly we never expected that our workers were involved in something so…I think disgusting is the word I'm looking for?" Jade chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"Our family practically lives out on the ocean. We travel everywhere and only rent homes a few times."

"Life out on the ocean cruise lines, that sounds like something I'd enjoy."

"You should try it, you might find you like it."

"Well. I _do_ have twenty days. So, Sofia and Anton…how do they do school?"

"We hire teachers for them. Only the best."

The door opened and Sofia entered with Anton, her lips curved into a bright smile as her eyes fell to Jade. Jade looked at them with surprise. They were dressed in white suits and had metal fencing swords in their hands. "Jade!" Sofia swung her sword through the air and grinned. "Do you know how to fence? Fencing is a big deal in the town we live in."

"Well we don't _live-live_ there," Anton corrected, "But that's where our family stays." Sofia rolled her eyes and looked down to Anton.

"It doesn't matter, we should teach our sister how to fence."

Jade's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat, "S-Sister?" The two looked at her while Klara pat her back.

"Well you _are_ mom's daughter. I wanted to teach you how to fight with a sword, also known as fencing. Anton wanted to introduce you to his video games, but I won our wager."

"Wager?"

"Oh yes, Anton and I always wager every decision. Whoever wins whatever bet. We have a lot of things we like to do together, maybe we could show you some time!" Sofia and Anton grabbed her wrists and started pulling her towards the door. "Come on, it'll be fun!" She chuckled nervously and looked over her shoulder.

Klara smiled warmly at her, comforting and assuring her. A single tear fell from her eye as she smiled back. She looked to the two siblings and took a deep breath. "I bet you guys can't beat me at poker. Show me fencing and I'll show you poker."

"Fair bet!"

* * *

So Jade's found out the truth of her family. Let me know your thoughts, and since it's been 3 weeks, I'll give you the next chapter.


	18. Game of Fencing

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 18 (Game of Fencing)

As the days passed, they were getting closer and closer to Odesa. She'd tried many times to go down below deck and make contact with Trina, but the guards and workers there were less than kind to her. They faulted her for revealing their scheme to the bosses and threatened her and the family if she made any attempt to communicate with Trina. Therefore, she was unable to do anything at all, much to her chagrin.

Klara, Ivan, Sofia, and Anton were amazing people. For once in her life, she felt like she was truly happy. She never forgot Trina, and never would. The family understood the moment she reached land, she was going to take Trina back to LA.

Sofia and Jade were on top deck at the back of the ship. Anton watched them as they fenced, as they'd been doing every day. "Anton cheats," Sofia stated, "He uses the fencing sword like it's a katana." Jade chuckled as Anton protested, denying the claim. Sofia put her hands to her hips, pointing her sword behind her. "You do too! You always get me because you swing it like a katana!"

"Oh well," Anton smirked, "Come on just get on with the match! I want to go against her." She was still learning, but she'd won a few matches against them. There were three types of fencing; Epee, Foil and Sabre. Sabre was more commonly used on television where contact on the body anywhere above the waist was allowed using either the tip or the sides. Epee required tip only. If the blades hit each other in Epee, points are awarded to both.

Now foil required the tip of the blade to compress, like Epee, but into targets generally only on the torso, back, and shoulders. Jade, Anton, and Sofia preferred the Sabre type because it allowed more free range with the sword. There were times they taught her to do Epee, but typically the least played was foil.

Anton did show her how to swing the blade like a katana, and gave her some tips, but she generally stayed along the lines of regular fencing rules. They played it more casually, where one point was awarded per body strike, and they played up to five points. Sword clashes did not earn points. Also important were the suits they wore. Hot, but good protection. "I'm ready to start whenever you are," Jade grinned.

"Let's go then." Sofia positioned the blade vertically in front of her while putting her wrist behind her back after pulling her helmet over her face. Jade did the same. They bowed respectfully and lunged, pushing their fences forward. The steel tips clashed together.

Anton pumped his fist in the air, rooting them on by shouting 'go sister', his way of concealing which one he was truly favoring. Whichever person won the match typically played him afterwards.

Sofia pushed forward, thrusting the sword forward. Jade's eyes widened as she deflected the swings and moved backwards. She was looking for an opening anywhere that she could find one, but Sofia's movements were far too frequent and swift. It was a common issue going up against her, she played like an expert against a beginner.

Jade ducked beneath a swipe and pushed forward, making contact with Sofia on the waist. "Point, Jade!" Anton cried out. Sofia lifted her mask and winked.

"Nice dodge."

"Thanks Sofia." Sofia pulled her mask back down and swung her blade, knocking Jade's blade back. Jade's arm flew out to the side and her eyes widened as Sofia connected with her chest. Anton called out a point to Sofia. Jade chuckled as she took a step back. "Nice. No holds barred huh."

"You've been playing for three weeks now, every day, I'm not going easy on you anymore, sister."

"Fair enough." The girls lunged forward, with Jade once more trying to dodge and deflect Sofia's lunges.

Ivan walked around the corner, laughing when he saw the girls going at it. "It seems you three are out here every day. We're almost to Odesa. It is within sight."

"Great news Papa," Anton cheered. For a second Jade got distracted and Sofia swiped her on the side. She let out a sigh as her sister laughed. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Jade poked Sofia in the side. Ivan was amused and Anton counted off the points for both girls. "We're playing to five then I'm going to go in."

"Okay, I think we'll have time."

"Right," Jade lifted her hand up, signaling for a break. She removed her helmet while Sofia leaned onto her blade. She looked to Ivan and pointed below deck. "Papa Ivan, how are we going to get Trina off the boat? Those guards are really watching her. I'm worried they're planning something."

"So am I," Ivan scratched his beard and leaned against the wall, sighing heavily. "I've heard talks that they're planning to sneak her off. They have people waiting on shore. I can move on past Odesa to the next port, but if I do…"

"It's too risky a move. I don't want anything to happen to you guys." She was afraid something would happen to them regardless. Sofia lifted her mask up and frowned at her father.

"Papa, I wish you and Mama would just quit the cargo business and stick to cruise lines. Anton and I like them better, we just get bored on cargo runs." Karla walked around the corner, her eyebrows arched. "Mama, tell Papa."

"Well it is something we've been considering," Karla answered, "Private cruise lines. That way we can more screen our workers and set stricter regulations for the passengers." Ivan hummed and folded his arms across his chest.

"It would be safer. I've never had problems with my cruise lines. It's the cargo trips I can never be sure what my workers are doing onboard my ship. Hence the woman they've been keeping away from us." Ivan narrowed his eyes and glared at the floor. "If I was a lesser man, I would have thrown all of them into the ocean far away from any shores. Think they can take advantage of me. I am nowhere near being a senile old man."

"Dear, we have enough, we don't need both anymore. All of us prefer the cruise lines. It's the cargo runs that you've had trouble with."

"Never anything like this, though." It was a good thing the workers had _some_ amount of respect for Ivan. While they wouldn't let Trina out of the room, they let her have daily changes of clothes, as well as food prepared by Karla. "Anyway. Karla, would you tell Jade what we've been discussing?" Jade perked up as Karla seemed to brighten. Anton and Sofia grew interested in the conversation as Karla walked over to Jade took her hands in hers.

"You've spoken about your home in LA. We would like to offer you to stay with us. Be a part of our family." Jade's breath hitched as the siblings became overjoyed at the offer. "You will be treated the way you deserve, loved, not abused. We've had a great time with you over these last few weeks, and we know you would enjoy those cruise lines."

"Life on the ocean is appealing," She started to tear up and was speechless. There was much to consider. "LA is…sort of is…my home. I grew up there, lived there, and I have a boyfriend back there and everything. I-I have to think about it." She wanted to say yes to their offer, but she needed a sign."

"Okay sweetie." Karla hugged her close. She closed her eyes and hugged the woman back, delighting in the warmth she felt.

"These last few weeks have been the happiest time of my life. I feel like I've become closer to you guys than anyone. I'm scared of leaving my life in LA, there is that unfinished business. I want so much to say yes, I just don't know-I need to think."

"You know we'll always be open for you," Ivan pat her shoulder and Jade looked up to his fatherly eyes. How could it be that in these last few weeks, this man was more a father to her than Henry had ever been? These siblings were like the siblings she'd never had.

The things they'd done together were things she'd only dreamed of doing with her friends back home. They fenced, they played video games, laughed at each other with cars, and even raced speedboats together around the ship. Granted the speedboats were tied to the ship.

There was a platform installed on the back of the ship for the speed boats to sit on. A crank lifted the platform out of the water and into the water.

"Come on let's play!" Anton exclaimed, "You have a match to finish! You're both tied at two points each!" Jade and Sofia laughed as they turned to one another and pulled their masks down over their faces. "Jade! If Sofia wins, you'll come live with us won't you?" She let out a grunt and started to smile. It was a fun bet to consider.

"I don't know Anton, I have to think." Would she put her life all on a bet? Probably not, but it was a good way to get that sign. However, Sofia likely would beat her anyway.

They heard the roar of a motor coming near the boat. Jade looked off to the side as the family rushed to the rail. She followed them and peered down, seeing a sight that struck fear into her heart. The workers managed to tie Trina's ankles and wrists, and were putting her on a speedboat. "No!" Trina was struggling in her binds and cussing them out. Jade's eyes flew to the land in the distance and her heart began to sink. "I can't lose her! I can't!"

She raced to the platform with the speedboats and hopped onto one of them. "Papa Ivan, lower me down!" Ivan rushed over the crank and did as instructed. Karla cried out for her to stay safe while Anton and Sofia looked out with fear and concern on their faces. Jade whimpered as the family rose above her. "I'm sorry…I have to do this…"

"Will you come back?" Ivan asked loudly while untying the rope. She looked up, seeing a anxious expression on his face. Karla had her hands clasped over her chest and slowly extended a hand. Jade gripped the black handlebars while laying her fencing sword down at her feet. She had no time to remove the uniform and helmet.

"If I can get Trina safely, Papa Ivan. I will let you know." She slammed her foot on the gas and took off, forming a full arc around the boat and racing towards the other speedboat. Her eyes were wild with rage as the man looked back at her.

"Motherfucker!" The man fired a gunshot at her and she tilted the boat to the right, making sure he didn't hit her. "Stay away!"

"You're not going to win this!" Jade screamed, "Give it up! She's not yours!" The driver of the second boat tilted to another direction and began lining the coast. Jade followed after him, lowering herself to avoid any low clearings. "You're not going to shake me!" Her eyes fell onto Trina and she frowned, the woman was now unconscious, with a bruise on the forehead. "Bastards."

* * *

Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	19. Speedboat Chase

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 19 (Speedboat Chase)

The boat faded away in the distance as she sped ahead, trying to catch up to the man. It was difficult without having a weapon that she could use. The closest thing she had was the sword at her feet, but in order to do that, she had to pull up to the man. Realizing it was the only option she had, she pushed down on the gas to catch up. "You're not getting away with Trina! Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!" She heard the man shout. "Back off now if you want to live!"

"Did you not just hear what I said, asshole?" The man shot at her once more with his gun. She leaned the boat to the right and caught a rock in the corner of her eyes shaped like a ramp. Thinking fast she turned the nose towards the ramp and smirked as she pumped the gas. "You're not escaping me!" The man looked over his shoulder. Jade tensed her body and let out a wild scream as her boat shot over the ramp. "Holy hell!"

The boat shot through the air and the man started to stand so he could get a better vantage with his gun. Jade's boat landed beside his, splashing him with water. She reached down and grabbed her sword, jabbing it forward into his knee. He screamed out and fell onto one knee, clutching his leg. Jade then circled around his boat and started to reach for Trina. The man growled and fired a gunshot at her, missing her hand by about an inch.

She jolted back and growled as she sped ahead. She looked over her shoulders and turned around in the boat, creating giant waves. Her eyes drifted to the man's speedboat, she was curious how sharp her fencing sword was, and if it was capable of putting a hole in his boat. Yet the last thing she needed was the ship sinking and Trina going under water.

The man ran to his seat and slammed down on the gas. Trina's body fell further into his boat. Jade narrowed her eyes at this and started to pull her sword back. "Fine. If I can't go for the boat, I'll go for him." She slammed the gas, racing for him and brandishing her blade in the air. The man's eyes widened and he ducked down, narrowly avoiding her slice. "Damn!"

She slammed on the brake and turned the boat around to see the man racing ahead. Jade was going to do everything she could to stay on this man, whether or not she got him. "Give it up! This is our bounty, not yours! She belongs to the black market!"

"She doesn't belong to _anyone!"_ Jade raced forward, slamming her boat into his. The man screamed out and pushed down on the gas. She narrowed her eyes and shot out after him. "You won't make it to shore. No, I won't let you take her."

"The girl will work for the black market."

"She has a name, and don't you forget it. She's human, not a product!" Her eyes widened when the man went through a narrow passage. Her stomach twisted and her body started to heat up as she studied the narrow passage. Her boat could fit, but she had to be careful. "Damn him…" She turned the boat away from the passage a few feet, turned back around and straightened herself, then rammed the gas.

She held her breath and thinned her lips as the boat shot in between the two rock walls. The man was at the end of the clearing, watching with wide eyes. Her heart was racing as the wind blew her hair into her face and against the rock walls. Somehow the boat wasn't ripping against the sides, so she was fortunate.

Their eyes locked together and Jade let out a loud exclamation. "I'm coming for you!" Fear shot through the man's eyes and he began to race away. Jade started to lift the boat upwards as she exited the dangerous passage. It splashed through the open waters outside the passage. Jade smirked as she felt the mist of the sea striking her face. "Oh no you don't, I'm not done yet."

"Shit!" The man shot another bullet at her, but it ricocheted off the boat. Her eyes drifted down and anger spiked in her.

"Hey! This is Papa Ivan's boat! You did not just shoot it!" Sure he probably had plenty of speedboats. This one was a favorite of hers though, it had a black stripe and red fire at the tip. She preferred riding in this one whenever she raced Sofia and Anton. "Shoot it again and I'm cutting off your hand!"

He fired another shot that ricocheted off the boat. She let out a growl at the blatant disregard for her command, then raced forward with her sword. When next to him, his eyes widened and she slashed at his gun, forcing it into the ocean. "What did I tell you?!" She thrust the sword for him, stabbing him in the side. The man screamed out and held his side as he slammed the gas. Jade rolled her eyes and leaned forward, pushing ahead as fast as she could.

The irony was, neither boat was at top speed. However, he was increasing the speed of his boat, forcing her to increase her speed. Her eyes widened as the man removed a second gun from his boot. She felt a sense of dread as he aimed the gun for her.

"Of course you'd have two guns. Why wouldn't you have two guns?" Jade turned her boat towards the left, avoiding a shot. Her eyes widened as the boat headed straight for an archway rock formation. She swallowed hard and slipped through the hole, then swung around for the man. "God that was close!" She could not afford to have her boat sink now, she needed to make it to the shore.

She saw Trina's head poke out from the boat and her eyes peered out. Her eyes widened as Trina groaned. "Where am I?" Trina asked curiously. "God why do they keep doing that to me. Fuckers." Trina looked around at the ocean and her eyes widened. "Oh shit."

"Trina stay down!" Jade's shout didn't reach the woman. The man took out his tranquilizer gun and shot Trina. Jade screamed out as her fury intensified. She let out a ferocious cry and pushed forward at top speed. The man's eyes widened as she neared him with the sword. "You are a fucking dead man!"

She shouted this in Ukrainian. While on the boat with the family, they taught her the basics of the language. She wanted to learn more, though, but knew enough to understand conversation and how to respond. The basics was just that though, basics.

Her sword slid through the air, slicing at his shoulder. The man cried out and turned his boat to the side. He raced ahead, reaching top speed, and Jade followed in hot pursuit. She'd gone too far to lose out now, gone to let Trina slip away. What about this was so hard for this person to understand?

"God I could use a gun right now." These fencing swords weren't so strong in reality, she was simply scratching the man. It was possible to stab him deep enough, but she had to apply enough force with the tip of her blade in order to do that. The sides were not sharp in any way. "How many bullets do you have left in there, by the way?!"

"More than enough to take out your sorry ass!" Seriously? Every bullet he fired so far missed her by a long shot. She shook her head and closed her eyes, breathing out in annoyance.

"Says the man with the shitty aim. I've hit you more than you've hit me!"

The man turned his focus to the boat and Jade followed him all the way to the distant town of Sevastopol'. She had to avoid hitting a cluster of rocks, letting the man get farther ahead of her. When he was in sight again, he already landed on the beach and was pulling Trina out of the boat. Jade cursed under her breath and tensed herself while racing for him. In the corner of her eyes was a man rushing forward. The man she was trailing handed Trina over to him. "Shit!" The second guy hoisted Trina over his shoulder and began running.

The man she'd followed stood tall and pointed his gun towards her boat. She growled and lowered herself, rushing forward as he fired off a round of shots. When her boat reached the beach, the man screamed out and lunged towards the right, narrowly avoiding his own death.

He started to bend upwards, but Jade grabbed her blade and hopped out of the boat. "I don't think so!" She poked him in the chest, forcing him back down on the ground. She pointed it onto his chest and glared down at him. She felt the wind blow her hair back as she lifted her mask. The man's arms were sprawled out and his body trembling. "Who are you?"

"Pissed off. Good to meet you Mr. Dead-man." Her eyes flicked to the side and anger began rising up like a hot flame. "You know…it's the tip of a fencing blade that is sharp enough to kill a man. You're useful, however." Her eyes flicked back to him and her voice turned to a low growl. "Trina. Where are they taking her."

"I won't tell you!"

"For the love of-" She rolled her eyes and tilted her head to the side. His right hand still held onto the gun he'd been using, so she stabbed her blade into his hand. He cried out in pain and reached over, grabbing hold of his wrist. She moved the tip of the sword to his neck and narrowed her eyes as he tilted his head back. His chest rose and fell rapidly and sweat poured down the side of his face. "Cutting this artery will kill you in a short amount of time. I can promise I'll let you live-if you tell me where they're taking her. Understand?"

"Go to hell." She rolled her eyes and began pushing towards the artery. The man cried out as she informed him that she was in no mood for his bullshit. "Okay! Okay! Melitopol'! They're taking her to Melitopol! There's a large golden building where the auction is!" She wasn't sure how believable this was, but it was the best and only lead she had.

"Thank you." She attached the sword to her hip and picked up the gun. The man grabbed his wrist and cried out, weeping over the hole in his hand. "Oh shut up and put bandages on it. You'll live." She pulled the mask back over her face and scowled as the man trembled fearfully. "I made a promise to a friend I intend to keep."

She heard him mumble something in Ukrainian. Her eyes squinted as she spotted a pile of rope near the dock beside them. "You know what? You're a valuable lead and you know where the auction is, so…" She grabbed the rope and turned around to the man. "I don't trust you. You'll be coming with me."

"No!"

"Oh yes, I'll let you go when we find the auction. You freaks like to tie Trina up and tranquilize her? Can't handle her when she's conscious, can you? You villains must have quite the fetish for rope, so here, allow me to satiate you." The man turned onto his stomach to try and crawl, but she grabbed his ankles and began tying the rope around him. "Just until I get your ankles, then you'll be moving with me…"

* * *

Jade's determined now, more than anything. A little angry too since she just got interrupted when she was with her family, but this is it. Trina and Jade will reunite in a few chapters, and some further news shall be revealed (some of you may have already caught on if you caught the clues whenever Trina's perspective was around). Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**  
**


	20. Race for the Second Auction

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 20 (Race for the Second Auction)

The taxi pulled up beside the building that the man had been talking about. While riding, Jade discovered his name was Yure, which was ironic since it meant 'farmer'. This man was no farmer. She led him out of the car while holding her helmet at her waist. Nobody paid them any mind, oddly enough, but probably because they looked weird. He discovered also, painfully, that she learned enough Ukrainian from the family on the boat that he would not be able to trick her by alerting any of his gang members if they ran into them. Not to mention, if he alerted anyone, all she had to do was say he was a member of illegal human trafficking.

"It's nice this little alliance we have, isn't it?" Jade smirked as she guided Yure to the building. He rolled his eyes and glanced off to the side. He muttered a curse in Ukrainian, thereby letting Jade punch him in the side. He cringed as she looked up to the building. It was a _bank_. "So, Yure, you've led me to a bank. Tell me this bank isn't a front for your illegal black market stuff."

"If it was, do you think I would tell you?"

"You see that's the thing. You know I will let you live if you tell me what I want to know. You also know how serious I am that if you lie to me, you're in a shithole of trouble." Yure tensed and bowed his head as Jade turned to face him. She glared into his eyes and smacked his head upright, turning his gaze to her. "Tell me where she is and when that auction begins. I am not letting you go until then."

"Fine." He glanced away and she turned his head back to her.

"Uh uh we're not doing that. Look in my eyes when you tell me, that way I can tell if you're lying to me again." Chances were this guy would tell her the truth eventually, she just had to be persuasive. "See here's how irritated I'm getting. I am responsible for that woman, it's my fault your grimy little hands got a hold of her. If it wasn't for me, you fuckers wouldn't have her. What does this mean for you? Well, first of all that girl knows how to fight. So _I _don't need to be making threats because she'll probably kill your entire gang herself." Yure's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "She'll be a menace to you bastards here, and I will save you…sort of."

"You won't, really."

"Not a chance. Tell me how big your gang is."

"Smaller than your American gangs. There are not many gangs in Ukraine that deal with the slave trade…and that is the honest truth. Maybe there are nine or ten of us in this one gang. Five of us were on that boat…one man is gone, it was reported that the hostage sent him out the window of the boat."

Her mind trailed back to the janitor that went overboard. She chuckled and crossed her arms. It was bad, though, there were still four people on that boat. Including those five, there had been several workers. She would have to check on Karla and the others after retrieving Trina.

"You will really let me go if I tell you what you want to know?"

"Yes." She was lying, she'd send him to the Ukrainian police. While they were walking around, she'd seen a wanted poster. Each person in his gang was a wanted man, so she took a photo with her phone and had it saved so she could keep the faces with the names. "Just point me in the direction of the auction, and we'll talk."

"It's an hour and a half from here. I've got money for another taxi…" By now whoever had Trina had a half an hour lead on her. She needed to know when exactly the auction would be. "Men will begin bidding in two hours. She will be one of many, and taken to the place of residence. I warn you, you know not what you are dealing with. There will be guards."

"Believe me, I've had more experience than I care to." She shuddered at recalling Jesse. None of these people could be anywhere near as evil as he was, and she was likely to see him again if she went back to LA. "I've been on the run, I've sat in a piss stained truck, I've been shot at and scared out of my mind."

"I'm sure you have, but the people at these auctions. I am telling you, they are wealthy beyond what you could imagine. These are the people who can afford guards, mansions and so on. Their homes are likely littered with guards. You'd never get through them all!"

"Well I'd have to try." She yanked him along with her and sighed heavily. "Besides, that is why I'm going to the auction, so I can try and get Trina before she's taken to one of those places." Not to mention it would be difficult for her to follow the person, so she'd have to force the auctioneer to give her an address. "Funny how confident this fencing uniform is making me, huh?"

"You're still nothing without a real sword."

"Chance I'm willing to take. Besides, this is a real sword, it's just not the sharpest blade around."

"You have only scratched me."

"Left a hole in the palm of your hand though, and it could leave another if you don't shut up."

"Shit…"

It was a good amount of time before they made it to the town Yure informed her of. By the time they made it, she was confident the place was correct. There was an old looking building with cracked, splintering wood, and broken windows, and several black and white limos were surrounding it. She smirked and brushed her hand through her hair. "There is only one reason a bunch of wealthy old men and women would be at an abandoned location like this."

"Right. It is the auction."

"Thank you very much." She removed her phone and switched to the photo of the wanted poster she came across. Yure looked over and his eyes began to widen. "Oh look what I have here, Yure." She smirked casually as he started to shake his head. She showed him the photo and pointed to his picture. "This is you. Yure Yakiv. Part of the Hadeon gang. Leader? This guy…" She pointed to a photo of a burly, sharp-nosed man. "Fedir Hadeon. I wonder where this poor sucker is."

"N-No you said you'd let me go!"

"I am letting you go. I'm not killing you, am I? I keep my promises these days." She walked him towards a police station several blocks away. When she entered, the officers stared at her with wide eyes. "I got a gift for you!" She shouted in Ukrainian as the officers stared at Yure Yakiv! Part of the Hadeon gang. I don't need any money, don't need any bounty. Just take him."

The officers grabbed the man and thanked her for her service. She waved at Yure and slowly walked from the establishment. She took a deep breath and clapped her hands together. Now it was time for her to get moving to the auction. She knew how to remain discreet and subtle enough that nobody would notice her.

Jade put her hands to her hips and studied the limos, narrowing her eyes. "Now which of these limos will be taking Trina?"

She heard a ruckus behind the building and quickly looked to the right, grinning from ear to ear. "Someone must have undone her ankles. If there's one thing I can count Trina on, it's that fighting spirit of hers. Indomitable."

"I said get your grubby paws off me!" Trina shouted as the men tried to push her into the back door. She'd already kicked one of them against the building and was now glaring down three men while one was unconscious. "You fuckers want to play? We'll play. You're not selling me to anyone." She didn't want to go through this process again. "Also, next time I suggest putting me on a freakin' airplane! Preferably first class."

"You don't get first class, bitch." Her head snapped to the middle man and she narrowed her eyes, snarling at this daring man.

"You should know better than to talk to a lady that way." She lunged forward, flailing her leg towards him. One of the men dodged her and slammed his elbow into her back. She let out a grunt and fell to the ground just as the third man grabbed her ankles. "Shit!" They proceeded to drag her into the building. The last thing she saw before they shut and locked the door was some person in a full fencing outfit. Probably another one of their weird, pathetic guards.

"I hope you boys remember me. Hadeon gang, am I right? I'll be coming for you! Each and every one of you! You've got a _very hormonal bitch_ on your hands right now!"

"Oh shut up!" One of the men struck her in the face and she let out a violent growl. Her eyes flew up to him and narrowed as he picked her up. "After this, we're done, you'll go work for your new owner. You won't complain, you will honor what that owner says."

"Go to hell." When she was done with these freaks, she would be going straight for Jesse. She sincerely hoped he'd not forgotten about her in this last month she'd been away. If he had, then she'd feel so bad about haunting him. Or would she?

A deadly smirk grew over her face as the men led her out onto the stage before several wealthy men and women. "Hello assholes, I'm quite the catch." She laughed darkly as the buyers all stared back with wide eyes. "Think you can break me in? Think again. If you value life and security…you won't bid for me." One of the men put a greased rag in her mouth, causing her to gag on the stench and taste.

The auctioneer shook his head and raised a hand. "Sold to us by an LA gang for 2 million US dollars, we place the starting bid at the same price. Do I have any takers."

She fixated her glare on him as he began spouting off offers. When it got high, there were only two people left bidding on her. A lady that though she'd make a great spinster for her, and a man who had a plantation for her in Odesa. This man was completely bald headed and had no facial hair whatsoever. He looked to be nearing eighty years old and his nametag read _Symon Boiany_. She would remember this name, and she would remember this man.

Eventually Symon bid her for close to eight million. Her eyes widened and the woman gave up. "Sold! To the man with a ranch near Odesa!" The man snapped his fingers and two of his own men grabbed her from the stage. She finally managed to spit out the gag and immediately began shouting profanities.

"I'm not through with you Hadeon! Mark my words, I will find you, and I will take you all out!" Her nostrils flared as the gang members laughed. She narrowed her eyes, growling. "You're going to regret making an enemy out of me."

* * *

Well Jade found the auction, and Trina of course is getting angrier by the second. She may be cooking up a plan though. Jade is also cooking up plans. We'll see how each of them work out. Let me know what you thought of this chapter.


	21. Trina's Grand Escape Plan

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 21 (Trina's Grand Escape Plan)

Arriving on the plantation, Trina was surprised by the amount of guards this old man had stationed around. There was no way she'd get off by being aggressive, so she knew it was best to act as though she were understanding of the conditions. She needed an idea, though. She'd been locked up for far too long and was craving LA. She put her hand to her stomach and swallowed hard as she felt a nauseous swirling rising up. _"When I get back, Tori's friends are going to get hell…."_

When they drove through the outer gate of the plantation, she'd noted a red katana positioned at the top of the large gate. "I'm amazed there is even a plantation in what looks like a port town." Trina sat beside the bald man and crossed her arms.

"We have many resources for the boaters to use. Though, we've recently had competition with another plantation owner taking over this town. That's why I've bid for you, because if you're as strong as they say you are, you can do certain jobs a little better than some of my workers, and therefore you can put out the other plantation owner."

"Who is this other plantation owner that you don't like?"

"Avel Vasyl. His son owns a cruise line and is always out on the ocean. That's why Avel works as a plantation owner, he provides his materials to his son's family. Since his son is one of the better boat owners, people prefer the Vasyl materials…Like the meaning of their name, that family will become kings of this town if we do not produce better material. What do I care for them? They are the wealthiest family in Ukraine!" Trina raised her eyebrow and curled her lips into a subtle smirk, recognizing the name.

"Oh really now? His son wouldn't happen to be Captain Ivan Vasyl, would he?" The man nodded and Trina held back a laugh. There was no way she'd help this plantation owner compete with the Captain's family. Captain Ivan was good to her, he treated her well when that gang only treated her like shit. "I don't know what to tell you Symon, Ivan may not appreciate you putting his father out of business." Symon closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"To produce better materials is the legal way of doing it. I could kill the man."

"I don't think that'll work either."

"Exactly." She leaned back in the seat and moved her hands behind her head. "You know, you could hire workers instead of buying them through the black market." The man laughed as the driver stopped in front of the giant mansion. "After all, those bought through the black market may try and leave."

"I've never had a slave try and run." She raised an eyebrow and the man opened the door. "Besides. I whip my workers if they don't obey, slavery is the only way to force them to stay on. Being aggressive is the only way to get them to respect you." Trina started to gag as she left the car. She hated old men with a burning passion, and this man was only bringing her flashbacks of her grandfather.

"You don't say…" She clenched her eyes and groaned with disgust as flashes of her grandfather beating her for getting in between him and Tori shot through her. She learned to smart off and her grandfather would slap her for talking back to her. The man never laid a hand on her little sister, though, she never let him. "It's funny, you remind me a lot of someone I used to know. Rather, you remind me a bit of a lot of older men. Tell me more about this belief of yours…how fear teaches someone to respect you? I thought fear got you killed."

"It's all objective. If they're afraid of you they'll do what you want them to do because they won't want to get struck again."

"Right…" Her nostrils flared as she followed the man into his giant home.

_"Grandpa stop hitting Trina!" Tori screamed as she hugged her big sister. Their grandmother just watched as the man pointed to Trina. Trina coughed and slowly glared at her grandfather._

_ "Go on grandpa, hit me again. Be a big man, hitting your grandchildren. Wait until mommy and daddy find out!"_

_ "If you would just eat your vegetables I would not have to strike you."_

_ "And that justifies it?! My little sister doesn't like boiled okra!" Her grandfather picked her up and shoved her down into a seat. She let out a grunt and screamed out as her grandfather turned onto Tori, ordering her to eat her food. Tori sniffled and made her way over, reaching for the food. The old man crossed his arms while Trina huffed and scowled, narrowing her eyes angrily. "You're a jerk, Grandpa! I hope you have a heart attack one day!"_

_ "She's eating, is she not?"_

Trina put her hand to her forehead and moaned lightly. "God I hate old people," She whispered. "So arrogant and stuck in their ways." To say her parents were not happy when they found out what had been going on was a gross understatement. When they were able to, they took the girls back the first chance they got.

David never allowed Holly's parents to see either girls again.

Their grandfather passed away about three years ago and the grandmother now lived in a nursing home. The woman griped and complained about Holly never coming to visit her, or the girls, and always complained that she'd done nothing to deserve isolation.

"What is it with elderly, thinking they can get away with everything and thinking they're incapable of wrongdoing? I swear to god…" She followed the man into his office and stared at a fencing outfit with a black katana positioned beside it. She cleared her throat and pointed to the blade. "Katana blades don't go with fencing, you know." The man took a seat at his desk and looked over, slowly nodding his head. "I figured you more a gun man than swords."

"That is true, they do not. I am a collector of blades. The outfit belongs to my late wife, she used to fence quite a bit. As for guns, I have a pistol in my desk, that is enough." The man leaned back and snapped his fingers. "Now my daughter is in the kitchen preparing dinner. Perhaps you shall go help her. My grandson will be here tonight, he wishes to meet you. I hope you will grant him your presence."

"Oh…great…another one?"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing." She exhaled slowly and turned to the door, smirking as she thought on the katana. She could use that, along with the fencing outfit. Guards appeared to dress up as such, so there was a possibility of using it to her advantage. Guards may be less frequent at night as well, so it was best if she made her escape then. "Where's the kitchen?" She put her hand to the door frame and looked over her shoulders, glaring at the man. "I suppose you'll let me know where the slave quarters are as well?"

"Yes." The man curled his finger at his chin and raised his eyebrows. "I trust you do know how to cook? If not, my daughter can teach you."

"Yes I know how to cook…" Such a bitter old man. How dare he presume she was going to be cooking him his dinner! "I've not cooked for anyone besides my family or my fiancé. This will be…a good practice." It would take everything she had not to lash out and kill this asshole. There were better plans, anyway.

One good plan would be getting the slaves out and getting the police to shut this plantation down. Yes, she could do that. Next, she'd go after the miserable gang that threw her into this situation. Once done with that, her next mission was to return to LA and put Jesse out of his misery while shutting down his gang so they wouldn't try and go after her family.

"I will see you later, sir." She smirked and began walking away, intentionally swaying her hip in a way to give him the last bit of eye candy he would ever have before prison. "I promise."

That night, she made her way to the grandson's room with several red silk sashes stuffed away in her pockets. Per his request. She had a dangerous sneer on her face and quickly wiped it away when she stood before his door. She took a deep breath, cleared her throat and opened it.

The room was lit with candles, and the man was lying shirtless on the bed. He had curly red hair and minimal stubble. She held back her disgusted groan as the man looked up to her and curled his lips into a smile. "Ah so you have come to lay with me."

"I'm being nice. It's midnight…I was…_bored_." She ripped the sashes from her pockets and began to tie them around the bedposts. She mentally asked Sinjin to forgive her. She was not about to sleep with this man, but she would have to lure him into a false sense of security. That meant seducing him. Trina was not going to touch him, however. No physical activity besides a little straddling to get him to think she was seriously considering his demands. "You know my heart belongs to another, as does my body."

"Hence why I requested the sashes. So I can steal your heart."

"Yes, because you're into the kinky shit." She rolled her eyes and turned to him once she was done tying the sashes. Of course, she had one left, but she was using it for 'special' purposes. "You know my personality?" She pulled the sash from her pocket and slowly lifted her hands along her waist, smirking as the man watched her. "My fiancé knows I have to be in control."

"You have…done it with him?"

"Once. Just after he proposed." There was one time she had, just before all this mess. Things got a little too passionate. "He asked my hand in marriage a few months back, I said yes, and I gave him my heart. He is the only man I've ever loved, and the only man I will ever love." The family knew already, and they were supportive, the friends didn't.

"Ah, will that change after I've had you?" He smirked as Trina carefully slid her fingers along his chest. Her lip curved up into an identical smirk.

"I doubt it. We will…have to see. There's just one thing I'd like to protect, more than my body or fidelity…" She pushed him back against the bed and flung herself on top of him, straddling his torso. His hands sprawled out as she glared down at him. "I hope you don't mind a change of plans."

"W-What?" She leaned down, breathing on his face as her hair fell past her and brushed him.

"I know you were wanting to tie me, but I've been tied up for quite a while. I can't stand it. I thought perhaps we could start first with you." She spoke seductively and caressed his right arm, trailing her fingertips along his wrist. "Maybe it would make me more comfortable if you showed me that I could be in control a little."

"O-Okay." She giggled and dropped her third sash on his chest as she removed a fourth from her back pocket. This one was a black sash. "What's that one for?"

"Well I thought It would be kinky to stuff it in your mouth, baby." While holding onto the sash, she worked to tie his wrists to the sashes on the bedposts. They were fairly sturdy and wouldn't break easily. Using one finger, she pushed the black sash into his mouth, then picked up her red sash. She leaned down and hovered her lips inches away from his while carefully stringing the sash around his neck. "What do you think of asphyxiation? Kinky? Right?"

His eyebrow raised and she slowly lifted up, then yanked the sash out causing it to tighten around his neck and cause him to gag. Working fast, she tied the sash to the small bar at the top of the headboard. After he was done screaming, she took the black sash from his lips and moved off him. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm leaving you here. Tied up, you won't be able to call for the guards. They won't wake up, the ones that are awake, I'm going to take out. If they fight me, they'll probably not survive. If they don't fight me, I'll just tie them with rope and leave them for the police. Sorry…but your grandpappy's plantation is going down."

"No! Gua-" She stuffed the black sash back into his mouth and started for the door, waving him off.

"A buh-bye now. As if I would _ever_ cheat on Sinjin. Certainly if I wasn't with him, I wouldn't give myself to a creep like you." The man let out muffled screams as he tried pulling his arms free, all to no avail. Since she tied his neck down, he wouldn't be able to move his head very far either. "All a part _o_f the escape plan. Better thank your grandfather for giving me the opportunity…or should I thank him?" She tapped her finger to her chin and noticed the open office door leading to the katana, suit, and gun. She truly was going on stealth, she didn't want to fight unless she had to. "Oh well. I'm going to enjoy watching the police raid this old man's plantation." She paused, groaning once before wiping her lip. "After…I run to the toilet, and then make a snack…"

* * *

So Trina's on the prowl now, once out of the hands of the gang and in the hands of the incompetent slave owner, whose arrogance likely is his undoing as his grandson's is lust, she's got this in the bag. Of course, Jade's not far from the plantation either. Hm, this next chapter is going to be very interesting. What are your thoughts? Any questions yet?


	22. Raiding the Plantation

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: For various reasons Pariah will be uploaded today while Estrangement will have to wait until possibly tomorrow. This chapter was also split into two, so you will be getting this and chapter 23 today. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 22 (Raiding the Plantation)

Jade crept up to the outside of the plantation, having spent hours trying to find it. After she managed to break into the auction, he forced the auctioneer to tell her who bought Trina and where the man's address was. She was surprised to be in Odesa, and even more surprised when she learned that Ivan's family was a competing plantation owner.

She'd not yet seen Ivan or Karla, so she was unable to let them know she was all right. They knew she would be taking Trina to LA, so she wouldn't be able to really talk with them until then. Plus, they were likely busy. She knew they were trying to get the Ukrainian Military involved, but she'd not noticed any activity going on at all, even in Odesa.

Her eyes drifted up to a red katana sitting at the top of the fence. She was surprised to see an actual sword out in the open, of course it was difficult to reach. Eager to retrieve the sword, she ripped off the fencing blade and aimed carefully, then threw the weapon towards the katana. She repeated this motion four times before finally knocking the blade off. She grabbed the sword up and unsheathed it, grinning as the blade glistened in the moonlight.

The training she had with fencing would somewhat help her, but aside from that, she wasn't sure how to use a real blade. "This will make good practice. I can't wait to tell Anton that I know how to use a real sword." The sheathe came with a belt to attach to her hip, so she was grateful for that luxury.

Jade crept into the fields and hid behind a tree. One guard had his back to the tree, he looked over when he heard her feet shuffling in the grass. She clenched her eyes and gripped the hilt of the katana with strong force. She'd never killed before, and of course she didn't want to.

David told her back in Providence that sometimes killing force was necessary. She would do it in self defense, but that was it. Her chest expanded and deflated slowly as she tightened her lips. The guard stepped in front of her, still his back was turned. He scratched his head while Jade carefully turned the hilt of her blade towards him. In one foul swoop, she struck him in the head, knocking him unconscious. "One down…how many are there?"

She leaned out from behind the tree and stared at the house in the distance, whimpering lightly. She saw someone exit the front door and look around before rushing off. With a gasp she fell back against the tree and brought her forehead to rest on the hilt. "Come on Jade. Courage. Nothing can scare you. This is for Trina, she's in that house. I know."

There were at least ten other guards she could see in the fields walking the mansion. This disturbed her greatly. When she peered out to the house, she could see four people moving towards the front door, as if attracted to whoever it was that left.

"Beeline. I have to make a beeline to the house. I have to get in there." She looked around, breathing heavily as she searched for the other five guards. This plantation was a giant one, and the guards were always moving. If she was spotted, she'd be forced to hit them. If she wasn't spotted, she could slip past them.

To her left was a tree surrounded by tall grass. Making sure the area was clear, she bolted for the grass and crouched behind the tree. "They can't kill me. They won't." She looked up to the house, seeing a light. She thought she could see a figure tied to the bed, moving their body. Fearing the worst, Jade gripped the katana and locked her jaw tight. "Hang in there Trina. I'm coming. I'm sorry, so sorry for putting you through this mess. It will be just a little longer, I promise you. I'm keeping those now. I promised-I promised your father, your sister, your mother and boyfriend-I promised I'd bring you back safe!"

With a spark of adrenaline she burst from the grass, rushing through the wide open fields. She made a circle to run for the side of the house. There were two guards talking to one another in the middle of the clearing, so she crouched in the grass and waited for them to silence. They separated and one of the guards began to pass her. She rose up and smacked him with the hilt of her sword, then ran for the second guard and struck him unconscious.

"That's three." She took a deep breath and cracked her head to the right. "Seven more…" She found a large bush and hid behind it. One guard walked around the bush and spotted her. She froze as the man starred at her.

"Intruder!" He gasped. When he pulled a gun and pointed it at her, she flung the blade out and swept it across his hand. He screamed as his fingers and gun fell to the ground. "My god!" He clutched his hand and rolled in the grass, crying out. Jade cringed and turned towards the house.

"Four…" When she looked to the house, she saw two guards already unconscious on the ground. Stunned, she raised an eyebrow and cleared her throat. "Five…six…what the hell?" A loud scream rang out and Jade's head snapped to the right. In the distance was a brown building with a guard falling to his knees. He had a gun in his right hand, but a bloody wound in his abdomen. "Seven?"

Suddenly all the people in the brown building began flocking out, running and declaring their freedoms. Were the slaves rebelling? She saw two guards running after them. One of the slaves screamed out and fired a gun at them, striking both of them down.

"Okay then?" She shook her head and made her way to the front door. She heard someone order her not to move and froze on the spot. She turned her head slowly and chuckled nervously at the final guard standing. "H-Hi there. Maybe you should focus more on the slaves running free? You do not see me."

"You have been terrorizing my guards. I will not allow you to leave this plantation alive!"

"There's someone in there I need to find." She turned fully towards the man. "You don't want to do this. You don't want to stop me."

"Wrong. I do. Remove your helmet! I wish to see your face." The man narrowed his eyes and growled. "I don't know how you could have gotten from the slave's quarters so quickly though. Unless there are two of you storming this place."

"What? No-no it's just me."

"Then die…" As he pulled the hammer back, she prepared to strike him with the katana. To her shock, a glistening blade shot through him from behind. Blood poured from his mouth as his eyes widened.

"I am truly sorry," a muffled voice answered, "I do this in defense." The man fell to his knees, revealing another possible guard standing behind him. Only this one was in a fencing outfit and was wielding a black katana. She readied her blade while holding her breath. Her body began trembling as the fighter turned their gaze to her. She couldn't see the person's face through the mask, but she could feel the hot glare as they pointed their blade towards her. "You will not stop me. I will bring the police to this plantation, they will take your boss to prison. Fight me, and I will kill you. I don't want to fight. Surrender and I'll only knock you unconscious like the others. I don't want to have to kill you, I just want to get the hell out of here."

"Well if you're going to stop me, I'm going to stop you." She pointed her katana towards the fighter. The fighter growled softly and began to back up as she walked forward. She didn't know how good a fighter this person was, and she wasn't confident in her own fighting prowess to be honest. "God I hope you're not as good or better than Sofia…"

"I don't know who that is, but when I'm done with you, I'll be sure to apologize to Sofia for you. Or, you can surrender now and go talk to your friend."

"No! I'm not surrendering! God what is it with you people? I did not come all this way just to stop now!" Was this guard going to make the first move? Did she have to make the first move? "We're deadlocked until one of us lunges first."

"Usually tends to be you guards. I thought maybe this would be easier, most of the guards were just pathetic little men with guns. I didn't expect a fighter."

"Well, I'm not really a_ fighter_ but I will fight for the right thing."

"You have a cause too, huh? What's the 'right thing' for you? Kidnapping? Murder? Slavery? Sorry, but I don't think so!" Jade gasped as the fighter lunged for her, sweeping her katana in an over head arc. Jade let out a scream and threw her sword up horizontally, blocking the opposing sword.

She pushed forward and leapt back, breathing heavily._ "Can't die here. Not now, not when I'm this close!"_ The fighter spun around, slashing the blade outwards. Jade leaned back to avoid the tip.

"I don't usually fight with swords. Actually, I've never used one before, I'm only going from memory of television shows I watched. I prefer guns and fists." Jade's eyes widened as the fighter thrust the blade for her neck, stopping just at the neck guard. "I'm giving you one more chance to surrender."

"Never! I won't give up!"

"Neither will I." The fighter moved the blade away and held it at her waist, pointing it forward. Jade's eyes widened as the fighter rushed forward, pushing her arms towards her. Thinking fast, Jade turned and run. "Seriously? You're running now? You know I don't have to chase you!"

"Don't think I'm running, I'm just getting the hell out of your range." She raised the blade, then rushed for the fighter. "I won't let you alert the other guards! I won't let you alert the people inside, I have to remain incognito!" She swung her blade sideways and the fighter snapped her own sword into Jade's.

In an instant, the fighter lunged forward, making long swings for Jade. She began backing up, deflecting the sword as she did with Sofia and Anton in their fencing matches. Her eyes started to well up as she looked to the window with the light on. Someone was still tied to a bed inside, struggling to be freed.

Still fearing the worst, she made one more attempt to lunge into the guard. Her blade almost reached, but the guard skill fully spun out of the way and swept their blade down, knocking hers out of hand. Jade's eyes widened as the fighter then kicked her in the chest, sending her onto her back. She let out a scream as the fighter positioned the blade at her chest, breathing heavily.

"Please!" Jade cried. "Don't kill me! Haven't…haven't you ever fought so hard in your life? I mean-haven't you ever screwed up so bad, become so _hated_ that you wanted to die? The only way to redeem yourself in your own mind is to correct that mistake? Haven't you ever…cared so much…for a person…" The fighter pushed the blade along her chest and stopped it at her throat. She tilted her head back, holding back her sobs. "I-I can't die now. Please you don't understand. I fucked up! I put my friend-I-I've been trying to save…" Her hands fell to the sides as she started to sob.

"I don't know who the hell you are, or why you've been following me around. I saw you today on that boat, in that speedboat, at the auction, and now here. Either that pathetic gang has a spy, or the assholes that sent me over here sent someone to make sure I cooperated. I've got news for you-it isn't happening."

"Please. I'm just trying to save someone's life!"

"Is that so?" the fighter scoffed as Jade began whimpering.

"Fine! Kill me. Just do it. If I can't save her, then I have no business. I can't return to the states, I don't want to go back to my abusive mom. I-I don't know what to do! Just end it. I can't live with this on my head." The fighter raised the sword, hesitating for a split second.

"Remove your helmet."

"Oh god. Why? Why do you need to see my face?"

"Just do it!" Hearing the anger in the fighter, she didn't question her again. She removed the helmet and let it fall to the side. Her gaze fixated on the fighter and she slowly breathed in.

"Y-Yes, I'm the one that's been ruining all Jesse's plans. I'm the one that-"

"You're the one that sent that girl on the cargo truck? Handed her over to Jesse."

"Y-Yes. I did. I didn't know, I never knew. I just wanted to screw up her relationship. That was wrong, I know that now." She began to sob as the fighter's fingers tightened on the hilt of their blade. "I didn't know Jesse, if I knew I wouldn't have put her through that. I've ridden in that truck, I've gone through hell being shot at, chased, people trying to kill me. Everyone hates me. I've been trying to do the right thing, trying to rescue her, to take her back to LA. I promised-I promised the Vegas I would bring her back home to them! I-I can't fail them. If I fail them, you may as well kill me, because there's no way I'm going to LA without Trina!"

The fighter fell to her knees and turned the sword downward as she raised it up above Jade's head. Jade clenched her eyes shut, weeping softly. She felt a vibration and heard the blade whoosh through the air, only to slam into the ground beside her head. Her eyes shot open and she gazed up at the fighter, who was hunched over her with her arms extended on the hilt of the black katana.

"You…are the last person…I thought I was going to see right now." Jade whimpered as the fighter released the hilt of the blade and let her hands fall to her sides. She leaned backwards and reached up to her helmet, removing it carefully. Her eyes widened when she saw Trina's hair flowing out and her face being revealed. Trina's eyes were narrow, full of anger and sorrow. Her lips were pressed thinly against each other and her nostrils were flaring. "…Jade…"

* * *

It says a lot that she was able to keep up to par with Trina, and survive. They took out the guards on the plantation and have finally made contact. Now as I said, this was split with the next chapter, so that's getting uploaded as well. Let me know your thoughts on this one, and I hope you enjoyed the action


	23. Near Freedom

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 23 (Near Freedom)

"Get up." Jade slowly pushed herself up as Trina removed her fencing uniform. She studied Trina and watched the girl toss the uniform on the porch. "This belongs to the bald old asswipe inside, it's too restricting on my movements." The woman began stretching, grunting with each movement. Tears welled up in Jade's eyes and Trina shot her a look of concern. "What? What's the problem?"

"I…I was terrified. I thought they hurt you. Did-What happened? I thought maybe…" She looked to the window where the person inside was still tied to the bed. Trina raised an eyebrow and smirked as she straightened herself up.

"What is it with men that they're so obsessed with women and having sex with them? It's pathetic. I tied up the old guy's grandson, he won't be moving from that bed for a while. I'm already promised to someone else anyway." Jade's eyes widened as Trina straightened her left arm over her right side and locked it in with her right arm. She twisted her body a couple times, then did the same with the other side. "Not that you cared. Speaking of which…" Trina lowered her arm and narrowed her eyes as Jade started to chuckle. "You went to fucking _Jesse Klein _so you could break up my relationship?!"

"I didn't know he was bad!"

"Even if he wasn't a bad guy, you still shouldn't even be doing that! How the hell would you feel if I did that to you and Beck? Huh?!" Jade cringed as Trina's voice rose. The woman grabbed the black katana, sheathed it, and tossed it to the porch. Jade watched her carefully, frowning as Trina took a heavy sigh. "We've both gone through enough apparently. I know I have. Anyway, where'd you get that outfit?"

"Captain Ivan's family." Trina glared at her, signaling suspicion that Jade had been on the boat all along. "The workers took advantage of them, then they wouldn't let us anywhere near your room. I followed you all the way from LA. I couldn't…I couldn't live with myself knowing what I put you in. I mean Jesse almost got me a couple times, but-"

"Did I hear you say earlier you were in one of those cargo trucks?"

"Yeah, climbed into it." Trina raised an eyebrow and tucked her hair over her ear.

"Well that seems brilliant of you."

"Sarcasm noted, Trina." She didn't expect Trina to be too appreciative of her rescuing her, then again, she seemed pretty capable of saving her own skin. "I guess you didn't need me coming after you after all. I just-"

"Relax. I'm trying to calm down, I'm going through some stuff here." She cleared her throat and scanned the area. "Anyway…You took those guards out?" Trina pointed to the unconscious guards and Jade puffed up with pride. "Good, you saved me some time. In truth, I'm glad someone came for me, I was starting to think I'd never see my family again. I got scared."

"You? Scared?"

"Yes, Jade. I was scared!" Trina turned to face her, still glaring down angrily at her. "I was doing just fine until you thought to try and kill my relationship! I've often wondered what the hell your problem is with me!" Jade bowed her head as Trina crossed her arms. "Yelling at you won't solve anything. You know, Sinjin asked me to marry him. Before all this shit, he wanted to get married and maybe start a family. I was set to join the police force this coming Fall." Jade was trying to process that Trina had actually been _engaged_, but what else did she not know? "Still want to work towards maybe homicide or something. So yeah, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get to do any of that. Among other things."

"I know…congratulations on the engagement." She was uncertain what the right thing to say was. Trina closed her eyes and ran her fingers over her forehead.

"Let's just get out of here. I already freed the slaves on the plantation, it's better we get the police to get here. We'll talk later. I have some plans, and you're coming with me. First plan of action, I need to get the police to arrest the Hadeon gang."

"Anything you need, Trina." She pulled the phone out and opened up the picture of the wanted poster from earlier. "Look! I've already taken out Yure. He was the guy that drove that speedboat you were on. We're in Odesa, Papa Ivan and Mama Karla might be here!" Trina gave her a funny look. She laughed nervously and pulled the phone away. "Right, it's a…it's a long story."

"Of _course _it is. Anyway, some of those people were crew workers aboard that ship. We need to make sure the Captain and his family are alright. That captain was good to me, I don't know why exactly, but something tells me you had to do with it."

"Yeah, he was pretty furious with his employees." Jade looked back to the mansion, still staring at the window. "So the old guy's grandson…"

"Yep, leaving him for the cops. The guy wanted me to sleep with him. I wasn't about to. Greasy little shit." Trina glanced ahead and extended her arm past Jade. "Hold on. We've got company."

"What?" Jade glanced forward and groaned as Fedir Hadeon and his gang walked up to the plantation. Fedir smirked at the two. Trina reached for the pistol in her pocket. Jade was shocked to see it, but figured it came from the guy inside. "Great! Here I thought we could leave the plantation without problem."

"We always monitor for a couple days," Fedir replied. He growled at the girls and narrowed his eyes. "We don't let the slaves run free, we paid too much for them."

Trina leaned towards the right some and scoffed at the man, "And here I was going to find you. How nice of you to come find me. Thanks for saving me the trouble. It's quite funny, Jesse sold me as a slave when I was a fighter, and I wound up being bought by an old man. Seriously? I'm offended. I'm also exhausted, tired, pissy, and not in the mood to deal with you assholes. As I said back there. Very hormonal, so unless you want to know how it feels like to shit in your pants, then eat the pants, I suggest leaving."

A little fazed by Trina's remark, Jade shook her head and stepped beside Trina. "I'm right here this time," She unsheathed the katana she had and held it at her waist, pointing it towards the gang. Trina raised an eyebrow as Jade slowly bowed her head. "I was still there the night Jesse took you. I was too afraid to do anything. I wanted to fight, I wanted to stop them. Jesse…he's terrifying. I mean these guys right now don't give off the energy he did. That man-I think Jesse was the devil. I'm sorry for what I did, I can't say it enough. I got jealous of you, of Tori, of your family…You had everything, and I thought it was all just handed to you guys, while I had the worst possible life. I let my jealousy get the better of me, Trina." Trina frowned at her and closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. "I shouldn't have been, and I know you probably hate me, and I deserve that."

"I do not hate you, Jade. I'm angry with you, pissed that you did what you did, but I don't hate you. We can discuss this later." One of the men came rushing towards Trina, and in her irritation, she withdrew her gun and fired a shot into his kneecap. The man fell and grabbed his knee, screaming in pain. Trina cracked her neck and started to growl. "You want a piece of me? Bring it on!"

Jade watched as Trina bolted forward. She couldn't move at first, as Trina's words paralyzed her. She wanted to break down and cry, to scream that Trina should hate her for what she did. Why wouldn't the woman hate her? Everyone else did.

She shook her head and ran in after her. When someone came up behind Trina, she sliced them in the back with her blade. Trina fisted one of the gang members multiple times in the abdomen while Jade swung her sword's hilt into one of the men, knocking them out.

Eventually it was just the two of them, and Fedir. The three were staring each other down. "Smart move would be surrender," Trina ordered, "Because the police will be here soon."

"What?"

"When I freed those slaves, I told them to alert the cops. I figured I'd be off the plantation by the time they arrived, but I'm fine either way." She folded her arms and started to smirk. "The one thing that surprises me is _no one_ thought to take my wallet. In it is my passport, my license, credit cards…why would no one take that? Even Jesse forgot to take it! This helps me because it means I don't have to wait for the police to figure out who I am before I can get back to the states."

"Wait, how_ do_ you still have your wallet?" Jade's mouth fell open and she straightened herself. Trina moved her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Jade. When I was working out that night, I had nowhere to put my wallet. So I put my keys in it, and I stuffed the wallet into my bra. Jesse himself didn't bother sticking his hand in my shirt to see if I had anything hiding there, because I wasn't letting anyone near that area. Since then, no one has managed to find it. Thanks to Captain Ivan, the important cards are in the back pocket of my jeans. The wallet would have left a bulge. In other words, all my identification, credit cards, and passport card is in my back pocket."

"Nice thinking." She grinned as Trina brushed her hair over her shoulder. Fedir growled at them and slowly clenched his fists.

"How else was I going to get back to the states to take out Jesse?"

Jade began to laugh, cheering Trina on, "Yea-" Trina's plan echoed in her head, shocking her. How the hell did Trina intend to take Jesse out? "Wait what?"

"You want redemption? You and I will be going back to LA and will be taking Jesse out. After what he's done, I think his time has come in."

"You can't be serious! _Jesse?! _You want to take on Jesse?"

"Well. Not by myself, I'd like to have the police back me up, I can't be fighting too much longer. As for Jesse…" Trina smiled at her and rubbed the back of her head. "He sounds like such a badass doesn't he? If we take him out, we save a lot of people, and he becomes one of the first criminals in my hopefully long career that I'll take out. That's going to be a proud moment for me."

"Trina, you just scared the living hell out of me."

"Good. 'Cause I'm dead serious."

"Are you two women done flapping your gums?" Fedir rolled his eyes and the girls snapped their glares in his direction. Trina cleared her throat and pointed the pistol to Fedir. Her eyes narrowed as the man threw his hands up.

"Okay! On your knees. Put your hands to the back of your head and leave them there."

"Heh, okay..." Fedir did as instructed and held a deadly glare onto Trina. "Just because you've taken my gang out doesn't mean that I won't rise again."

"Going to be pretty hard to do in prison, don't you think? Plus, I can only imagine that this is the best way to take care of a little pest problem. The pest being _you_. Did you think you were going to keep me in? Really? After _all this time_, you think I'm going to let myself be taken in again? There's only one person I hate more than you right now, and the only thing separating me from that man is a big wide ocean."

"Bitch."

"_Why_ is it every one of you calls me this? It is frustrating!" Fedir reached for the gun at his waist and pointed it to Trina, but she was quicker on the draw. Jade's eyes widened as Fedir fell onto the ground, blood was gushing from his chest. Jade lowered the gun and started to frown. "Until tonight, Jade. Until this entire experience. I've never had to take another human's life." Trina shivered and closed her eyes. "They don't prepare you for that at the academy…it feels terrible. Even that janitor on the boat, I know he swam back to land. "

"I'm sorry, Trina…" Trina stared down at Fedir, her body trembled lightly and Jade watched as Trina resisted her emotions. "It was all in self defense. I know you didn't want to have to take lives, but if you didn't, you might still be stuck in there." Jade reached up and put her hand to Trina's shoulder.

The woman closed her eyes and whirled around, "Come on Jade. Let's get moving. We have unfinished business to take care of. When we get back to the states, finding Jesse's our second goal. I don't want to see my family and risk someone seeing me and alerting Jesse that I'm out."

"I understand that."

"Good. Let's go then, be done with this mess." Jade felt confused as she followed Trina out of the area, she was thinking over Trina's words and was curious why Jesse was _second_.

"What's the first goal? You don't want to see your family before Jesse's taken care of, so…What else do you need to do?" No answer came. Instead, Trina shook her head and slid her hands into her pockets while gazing up at the night sky. Figuring she wasn't going to get an answer, and still trying to come down from her moment of anxiety, Jade followed quietly behind.

* * *

You guys like that chapter? A lot was hashed out, a lot of things that needed to be discussed, but there will be more hashing out. You'll also find out what that one more important thing Trina's talking about in the next chapter. If you've been catching the clues, you may have guessed the next twist. If not, the next secret will probably surprise you.


	24. Plane Ride Back Home

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 24 (Plane Ride)

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Trina leaned back in the plane seat across from Jade. She moved her hands behind her head and kicked her feet up on recline. "Who knew first class flights were like this?" Jade was amused, but happy to see Trina relaxing rather than tense as she was. The first class seating was a little expensive, but Jade felt the two of them more than earned it.

They had bolted reclining seats with a curtain that could be pulled around the seat. There was a window beside them and a table between them for food, laptops, or anything else they needed. They also got some of the better selections from the menu items. "It does beat riding in the back of a cargo van, doesn't it?" Jade laughed. Trina opened one eye and smirked at her.

"But of course. If you start to feel the need to go the bathroom though, please run. The stench of shit is still something I can't get over. Granted, that's probably not _ the_ worst thing I've been smelling lately." Jade groaned and slowly nodded her head. Trina looked to the window and breathed in slowly. "It's 2:30 here. Saturday morning…right now it is Friday, 4:30 in the afternoon." It was a thirteen hour trip, which meant it would be 5:30 in the morning in LA when they got home. "I'm surprised the people at the airport let us through without much hassle."

"Well we did pay for first class. What were they going to do? Turn away customers paying for first class seats at two in the morning?" Trina chuckled and her demeanor began to change.

"Good point." Jade studied the lingering expression on Trina's face, a sense of longing and regret. It troubled her deeply, but she wasn't going to push anything that Trina didn't want to talk about. The woman curled her hand under her chin and breathed in slowly. "You're the last person I ever expected to come after me. I had this big escape plan because I was pretty sure no one would come after me on their own. I was lost to the black market…" She chuckled softly and looked over to Jade. Jade felt a bit of sorrow rising up and she looked down at the hands folded over her waist. "I mean come on? How many people can say they were sold as slaves in the black market and survived? Not to mention, I would have expected dad to pull a Liam Neeson." Jade lifted her gaze and started to laugh.

"It was close. He helped me in Providence, surprisingly." Trina's eyes widened and her lips formed a small circle.

"He did?"

"Yeah. I had surveillance cameras and everything. We were talking on Skype. He's pretty much the only person that would talk to me. He was pretty distraught over everything…I think he was beginning to lose hope." Trina slowly nodded and looked back to the window.

"That's why I paid my half of first class on the card. Knowing dad, if Tori or I were to ever go missing, he'd check bank accounts, Facebook, Twitter, anything he could every single day. If he's still checking, he'll see that payment pop up. He'll know I'm on my way. Maybe. If he doesn't assume that the gang stole my card."

"He must not, since the card wasn't declined…Then again, I also told him when on the boat that you were basically safe."

"True." The sorrow spread over Trina once again and Jade reached forward, putting her hand over hers.

"Hey. You want to talk about it?" Her shoulders rose and her eyes drifted over to Jade.

"There's not much to say that you probably don't already know. I mean, what, was there ever a moment you lost sight of me? Was there ever a moment you doubted whether I was going to be okay? I know those moments were plenty for me." Trina crossed her legs and set her hands on her top knee. "Jade you handed me over to a big time criminal. The reason I don't hate you or want to kill you is because I know better, I know you didn't mean it and you didn't realize, but that doesn't excuse what you did." Jade's heart stung, but she was relieved when a smile spread over Trina's face. "The fact that you took responsibility and came after me? While incredibly _stupid_ of you on account of how unprepared and dangerous it was, it says a lot about your character. I mean hell, maybe I misjudged you as a person."

"You never misjudged me." Jade tucked her hair over her ear and crossed her arms. "It's pretty much the other way around. I mean, I know you grew up a tough life. I know _now_ that I didn't know before, you had it hard and you earned where you're at. You're entitled to a little bit of happiness because you worked for it." Trina's lips thinned over and a crease formed along her forehead. "I put you through hell because I didn't know, I was jealous of you and of Tori. I didn't know your family had been homeless once, I didn't know you lost a sister or had to live with abusive grandparents…you're strong, all those things, they made you stronger. If I'd known all that, if I'd known how serious you were with Sinjin, I…I don't know…"

"Sinjin and I, yeah we were pretty serious. We've known each other almost all our lives. I love him, he loves me. He's getting a teaching job teaching History, I'm going into the police force. Our days in college are almost over. I'm ready to settle down, start a family, get a job."

"Why so soon to start a family?" Trina gazed longingly out the window, then slowly returned her gaze to Jade.

"Same reason I'd like to go to the hospital when we land…" Jade raised an eyebrow as Trina uncrossed her legs and breathed out a deep sigh. "Why do you think I fought so hard to keep people away from me? Or that I was determined to get the hell out of there? There's only one thing that would happen to a girl like me in the black market. Or well, maybe not necessarily to me. You know what? I'm scared, _terrified_. I've done nothing rigorous, but I've been hit a couple times. Nothing too hard, nothing too damaging, but I'm scared. I'm scared the one thing that I've been trying to protect all this time won't make it and I'm praying for a miracle…"

Jade did a double take as her heart started to freeze. There was only one thing that she could think of that Trina was talking about, but she almost didn't want to believe it. "Of-you're not saying-"

"I'm pregnant, Jade." Jade cupped her hands over her mouth and her eyes began to widen. "Mom, Dad and Tori, they already know. Sinjin proposed to me, what two months ago now? That same night, things got a little carried away. We wanted to wait until marriage at least, until both of us were going to be secure." Jade's eyes welled up with tears as Trina slowly looked to the window, her face becoming more somber than usual. "I knew if I told you or Tori's friends, you'd all get the wrong impression of my relationship."

"No I-" Trina glanced at her from the corner of her eyes and Jade let out a single frustrated sob. "I might have back then…And Sinjin?"

"Of course he knows, he's the father. He took responsibility immediately." Trina rolled her head around and leaned back against the chair. "I'm terrified that I'll miscarry. I've played it safe, I've been watchful, I've not overexerted myself. I could be one of the lucky ones. I don't know what will happen if I'm not." They needed good news then, they needed that miracle.

"W-Why not bring it up down there? In the plantation?"

"I was hoping not to bring it up at all. Down there you looked so upset and emotional, I'd rather give you some time to relax than heap any extra guilt on you. If something happens…if I lose my baby, I want you to know it's not your fault. Okay?"

Words like these she didn't want to believe. Her heart sank and her stomach twisted as she closed her hands. Hell, now she understood the ferocity, the hatred in Sinjin's eyes, in the Vega family. "It will be my fault."

"No it won't."

"It's not like you would have lost it if I hadn't seen Jesse!" Trina winced as tears started to pierce Jade's eyes. She was already fearful of the baby's survival, but she didn't want to make Trina any more fearful than she was. "I mean…"

"I haven't lost the baby yet. That I know of. Bear that in mind." Trina started to smile as she moved her hand to her stomach. "I've still been feeling the symptoms, so there's still hope. Okay?" Jade slowly nodded her head and wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Also, about your mother, I wish you would have let us know. We could have helped you. She's the reason you acted out so much, we could have done something."

"She's not even my damn mom." Trina's jaw dropped as Jade threw her arms over her chest and glanced to the side, huffing. "I met my mother. If there's one thing I can say about this trip that was good, and in a sick and twisted kind of way it happened…it was finding my birth family. My birth mom. Captain Ivan and Karla Vasyl. Karla is my mom. She met Henry on a cruise, they had sex, and he took me away."

"So. How was the ride to Ukraine, then?"

"Great…I had a lot of fun. That family was able to give me a sense of warmth, comfort and security….something I don't think I've ever had in my life." She started to smile as Trina's eyebrows rose. "They-They even offered me to stay with them, to sail the ocean with them on their cruise lines."

Trina chuckled and leaned forward, eager to hear the rest, "So? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't had time to think about it." Jade crossed her legs and lifted her shoulders. "It's not like I can return to LA, I mean I know Tori and Sinjin…your mom and dad…they'll never forgive me. I don't even know how the hell _you_ can forgive me."

"Eh, I'm not one to hold grudges. The longer you harbor something, the more trouble it's going to end up causing you. I can forgive you because at least you acknowledge where you went wrong, and to be honest, Jesse used you. He wanted a 'trophy' this time around, and you gave it to him, who was he to turn it down? He was being smart, a conman, a criminal. You fell for it not because you were being stupid-but because he was being _smart_. He's a manipulator, a controller, he knows how to make emotions run in his favor. He saw your envy and anger, and he fed off it. Don't feel ashamed for something you had no knowledge of."

"They all hate me now Trina. I'm a bit of a pariah, if you can think of it. Everyone in LA knows that I'm the one that shipped you away. Your family, my friends, _everyone_. Hell! Tori even punched me in the face and ratted me out on the national news!" Trina covered her mouth, stifling a laugh as Jade stared at her with suspicion. "It's not funny!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just imagining _my _little sister punching _you_,no, _anyone_, in the face. Tori-the girl that never gets violent and is so timid she could be scared of her own shadow sometimes-punching the aggressive one in the face. That's new!" Jade thought on it for a minute, then began laughing.

"Y-Yeah I guess you're right. It is kind of funny."

"Yeah." Trina grabbed her iced tea from the table and began sipping it. After a few sips, she set the glass down. "Damn, Jade. The one time that I'm actually of the legal age to drink, and I can't because I'm pregnant." Jade laughed as Trina studied the martini on the table. "In the meantime, you're having yourself your first drink ever. Congrats! Who would have thought you'd share your first drink with me, hm?"

Jade blushed for a second and grabbed her martini, "Oh shut it." She always thought her first drink would be beer and she'd have it with her boyfriend. Her eyes dropped at the thought of Beck and her eyes started to water. "Beck…It's been a month since I've been with him. He was _so close_ to breaking up with me before."

"Well, he's a first love for you. Not all first loves work out. Some do. Sinjin wasn't the first guy I've ever been with, I fell massively for this one guy when I was younger, but he ended up cheating on me with this blonde bimbo. I dumped his ass quicker than you could say 'run'. Honestly though, Jade? You know what I think? I think you should do what makes you happy, you've more than earned it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because. Good things happen to good people. I think you've worked hard to be happy, and you've finally found a bit of paradise with your birth mother. You're eighteen now, you're free to move out and start your life. Why not go be with your Ukrainian family?"

"I don't know. I'm worried, nervous. I have a whole life I'd be leaving." Then again, even returning to LA with Trina wasn't a guarantee people there would be so accepting of her. She'd always be labeled the girl that sent a Deputy's daughter to the black market. Even if Tori and the others forgave her over time, LA wouldn't. "Hell even Andre and the others shunned me." Trina scoffed while Jade looked up to her

"Andre and the others are hypocrites anyway, can't own up to their mistakes. You have. That's the difference." Her heart started to swell as Trina leaned forward and put her hand to her wrist. "My advice is follow your heart, live life and be happy. Don't let your mother abuse you because she's not your real mom. Go and be with your real mom."

"What about Beck?"

"What about him?" Jade's heart sank as Trina cleared her throat. "Let me explain. I'm not suggesting you break up with him, long distance relationships work out just fine. However, what if you and Beck don't work out? Wouldn't you rather be with the supportive family over the one that would tear you apart?"

"Yeah…"

"Well it is something to think about." Trina reached up to the light above them and dimmed it. She leaned all the way back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Wake me up when we get to America." Jade smiled as Trina began humming a tune. She tapped her hand on her knee and sang under her breath with her.

"God bless America, land that I love…stand beside her-and guide her through the night with a light from above." Trina snapped her fingers and waved her hand in the air like a conductor.

"From the mountains, to the prairies, to the oceans white with foam."

Jade swayed in her seat, belting out with Trina. "God bless America-"

"-My home sweet home!" Trina snapped her fingers and grinned at Jade. The two girls broke out laughing and Trina breathed in with a slow sigh. "It will be good to be back."

"We're not done yet though, are we? I mean you said-"

"Don't get me wrong. When we get back, we're going after Jesse. When we find him, I'll bring down the force of the entire police if I have to. We'll have to find his second though, force them to break up the gang. It's the best thing we can do to ensure they don't come after my family."

"Yeah, I agree. After all this is said and done. If I did go to be with my birth family…would-would you still be in contact? I know cruise lines, families who own them are able to have internet access and all that stuff, so…It's not like we wouldn't be able to keep in touch."

"Of course I would, Jade. So will Tori, I'll make sure of it." Trina rolled onto her side and started to smile. "Now as I said, wake me up in twelve to thirteen hours. God I can't wait to see LA again."

* * *

So big news is out and they need a miracle. First stop, hospital. We'll be seeing Regina again, and maybe even Kyle. Let me know your thoughts.


	25. Beautiful Morning

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 25 (A Beautiful Day)

The flight attendant announced their arrival at the airport in twenty minutes. Jade blinked a couple times before waking up. It was still dark outside, but she knew that had to do with the time zones in effect. It would likely be daylight in Ukraine right now. She cleared her throat and reached over, shaking Trina. "Hey, Trina, wake up. We're here! We're home! Or well, you're home, but either way, wake up."

Trina's eyes opened and she looked outside, "Oh of course it's still dark. Great. Did we pass by any sun at all? Remind me not to be surprised next time I fly across time zones. Which I'm hoping, of course, will not be anytime soon. I want to get home, cuddle up with my hubby and devour a pint of chocolate ice cream while forcing him to watch a cheesy chick flick." Jade laughed and visualized the scenario. She wasn't sure what was funnier, though. The visual, or the fact that Trina referred to Sinjin as her _hubby_. "I'm serious, I'm ready to touch land. I'll bet you're glad we don't have to go through baggage claim."

"Yeah, that's true." Jade swept her hair from her face and sat up in the chair. "So, what's our next step? The hospital? There was this woman in the cargo, she worked at the hospital as a nurse. Maybe she'll be there, we can get that baby of yours checked out. How far along are you, really?"

She set her hand to her stomach and breathed in. "About nine weeks. Counting time in captivity."

"Did they ever hit your stomach?" Trina shook her head, a joyous sign.

"Thankfully no. I never let anyone close enough to my stomach." With that, Jade felt a little more confident in the baby's survival. "Brandon, even when he knocked me unconscious, I could tell he only beat my face and struck my arms." Trina lifted her shirt to show her abdomen. "No bruising or scarring ever hit anywhere near my body. I'm praying for miracle, to be honest with you."

"Do you want to call Sinjin? Not that he'll answer my phone number probably…" She knew Trina's concern was for her family or loved ones being put at risk, so chances were likely it would be just the two of them hitting the hospital. "It might be better not to, though, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah. I just want to get to the hospital and wait. When we know for a fact if my baby's alive, I'll be happy. When we go after Jesse, I'll call dad. Only when we find him, though. I know I am not going to put anymore risk on my child. The plus is, I will admit, that boat ride was _relaxing_. That was good."

That was a surprise to hear, but a pleasant one. "The crew left you alone?"

"Pretty much. Except the janitor on that first day. Other than that, I couldn't have had it any better. Nothing too strenuous on my body and any time they hit me with a tranquilizer dart it seemed to be pretty high up." They also didn't hit her with too many doses or a lot of it, and what they were using was Benzodiazepine, which wouldn't cause too much damage in small dosages if not commonly used. "There were only three times they had to use a tranquilizer gun on me. Maybe just twice. Either way a full body checkup will be good too."

"I don't know why we didn't do that in Ukraine."

"Hello, I don't know any doctors there or have Ukrainian money. Not to mention, I wanted to get the hell out of there, and the hell back into the states." There was no arguing with that, Jade was glad she was back, and she was elated to have fulfilled her promise to Mr. Vega. "You know it'll be good to see the sunrise, I haven't seen the sunrise in what feels like forever."

"It is a beautiful sight. Maybe we'll see it while we're out."

Indeed they did, by the time they got out of the airport and into a taxicab, the sky was turning pink and orange. There was a small orange dot rising up where the land met the sky. Jade gazed at Trina, who was leaning into the warm morning breeze and holding her hair back as the wind blew it. A look of serenity came over Trina's face, and she knew she was home.

Jade led her into the hospital after several long minutes. Even inside, she kept looking at the sunrise. "Jade, that is the most beautiful sunrise I have ever seen in my life. I cannot explain the magnificence, the beauty…I love it."

"Amazing isn't it? And to think, you're sharing the moment with the last person on earth you could ever imagine yourself sharing a moment with." Trina looked at her and began to grin. Jade was taken by surprise when the woman hugged her. She was so startled that it took her a second to bounce back, but when she did, she hugged her tight. "I'm glad you're okay, Trina. I really am. I wish I never met Jesse. I hope your baby is okay, we could use the good news, and you deserve some happiness after all that hell."

"You and me both, sister. Can I see your phone?" Jade handed her the phone and watched as Trina walked back outside and snapped a picture. She smiled softly and waited for Trina to return. "Great. You know, Jesse confiscated my phone. Wish I had it back, but I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Yeah." She heard the sound of a clipboard falling to the ground and twisted herself around to see Regina standing in the doorway. Her eyes were wide and her lips were turning to a grin. "Regina! Hi! I'm back, with Trina, and we're here to see the doctor." The waiting room was empty, so the wait couldn't be that long.

"Oh my god, yes! Sign in, sign in and I'll let the doctor know! Are you guys okay? I'm so glad to see you made it safe."

"We did," Trina stepped forward and nervously rubbed her stomach. "I need to know my baby did too." Regina's eyes widened as Trina gazed down. "My fiancé and I…well, I'm about nine weeks along. I have to know if my baby is safe. I need a check up too since we just got back. I have insurance and everything. If something happens to my baby, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Jade hurried to the front desk and signed Trina down. There wasn't anyone in front of them, and Regina confirmed this when she went to check. "Okay come with me. We'll get some lab work done, and maybe the doctor can give you an ultrasound."

"I have a primary doctor that I've seen. Dr. Neela?" This was still the emergency hospital, not Trina's primary clinic where her doctor would be.

"Yes, she's on call to come to the emergency clinic. You're in luck she's in her clinic early today, I'll signal her that you're here…Trina, right?"

"Yes ma'am. Vega, Trina Vega."

"Okay, it will be just a moment."

After some strenuous blood work, and other lab tests to make sure Trina was fit and healthy, the nurse led her and Jade into an examination room. Trina took a seat on the exam bed while Jade sat on the chair. "Regina, how have you been?" Jade asked. "Have you kept in touch with the others by any chance?"

"Yes, we're all good friends. You don't go through something like that with someone and _not_ come out friendly with one another. We were all worried when you didn't show up. What happened?"

"Well. Let's just say I didn't make it to the auction in time and had to board a ship to Ukraine. I found my mom though!"

"More good news! I'll let them know you and Trina are all right. They will be happy to hear that. Now…" Regina turned to Trina and smiled reassuringly. "Dr. Neela will look over all your lab work when she gets in, and she will be able to give you the ultrasound. She sounded very happy to hear you were okay."

"Thank you." It was going to be another long wait before Dr. Neela got there, but that was fine. Jade watched as Trina tapped her fingers on the edge of the bed while kicking her legs forward. "Wait until you meet Dr. Neela, Jade, she's the most amazing doctor."

"I'm looking forward to seeing her. Among other things I'm looking forward to seeing, like getting you back to your family."

"Yeah, my family." Trina moved up against the wall and looked her way. "You know, I was thinking. When you go to see your dad, I'll be there to help you out, all right?"

"You don't have to, Trina."

"Well I want to. Besides, I know what abusive people are like. They're cowards, insecure and selfish. They just want all the power and control they can get. That woman at that place? Yeah she's a selfish, greedy little bitch. You deserve some happiness, and you're going to get it. Even if I have to drag your ass all the way back to Ukraine where your real mom is." Jade started to laugh and looked away as a tear ran down her cheek. She was speechless, as this was more appreciation than she ever expected. What was amazing was, it was all from _Trina._ More than she deserved.

Soon the doctor was in. She was a short Hindi woman and had a very warm, pleasant smile. She was delighted to see Trina and immediately checked off all the lab work. "Okay Trina, it appears you are in good condition. Your body is in full swing, working to stabilize you and your baby. You're in good health, but I want to see you more often from now on. We are going to need to monitor your progress as you heal from your experience."

"All right, I can manage that." Trina lay down on the bed as Dr. Neela began to prepare the ultrasound. "If my baby's okay, I'll come in every day if I have to."

"Tell me Trina. Were you able to avoid strenuous activity?"

"I tried to. Sometimes I fought, but I didn't exert myself. The hit me a couple times, but not anywhere near the stomach. There were two occasions they hit me with tranquilizer darts, but a low amount. I'm praying for a miracle Dr. Neela…I don't feel anything wrong."

"All right then, let's have a look at your baby."

Jade and Trina looked at the monitor as Dr. Neela began to apply the gel to Trina's abdomen. Trina swallowed hard and reached out to Jade's hand, grabbing it fiercely. Jade was taken aback and looked down to Trina's anxious eyes. She reassured the woman by squeezing her hand. Trina held her breath and winced as the monitor lit up.

Jade felt a little guilty that Sinjin wasn't here to share this moment, to be there for Trina, but a mother's concern for her baby came before that of the father. At least, that seemed to be where Trina's thoughts were.

She'd never seen an ultrasound before in her life, and was stilled the moment she saw the precious baby inside Trina's womb. "T-Trina…your baby…" It was a breathtaking sight. The baby's eyelids were shut, it was forming earlobes and fingers, and there was a bit of flickering in the chest. She heard Trina's breath and saw the monitor shake just a bit.

"Well Trina, I have good news," Dr. Neela said while monitoring the ultrasound, "It does look as though your baby is doing just fine." The doctor pointed to the flicker and smiled confidently. "You see that is the baby's heartbeat. Nine weeks along and your baby is still growing." Jade looked to Trina and put her hand to her chest. Trina was eyeing the monitor with a soaked face. She began to weep, overjoyed with the news. "I want to see you regularly however. Because of the stress endured on your body, I am concerned if it has affected your baby at all, so I want to go through constant monitoring. That means more prenatal visits each week, understand?"

"Y-Yes Dr. Neela. Thank you…" Jade grunted as Trina's hand clenched down on hers. "Oh god. Sinjin's going to be so happy. Our baby's okay…she's okay, Jade. I can breathe again."

Jade slowly reached over and hugged Trina. All the emotions were finally coming out, all in one sitting. It was a bit much for her, but she understood them. Trina had been acting so strong, doing the best she could not to break down, and now she knew she and her child were safe, it was okay for her to break down and cry.

"I'll return to my family clinic, okay Trina?" Dr. Neela felt of her head and Trina nodded while wiping away her tears. "I want you to get some rest this weekend, for both you and your baby, and first thing Tuesday morning, I would like to see how your baby is progressing."

"Okay. I'll call your clinic and make that appointment…"

"Good." Dr. Neela shook her finger and Trina's eyebrows rose. "Now I cannot stress enough, _no strenuous activity._ Do not exert yourself, and stay away from any drugs. As you know, drugs and medication get into the blood stream and it can have an impact on your child. Tranquilizers are known to cause defects, such as a cleft lip, but since you say they only used a couple shots on you and at a low enough dosage, we may not have to worry. Still, as I said, I want to keep closely monitoring the baby's progress."

"Okay. Thank you. Thank you so much, and thank you for coming out so early from your clinic."

"You're welcome. I heard them say it was you, so I had to. I know how important those appointments are for you, dear."

"Yeah, very…"

* * *

So some very good news, and the girls can stop holding their breath. Of course, this means when they go after Jesse, they're not going to be alone. If Regina was here, I wonder who we know in the police force that might be willing to help Jade and Trina out. Well tell me your thoughts on this chapter. For you to understand how truly of a miracle it was, one must understand that with all that Trina went through, there was a high chance of miscarriage. She and the child lucked out, but that baby might still have some issues when it is born.


	26. Finding Jesse

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 26 (Finding Jesse)

Jade was uncomfortable leading Trina to the hideout, her biggest concern was that Jesse would steal Trina away again, and this time Dr. Neela forbade Trina from doing any activity which would include fighting. What were they going to do if Jesse appeared out of nowhere? "The last time I was here, Trina…I almost got caught by him. I never realized how close I could come to death…and survive."

"That's because you went in unprepared. You said you just waltzed right in the front door? Didn't you scan the perimeter? Make sure it was empty?" Jade shook her head and Trina exhaled. "Well right now we want to take a look in there and see if there's any clues to where Jesse could be. "At the very least, you said you followed him around, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know that his real home would be a place he'd just go to casually. He seems like the type to not get followed." Trina pressed her back against the wall and Jade did the same. She watched without question as Trina peered through the window. "What's in there? Do you see anything?"

"Lights are off, there's no movement. There's an empty chair facing the front door and an end table with a gun beside it." Jade was curious as to why there would be a gun sitting in an empty house when no one was expecting them. "Okay here's the idea. Crouch down." They did as instructed and moved along the wall. Trina reached up and felt the doorknob. "It's unlocked." Jade's heart was racing as she watched Trina close her hands and give the door a small tap, causing it to pop open. "Dad told you he was taking out the gang members, right?"

"Yes. That was a month ago too, so it wouldn't surprise me if the majority of them are gone now." Trina sneered as she slipped into the building. She pulled a glove from her pocket and slipped it on. "What are we doing?"

"Investigations." Trina and Jade moved to the gun. Trina picked it up and checked the ammo and clip. "It's not empty. Someone's here, but not Jesse. He wouldn't leave his gun lying around anywhere. I don't think so anyway. Did he seem like the type to you?" Jade arched an eyebrow as Trina closed the ammo compartment of the gun back up.

"Asking me that? You mean while he was shooting at me or shooting at Brandon? I don't think the gun ever left his side."

"Right. So we need to find this guy's house. I imagine the desk you found all that information at would be helpful."

"It was behind a door…" Jade looked around, then pointed to a doorway. Trina and Jade rushed to it, using the wall as cover while Trina peered into the room. Jade caught a sour look on Trina's face as she looked away from the door. "What's in there?"

"One of those gang members with his girlfriend, I think. Neither of them realize we're here." Trina cracked her neck to the right and looked over, "You got those handcuffs we got at the store?" They had run a police supply store to purchase a few handcuffs, as well as other items. Trina had her own gun, but she didn't want the gang members using the one on the table, so she had picked it up .

Jade hadn't noticed, but she switched out the guns and had holstered the gang member's gun. Trina stepped into the room, pointing her gun at the gang member. "Freeze!" Jade peered in just in time to see both gang member and the woman scream as Trina locked her deadly eyes on them. "Get on the ground with your hands behind your head!" Jade tossed her the cuffs once the two did as instructed. Trina rushed over and cuffed them both at the wrists. "Alright sucker, I'm giving you one chance to tell me what you know about the rest of the gang! Where are they!"

The man scoffed and let out a loud yell as Trina planted her foot into his back. Jade hurried inside and gawked at the two. "Ah! They're either in prison or dead! The police had this big shootout a month ago, most of the gang has been taken out! Roger's still around, Jesse too."

"I think Roger was Jesse's second in command," Jade pointed out while remembering her brush with the leader. "He took over in Jesse's absence." Trina put her gun to the man's back and narrowed her fiery glare onto him.

"Where are they? Where is Roger? Where is Jesse?"

"Roger's at his home. As for Jesse, I don't know! Honest! Roger would know, I'm sure of it! Please could you let me go?"

"No. I'm leaving you here for the police. You deserve what's coming your way." Trina stood and removed his gun from her holster before holstering hers back in. "Hope you don't have to worry about any inmate named Bubba in prison."

"Oh god! Come on, please? I-I-" The man stared at Trina for several seconds before his eyes began to widen and his jaw fell to the ground. "Oh god no, y-you're _her!_ Trina Vega! I thought we sold you?" Trina narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "I-I mean we're really sorry. I know it wasn't right, so can you let me go?" Trina let out a scoff and crouched down, glaring him in the eyes.

"You know what? I remember your face. You're the dumbass prick that hit me over the head with a board that first night. The cheap shot." Trina tucked her finger under his chin and started to growl as her other hand's fingers curled into a fist. "Tell me where Roger can be found, and I won't shoot you in the leg. How's that for dealing?"

"Okay! Okay I'll talk! Roger lives out on Grandbury Avenue. He's probably mowing his lawn. He does every week around this time. 1223 Grandbury Avenue!"

"Thank you." Trina slowly rose up and looked towards Jade. Jade started to frown as Trina pointed to a wooden board near her feet. "Jade hand me that would you?" She didn't hesitate and tossed the board over to Trina. "Thank you." The man's eyes widened as Trina dealt a swift smack to his head, knocking him unconscious. She dropped the board beside him, then turned away. "How's that for a cheap shot. Hopefully he felt that, cause it hurt him a lot more than it did me."

"I'll say." Jade followed Trina out and watched as the woman returned the man's gun to the table. "So I guess we're going to Grandbury?"

"Yes. If Roger's the only one still out of prison, we can deal with that. So long as he knows where Jesse is. That bastard is going to pay for what he's done. To me, to you, to every person out there."

They arrived on Grandbury to find it exactly as the man said. Roger was mowing the lawn and wearing no shirt. The sun glistened on his scarred body. He turned his head to the girls as they walked up to him, his eyes widened and his jaw fell. "Holy shit, how the hell are you here? Trina Vega and Jade West? I thought you guys were dealt with!"

"Dealt with? Why would Jade be 'dealt with'?"

"She hasn't been around, Jesse thought maybe she killed herself." Jade rolled her eyes as Roger began reaching for his back pocket. "What are you doing here? How did you get away?"

"It's a long story. Long story short, I could not be tamed. Now, you're going to help me. There are two things I want from you." She lifted two fingers and narrowed her eyes. "I want Jesse's location, and I want the end of your gang."

"The gang has already been disbanded." Roger crossed his arms and leaned his head backwards. "There have been numerous arrests and deaths made, there is no one to be promoted anymore, not to mention I'm the only leader left. If you think you're going to take me, then think again. I'd sooner take you out. Jesse's not going to be happy hearing you're back."

Rodger removed his gun from the back pocket and Trina quickly removed hers from the holster. "Okay Rodger put the gun down. No one has to be shooting anybody." A lump formed in Jade's throat as she quickly glanced from side to side. What was she to do? She was just a sitting duck here, unable to help Trina.

"Nah I'm going to take your body straight to Jesse."

"He wouldn't be happy that you killed me, don't you think?"

"I don't think it matters now. No one rips of Jesse and gets away with it, that counts for your friend too."

"Yeah well, my friend's surprisingly more stable than you or Jesse. Speaking of which, you are going to tell me where he is." Jade crept back a few feet and dialed Kyle's number he'd given her while in t he cargo truck. She would respect Trina's concern about her own family, so it wasn't time to talk to David.

She texted him the address and asked that he hurry over, because Rodger had a gun to Trina and Trina was on a path to find Jesse.

Rodger began to back up chuckling dangerously as he pulled the hammer back on his gun. "You want to know where he's at? I'll tell you. Right before I shoot you down. He lives out in those country fields right now. A farm outside LA, near the lake. You know the Berkley Hills? He's out there."

"Seriously? He bought a farm out there? Are you shitting me?"

"Not a bit." Farms out in that area were among the most expensive farms, easily ranging up to the millions for the large homes. "The number of the house is 664."

"Amazing it's not_ 666_," Jade rolled her eyes and Rodger laughed. After a second, his face grew grim and he shook his head.

"That wasn't available." Rodger cleared his throat as Trina lowered the gun slightly, but kept her glare on his. "Now, about our little unfinished business."

A squad car flew around the corner, startling the trio as Rodger snapped his head to the right, "Shit!" The car parked and Kyle hopped out, aiming his gun at the man.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!" Rodger clenched his teeth and Trina holstered her gun, smirking with pride as she walked over to Jade.

"You did it didn't you, Jade?"

"Yeah, Kyle was one of the men on the cargo trucks, so I thought I'd give him a call. He helped me out tremendously with his advice." Rodger slowly put the gun on the ground and moved his hands behind his head. Kyle then hurried over and cuffed his wrists.

"You're wanted and under arrest for solicitation, illegal human trafficking, drug trade, murder, attempted murder, fraud…" Roger rolled his eyes and turned a glare onto Trina and Jade. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one…"

After carting him into the car, Kyle leaned up against his vehicle and looked over to Jade with a proud grin. "It's good to see you and Trina alive. It's been a long month. We were beginning to think you girls were lost."

"Glad you didn't give up," Jade replied graciously, "We were on a cargo ship for a while."

Trina chuckled softly and poked her thumb towards Jade, "This girl can ride a speedboat. You should have seen that chase. Granted, I was not conscious for most of it…"

"Trina, does your father know you're home yet?"

"I wanted to get Jesse first. Rodger just gave us his address, so we're going to check. I will call Dad to ready the force when I'm ready. Is he at work?"

"I believe he is now. He's been bumped up to Assistant Police Chief in the last month for his work in taking out a majority of Jesse's team."

"Great. Then I'll be taking out Jesse himself…what he has done, it is not forgivable.

"Trina you're pregnant," Jade reminded, "No fighting!" Kyle looked over to Trina, who started grumbling.

"That's why I'll be calling Dad. Jesus, I hope I can still get a job at the department this fall."

"You can," Kyle remarked to Trina's delight. Jade grinned as the woman started to cheer. "Hell if I have to, I'll put in a request to have you placed on my team." He showed off his collar to where Jade admired the two bars resting neatly on them. He'd been promoted to Captain! "Police Captain at your service."

"When did you get promoted to Captain?" Jade was surprised because she thought Lieutenant was in between Captain. Kyle glanced over and shrugged at her.

"I was promoted to a higher Lieutenant upon my arrival back in LA. This summer, I helped Chief Vega attain the gang members and he moved me up to Captain."An impressive feat indeed, she was proud and happy for him. Kyle folded his arms across and nodded to Trina. "If you're pregnant, I'll put you on mostly paperwork though, I won't send you into the field. You've got a job with me though."

"Great. I can handle paperwork while pregnant, my doctor doesn't want me doing too much right now. I'm just lucky my baby is healthy." Trina paused and turned up a wide grin. "Are you saying you're hiring me?"

"You're in college right? Finishing up your associates degree soon and going on to your bachelors?"

"Yes. I mean, I'm already done with my associates. It only takes two years, I start working on my bachelor's degree this fall semester."

"All right, well you've got a job then, as long as you apply at my precinct. You'll be given a desk job, as said, for now." Trina smiled appreciatively and folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'd be happy to take the job, sir. First things first…" Jade glanced over as Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Jesse?"

"Yep."

* * *

So Jesse's gang is pretty much disbanded, all the gang members are either arrested or dead, and now it looks like Jesse is next. Trina's got a job lined up for her, which is great even though it is a desk job for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	27. Bringing in the Squad

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 27 (Bringing the Squad)

Trina stood outside the farm, feeling nauseous as she glared at the large black house with red curtains in the windows. She hated farms or plantations more now than she'd ever hated. Jade stood beside her, clearly nervous. She seemed to be terrified of Jesse, which was understandable given all she went through with the man. Trina felt fortunate herself, having not had to deal much with Jesse other than the night of the abduction and the auction.

Kyle was next to her, staring at the house with a concerned look. She understood both Jade and Kyle were concerned about her baby, and she was too, but she wasn't going to do anything to put that child at risk. "Kyle give me your radio." She heard her father's voice over the radio a while back. He was giving out an order for something.

Hearing his voice was the most endearing feeling Trina had felt in a long time. She nearly broke down and cried, and her father hadn't even been talking to her. When Kyle handed her the radio, she moved it up to her lips, trembling slightly as her eyes flicked up to the house. She knew Jesse was in there as she saw the man walking into his house.

Tears welled up in her eyes as determination and joy overwhelmed her. She pressed down on the talk button and cleared her throat. "C-Chief Vega, Chief Vega, I need all units to 664 Berkley Hills…Jesse Klein has been spotted. I repeat, Jesse Klein is at 664 Berkley Hills. Captain Kyle Maverick and his team…requesting assistance."

After several minutes of dead silence, she heard her father's voice, finally he was speaking to her. "Copy that bluebird…sending all units over to assist, don't move from your position." She gasped softly and cupped her hand over her mouth as Kyle took the radio back. She felt her knees beginning to buckle and remained standing, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. Jade pat her on the back, asking if she was all right.

"I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that." She wiped her eyes and withheld a sob. "Did you hear that? What he responded to me as?" Jade's eyebrows rose, she didn't know the story. "He knows it's me. That was an old nickname he called me…"

"Bluebird? Why?"

"When I was a kid, I loved birds, and I would always find these birds…typically bluebirds would be flying around the house, and on occasion one would be injured, so I'd bring him to daddy and ask him to fix the bird." She chuckled softly as her heart pounded in her chest. The memory was to be looked on with fondness, because it was something between her and her father. "We'd always nurse it back to health and the bird would fly away free. One day I fell out of a tree and broke my arm, as I was sitting there crying, he would call me 'bluebird', and I would be happy because I knew Daddy was making me better."

She thought at first he wouldn't realize it was her when she used Kyle's radio, but she didn't want to use Jade's phone because she wasn't sure how likely anyone was going to pick up. "It's touching, I think," Jade rubbed her shoulder and looked up to her eyes with a soft smile. "A way for your dad to let you know you're going to be okay, huh?"

"He hasn't really used it since I was a girl. I guess I can see him using it now." She took a deep breath and stared at the door. Did she want to see Jesse? Not really, but in the end, she had to protect not only herself, but her family and her baby. She was terrified of the man from what she'd heard of Jade's terrors in dealing with him.

The scene playing over in her mind was the possibility that Jesse would shoot her in the stomach without warning, killing her and her baby without so much as batting an eye. She pushed the visual from her mind and closed her eyes. "Okay. I don't know…Captain, you might have to take this one. I…I'm not sure I can do this."

"What's the problem?"

"Terrified of Jesse maliciously killing my baby." She wasn't one to be so open about her fears or her concerns. As much as she tried, she couldn't stop picturing Jesse pushing a gun against her stomach and pulling the trigger as if he had some sort of psychic inkling that she was pregnant. "I can't…I can't stop picturing him-holding a gun to my womb and-and-killing my baby. I can't let him kill my child. I can't!"

"He's not going to," Jade assured her, "I know he's frightening but he won't. I won't let it happen. We didn't come this far to let Jesse hurt you any further…" She appreciated Jade's concern, and felt bad for starting to grow fearful of the man. Jade seemed receptive of her facial expression since she still looked concerned. "It's okay if you're afraid of him, Trina. You're a mother, you have every right to protect your baby."

"Yeah, that desk job's looking more and more like a relief than anything else." As much as she loathed the thought of sitting at a desk for nearly nine months, though seven months is more accurate, she honestly had no other choice. "The doctor has ordered me to rest and not further stress the baby…I just feel stupid having come all this way."

"Trina, it will be fine," Kyle pat her shoulder and stepped forward. "I want to put this asshole down as much as you do. No matter what happens, I will award you the credit for his capture-or kill-whichever comes first."

"Yeah…I wonder though, they built a three story house for a farmhouse, why? It's a bloody mansion. Plenty of places for him for him to run and hide." Kyle hummed as he turned away from the house. Police cars were racing down both ends of the streets, sirens off. She saw him smirk and turned, excited to see the cars.

"Well it looks like the cavalry is here So I think running and hiding within his home will be the only option." She saw Kyle's team hop out of their cars and rush up to him, asking for his orders. He cleared his throat and pointed to Trina. "Meet your newest teammate. In about a month or two, or however long she needs to recover, she'll be hopefully joining our team." The men and women of his precinct greeted her with nods and warm smiles, all making her feel welcome.

"I can always put it down as college internship too probably, but um, let's focus on the primary task at hand please?" Trina turned to the house and folded her arms as she narrowed her gaze. "I don't want to lose that guy in there. I've been waiting to take him out all this time. We can't let him escape."

"All right, so our first order of business will be to surround the premises. Make sure we have guns on every exit possible. If he is hostile, we will subdue him. This many may well be the most dangerous man in LA, so if you spot him, _shoot!"_

Trina watched with pride as Kyle strut in front of his team. She looked to the squad cars and felt her heart beginning to sink when she couldn't see her father. Jade stepped up beside her and whistled quietly. "I've never seen so many squad cars in one place, Trina. They weren't kidding when they said all units." She pressed her lips together and hooked her thumbs into her pockets. The corner of her lower lip tucked inward as her eyes rapidly scanned the vehicles. "What's wrong Trina? You look distressed."

"Dad. I can't see Dad anywhere." Her heartbeat quickened and her hair clung to the sweat forming at her forehead and neck. "I want my dad, he's not here. He needs to be here!" Aside from Sinjin, there was no one she wanted to see more than her father. She heard his voice, she practically crashed down and cried when he acknowledged her, and now he wasn't here? "Where-"

"Trina look over there," Jade pointed off in the distance and her eyes flew to where her friend was pointing. A black Nissan GTR was leading a pack of unmarked police cruisers down the street. She took a slow step forward as relief began coursing through her veins. When the car stopped in front of everyone, the air grew still and silent.

A lump formed in her throat as she studied the black tinted windows of the vehicle. Her fingers curled over her shirt collar and her eyes quivered as the door slowly opened and a leg stepped out of the car with a thunderous clap.

Her breathing stilled and tears raced down her cheeks when she saw her father's full body exiting the vehicle. David came out wearing a black blazer suit with long black slacks and a navy blue tie that matched the blue shirt he wore underneath the suit. A pair of dark shades shielded his eyes from the sun. His lips turned to a soft smile as Trina's heart skipped a beat and her breath finally escaped her.

"Daddy…" She didn't care if she acted like a lost schoolgirl or a little child, no, she earned it. Fighting back her tears, Trina ran for her father and threw her arms around his neck. He hugged her with his powerful, secure arms and kissed the top of her head. She was happy to feel his warmth, his love and the security he offered.

She couldn't hold her tears back any longer and let them pour down her face as she squeezed him and wept on his shoulder. It was hard for her to remain strong, calm, or even reserved. "You're safe now," David spoke softly, his deep voice enriching her like honey and milk. "I won't let anything happen to you again." She buried her face in his shoulder, feeling her body tremble with a mix of grief, joy, and relief.

"It was so hard, so long Dad…I…I thought I'd never see you again. How's Sinjin? Tori? Mommy? You're not still thinking of divorce are you? I know she messed up with Gary, but…didn't she end it?"

"Hush, hush, everything's fine. Your mom and I are still together." He chuckled as she looked up and slowly removed his shades so that she could see into his eyes. They were soft and warm as always, and full of love and pride. "We're probably closer than we've ever been, I don't think Holly and I could ever separate. Your sister's doing okay, and Sinjin's been waiting for you to come home all this time. What about you? Are you all right? Your baby?"

"My baby's alive. I saw Dr. Neela first thing…she wants to see me more frequently, to keep the baby closely monitored, but she says she thinks the baby will come out just fine. I'm okay too." She saw a second man coming out of the car and smiled at him, it was Chief Michael. Or, at least, the former Assistant Chief Michael. Now that David was the Assistant Chief, she wondered if Michael had been appointed to Police Chief, and what happened to the last one. Michael had always been a close family friend and a good confidante. He was like an uncle to the girls, so much that they'd called him such all their life. "Uncle Mike!"

"It's good to see you Trina," Michael smiled and removed his own shades. "We were all worried. Your father's the Assistant Chief now, I was appointed to Chief of Police after Warren retired."

"Awesome…" Trina wiped her eyes and took a step back, debating running back into her father's arms even still. There would be plenty of times for hugs later. She turned to the house and looked towards Jade with a subtle smile. "Jade here, she did a good thing. I'm hoping, maybe she can hash things out with everyone…first things first, we need to stop Jesse." She tucked her hair back and stared at the house, surprised that Jesse hadn't come out yet. Then again, he wasn't that stupid even if he did notice the police. "Dad, Captain Kyle offered me a job at his precinct. Desk job sure, but still, it's a job. After a month or two, he says, whenever I feel comfortable enough to start working…"

"Sounds like a fair deal to me," David replied. He lifted his hand to his lips and cleared his throat. "Captain!" Kyle looked over and stood tall. David returned his shades to his face and moved his hands to his waist. "You lead the charge. Take a couple men and get in that house. I don't care if you have to shoot Jesse down, he is not leaving this area alive if he fights!"

"Yes sir." Kyle turned to his men, ready to give orders. "You heard the Chief men, Jesse is to be taken down one way or another." Kyle turned his attention to Trina and gave her a subtle nod of acknowledgement. "Miss Vega, I want you staying out here with your father. We don't need any unnecessary risks to your unborn baby."

"I understand." She didn't like it, but she understood just fine. Her concern for that child overrode her desire to go into that house and tear Jesse apart limb by limb. "My baby comes first, always has, always will."

"Wait!" Jade cried out over everyone. "I want to go in there too!" Trina coughed out while Kyle stared at her with great concern. She was a civilian, what did she think she was going to do? "I know I'm not much of a fighter, and I don't really know how to shoot a gun, but I can be useful! Besides…I feel responsible.'

"Are you still going on about that, Jade?"

"Yes Trina, I am!"

"It's dangerous. I mean I know you went all the way across the ocean and everything, but Jade…this is Jesse. He's a lot tougher than what you've been through. You still need to get home too. You brought me home, it's time for me to help you."

"Well I don't think I'm done until I've helped put a stop to Jesse. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess. So I'm going in!" With that, Jade began making her way towards the door. Kyle muttered a curse and signaled all the officers to follow him while David began making sure officers were surrounding the house completely.

* * *

Father-daughter reunion was an emotional one, that's for sure. What do you think of it all? Jesse's next, and I actually did the chapter in his perspective. There's a song that inspired the particular chapter too "Renegade" by Styx, look it up, it is good.


	28. Dance With the Devil

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N: Chapter inspired by the song Renegade by Styx, look it up and listen to it, it is awesome.

* * *

Chapter 28 (Dance with the Devil)

_The jig is up the news is out they've finally found me  
The renegade who had it made retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This will be the end today of the wanted man_

_Oh mama, I've been years on the lamb and had a high price on my head_  
_Lawman said get him dead or alive now it's for sure he'll see me dead_  
_Dear mama, I can hear you crying you're so scared and all alone_  
_Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

Smoke smoldered and drifted from the nearly burnt out cigar in the ashtray on the table, filling the air with a foul odor. On the table rested several guns, ranging in size and ammo capacity. A gun was heard clicking open while Jesse refilled it with ammo. His expression was solid and stoic, and a fresh cigar clung from his lips. "Took 'em long enough." He holstered the pistol in his hand and rose up from the chair. He collected the grenades and stuffed them into the utility belt around his hip. Tight-lipped, he pulled the AK-47 and long barreled shotgun from the table and strapped them onto his back. He picked up the Uzi and jammed it at his right hip.

His eyes narrowed as he glanced to the kitchen window. His heart pulsed in his chest when he saw Jade coming up the sidewalk. It was one thing seeing her, but another to see _Trina _free from captivity. "I don't think they'll be getting their money back." He positioned two sawed off shotguns in the back holsters, then grabbed the rifle from his table. These people wanted to see how deep the black market was? This was it. Everything he owned, weapon and non, he got off the black market.

Jesse aimed his rifle to the door and narrowed his eyes, there wasn't more than one bit of ammo as he'd already used this gun up. With his left hand, he grabbed a flash bomb from his belt and started to growl as he watched the doorknob move "Come on Jade…" This girl had been pissing him off from day one, a gnat in his vision that he had to keep swatting away. Now, the gnat would die.

As the door slid open and Jade's head popped in, he tossed the flash bomb.

"Watch it!" One of the officers cried out. Jesse fired the shot at Jade, but missed as one of the officers pulled her out of the way. Angry, Jesse tossed the empty rifle to the side and ripped his shotguns from the back holsters.

Officers flooded the house and Jesse made his way from the front door towards the stairwell. Three stories, fifteen rooms and many bathrooms. If they thought they could take him out, they had another thing coming. "Freeze now motherfucker!" Shouted another cop. Jesse smirked as he stopped in the middle of the stairwell. He turned around as the officers stayed at the bottom, all pointing their guns at him. He recognized Kyle from the group that got away.

"Ah Officer Maverick. How nice to see you again." He lifted his shot guns and pulled the trigger. One of the officers jumped in front of their captain, their body jerked backwards and the man fell to his knees. "Lucky miss." He bolted for a nearby door, entering it and hiding out in a nearby bathtub.

Twenty five years old, and full of anger. He often wondered how he got to this point in his life. Leading a gang, selling goods on the black market, and tearing worlds apart with his bare hands. Even he'd forgotten as the smell of gunpowder mixed in with his brain over the years. How does a man become such a hardened criminal?

Was there pity? Was there remorse? Did he care? No. The first person he'd gunned down had been his step-father. The drunk bastard had a thing for beating his wife, for berating his family. So one night while the man was asleep in his bed, Jesse entered in, only thirteen years old, and pelted him with his own gun. Needless to say, he enjoyed seeing his stepfather's body wither and writhe in his own pool of blood.

Though his mother still loved him, he had been ashamed of what he'd done. He ran off at fourteen and joined the very gang he was a part of. His real father had been leader of the gang, and welcomed him with open arms. He often wished he could go back, that he could see his beloved mother one final time, but would it matter?

He learned to shoot, to kill, to become an art of magnificence rather than a sloppy killer. He rose through the ranks of his gang until they finally made him the right hand, only second to that of his real father. He became the best salesperson to the black market as well, until his ex girlfriend singled him out and got him thrown in prison for several years, causing him to lose his schooling.

Jesse's real father died in a way that was very similar to this, but he felt he could outlast the man. After all, he was more proficient and was his father's student. When he came out of prison, he was the first choice to lead the gang. Everything was going perfect, until he had to run into Jade West.

"If you want me, you'll have to kill me," He breathed out his words and listened to the incessant, rhythmic pounding at the kitchen door. As the door flew open, he crouched farther in the tub. His eyes flew to the open door leading into a bedroom, and his lip curved into a smirk.

Thinking fast, he put his hand to the porcelain tub and flipped out, startling the officers. He crouched on one knee and fired a shot into one of the officer's legs, then rolled into the bedroom, narrowly escaping gunfire. When he felt his back, he realized he'd not strapped the AK well enough and it was now in the bathroom. "Shit. Lost cause."

Thinking fast, he ripped a grenade from his belt and tossed it into the bathroom. He heard a loud scream, then saw one of the officers pick the grenade up and chuck it out the bathroom window, blowing a hole in the wall once it exploded. "You're not getting me in that damn jail cell this time! I said you'd have to kill me first!"

"We can arrange that!" Kyle shouted at him. The man was hugging the wall, Jesse could see a hand with a pistol in the doorway. He flipped behind the bed and crouched out of fire as Kyle tried to shoot. "You could try and come peacefully! We don't have to do this!"

"That's where you're wrong Maverick. We do need to do this." He raised above the bed and fired off his guns, striking the wall. Dust and debris wafted into the air and Jesse brimmed with confidence. His eyes widened when Kyle stepped into view and fired another shot. He felt a piercing sting in his left arm as the stench of blood burned his nostrils. "Son of a bitch!" He grabbed his arm and took off, glaring at the balcony.

To his left, officers were coming through the bedroom, to his right was a stairwell going to the third floor. He holstered the sawed offs and pulled the rifle from his back. As he turned around, he was startled by Jade rushing for him with a giant cast iron pipe. He stepped back and leaned over the balcony, holding the rifle sideways in front of him, shielding himself as she smashed the pipe down and began pushing him. Tears and hatred brimmed in her eyes as her muscles tensed. "You used me, Jesse! You used me to get to my friend!" Jesse narrowed his eyes and glared back coldly.

"You shouldn't have been so trusting. Then again, you were blind. He pushed forward, then slammed her against the wall, holding the gun at her neck and glaring into her eyes. "We're not so different, you and I." He tilted his head and chuckled darkly as Jade began trembling before him. "I can see it in your eyes. The pain, the anger, the jealousy. It won't be long until you snap, until you slaughter the parent that's been hurting you. Maybe you don't want to get away from them? Maybe you want to keep at it until you take their life with your bare hands?"

"No! I'm not you!"

"But you seem to enjoy removing troublesome people from your life. My stepdad? Yeah, I gunned him down in his own bed. How far are you from doing that to someone?"

"Go to hell!" Jesse grabbed the pipe in her hand and smirked as he dropped his rifle to the side and grabbed her wrists. Jade gasped out as he moved the pipe to her neck and turned her around to the officers, all pointing their guns . "You bastard! Coward!"

"Bastard maybe, but coward I am not. I don't use people as shields. Just distractions."

"Wha-" He slammed his knee into her back and pushed her forward into the officers. Kyle grabbed her and stabilized her, leaving him with plenty of time to run for the stairs, forgetting his rifles. When he reached for the top of the stairs, he dropped a grenade off in the middle of them and crouched behind a statue. The grenade went off and blew a massive hole in the stairwell.

Now there was only one way for the officers to go, and they were already headed for the second stairwell. He hung his Uzi over the balcony railing and aimed for the officers crouching behind the second floor balcony railing on the other side of the house. He could see Jade creeping ahead of them. His eyebrow rose and his face twisted into a deadly sneer.

He turned the weapon to the officers and started firing. His bullets ricocheted off the black steel rails, while some went through and struck the officers in their upper bodies. Kyle was in between Jade and the officers. He rose up and fired a gunshot into his hand. He dropped the Uzi down to the first floor and crouched down, grabbing his right hand. "Shit."

Jesse's cigar dropped from his mouth and he reached for a second cigar in his chest pocket. As he pulled it out, he grabbed the lighter with his remaining fingers and narrowed his eyes as he watched Jade ascend the stairwell on the other side. "That's right, keep hunting me." He slid the cigar and lighter back into his chest pocket and rose up, turning his eyes to the blood on his hand. "No cigar is going to take the pain out of that…fuck…" It hurt like hell to open and close his hand, and blood was gushing through it like Niagara Falls. "But I can't stand cigarettes…"

He began making his way through the rooms in the third floor, trying to find a place to hide. All he had left was a pistol, and he was regretting having blown out his only escape. Although, he knew he didn't have anywhere to run, the police weren't that good at hiding the fact that they'd surrounded his house and had cops everywhere in a five mile radius.

Jesse pressed his back against a bedroom wall and slid his pistol from the holster. "Jesse!" Jade's angry voice struck him cold. Why was this girl so persistent? Maybe she did see a bit of her in him, she seemed to remind him quite a bit of herself. He chuckled softly and lowered his gun, sliding down against the wall.

"What is this about, really West? Why are you so persistent in coming after me? Let the police do their job, you know I will just kill you."

"Because of what you've done to Trina, to many innocent people. Do you even realize how many families you've destroyed?"

"Believe me I know."

"Doesn't it bother you?" He bowed his head and stared at his gun. His face tensed as blood pumped out around his weapon. "Maybe you're right, maybe if I was so blind I'd turn into you, but now I know that I will _never _be you! I could never do what you do!"

"Tell me. Why do you stand up for that woman? Protecting her? When you've torn her apart and even tried to get a criminal to break up her own relationship. Which, really isn't what I do. It's petty."

"I did it because…I was stupid! I stand up for her because she's real. She hasn't hated me for what I've done, she's forgiven. I protect her because I know what I did was wrong." Jesse checked the ammunition in his gun and slowly shook his head, chuckling as he listened to her footsteps down the hall.

"Naïvety is a beautiful thing, West. It's surprising, you've gone through so much to save that woman. Even daring to take me on? I must admit, you have guts. Anything you've taken from all this?"

"Yeah. That it's time to grow up. Now it's your turn." Jade stepped into the room and Jesse's eyes widened as he saw a flash of silver followed by a gunshot. Had Kyle given her a gun? A burning sensation traveled through his left leg and ripped out. He let out a pained grunt and clenched his teeth together. "You won't hurt anyone else again, Jesse. This is how I free myself. I don't know what the pull is to you, or why I'm so determined to bring you down. Maybe it's pride, maybe it's realization that I screwed up, but whatever it is…I know I'm doing the right thing. Besides, I'm not letting you hurt a pregnant woman."

Jesse's heart stopped and his fist clenched. Trina had been _pregnant?_ Had he even known that, he would not have put her through the auction yet. At the very least, he would have waited for that child to be born first. As vile as he was, his pride would have sent that baby back to the Vega family, babies were the one thing that he couldn't and wouldn't touch. "Damn it." He began to rise up, clutching his leg as his eyes drifted to Jade's. He needed a distraction. A way to get the hell out. He knew he was beat, he wasn't getting out alive, and for what it was worth, he didn't care to. The jig was up. "As far as the pull?" He let out a grunt and slowly straightened himself. "Might have to do with that boyfriend of yours."

"What?"

"Beck Oliver, correct?" Jesse smirked as Jade's eyes began to fill with terror. "He's my younger half brother. Or didn't he tell you? My mother had three relationships. My birth father, my stepdad, and a brief affair with another man. A man named Ryan Oliver." Jade began trembling as she lowered her gun. He was telling the truth, but at the same time, only saying this now so she would be too emotional to keep him there.

"You're lying!"

"Not one bit. It just never mattered before. I was seven years old when mom had him. His father somehow managed to fight for custody and win, probably because my mother was too emotionally unfit since my stepfather was an asshole."

"Does he know?"

"I don't believe so. I've never spoken with him, nor do I intend to. You see, once I get out of here…" He began limping away, chuckling as Jade shook her head. "I'll never have to deal with you lot again."

Finally he reached a dead end where an open window overlooked a large tree. His breath caught in his throat and he slowly turned to see Kyle and four officers with their guns pointed. "Get down on your knees!"

"I will never get on my knees or bow for anyone." He turned to the window and bolted out of it, wincing as the pain from his wounds coursed through his body. He fell on the tree, letting the branches slow his fall until he landed on the ground. He cringed as his wounded leg collapsed, forcing him down on bended knee. "Shit!"

He put one hand to his other knee and slowly pushed himself up. He leaned himself sideways against the oak tree and made eye contact with Trina. Her eyes narrowed angrily as her face tensed and a scowl curled at her lips. She stood between her father, on the right, and Chief Michael to her left. Police surrounded them, all with shotguns, rifles, and pistols aimed.

Jesse took a deep breath as hundreds of tiny red dots burned onto his body. He lifted a single finger and reached into his chest pocket, never tearing his gaze away from Trina's. "So you came back for me after all, huh Vega? Just like you said you would." She was always saying that in her moments of captivity with him, whether the first night or the auction. She claimed to find him, that she would hunt him down and take him out. "And here you are. You know, I would have spared you if you informed me you were pregnant." Trina's eyes startled for a split second before returning to their prior angered state. With a deep breath, he shook his head. "Give me a moment…"

He removed his cigar and lighter from his pocket, still flinching from the earth shattering pain in his body. It was taking everything in him just to stand. He put the cigar in the corner of his lips. "I could never stand cigarettes, they look hideous. Cigars? Now they are the emblem of perfection. They're neat, clean, and they don't look like a wadded up piece of trash. I could never stand the feeling that I was smoking a piece of scrap paper."

He lit the lighter moved the flame towards the cigar. This would be the only lighter that would burn for him. When lit, he tossed the lighter to the ground and removed the cigar from his lips, breathing out thick smoke. "I'm a devil. If you're going to shoot, shoot now." He removed one of the sawed off shotguns from his back holster and pointed it into the crowd of officers.

Trina's unflinching gaze darkened as her lips moved without talking, seemingly voicing the command to shoot. He tilted his head up to the sky, taking a moment to think of his mother and how disappointed she must surely be that her son became the most wanted man in LA.

Jesse's body jerked back from the first gunshot, then began flinching in all directions as he was riddled with gunfire. His cigar dropped from his fingers, along with his weapon. When the gunfire and smoke cleared, he was still standing, bleeding from hundreds of holes that had torn his body apart.

He stood for a few seconds before collapsing to the right. His eyes dilated on a blade of grass beginning to turn red with blood.

Finally, after many years of running, the struggle was over.

_Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
Oh mama, I can hear your crying you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is coming down from the gallows and I don't have very long_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought it'd be a fitting end for Jesse. He's been my favorite antagonist, and this has been my favorite end to the antagonist, strong to the bitter end. Tell me your thoughts.


	29. Standing at the Crossroads

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 29 (Standing at the Crossroads)

Trina's forgiveness had been enough for her, really. After everything was said and done, Jade didn't really mind if the others forgave her. Why would she need the forgiveness of hypocrites? Standing over Jesse's body as the medics carted him away gave her enough to of a relief to make her feel that she'd done the right thing, and that's all that mattered. Trina was safe now, and that was what was important.

"It's over," Trina exhaled and Jade looked towards her with a full heart, "Jesse's dead. I can go home now." How much had changed, she wondered. What could change in a month? "Though I think I'm good with never having to go to Rhode Island again in my life." They looked back to the door and listened to the wounded officers moaning as they carted them out. "So in the end, he was still a monster. A demon. I shouldn't be surprised."

"He said he was an older half brother to Beck, that Beck doesn't know. Do you think we should tell him?"

"We have no proof that he was telling the truth or if he was just trying to distract you long enough to get away." She had a point, and Beck probably wouldn't want to hear it. "If it is the truth, he'll deserve to hear it from his father, not us." She bowed her head and followed Trina to David's car. She was afraid of where she had to go next, to the point that even facing Henry and Morgan didn't seem as bad. She didn't want to face Tori or the friends. She knew it wasn't going to end well.

"You said you wanted me to try and work things out with the others? Trina, they all hate me and will never forgive me." Trina raised an eyebrow as Jade put her hands to her chest and raised her voice in mild despair. "Cat said she was scared of me, Robbie thinks I should just die, Tori never wants to see me again in his life, and Beck himself said I belonged in a mental institution. A mental institute, Trina! My own boyfriend!"

"Sounded like he said it out of anger." He still said it, whether angry or not, wasn't that the point? She lowered her arms and frowned as Trina leaned against the car. "People say things they don't mean when angry. He had reason to be."

"I guess…"

"His girlfriend sends his friend's sister away, I'd be upset and disappointed too if I were him. Maybe a month was enough time for things to simmer. It's going to take a while, I mean sure they're not all going to welcome you with open arms. Hell, I don't think even my dad is there yet."

"True." She looked to David, he hadn't said anything to her yet. Except for one time where he briefly thanked her for bringing Trina home. Other than that, he was still a strong, silent figure that she accepted would be angry with her for a long time. "It's more, just because you're safe doesn't change the fact that I did what I did. If anything, they may not be angry or holding a grudge anymore, but the stain's there…is that it?"

"Yeah. The friends could still be scared of you, Tori may not trust you for a while. There's nothing that can be done about it. You just have to give it time. As for me? Well, it's like Nurse Regina said about those other captives and her-you don't go through an experience like that and not grow closer to that person." Trina turned to Jade and started to smile. "Like it or not Jade, you saved my life back there." Jade's cheeks turned bright red and she glanced away bashfully. She actually didn't think she did anything Trina wouldn't have been able to do.

"You were kicking ass anyway. You could have gotten out. Hell you were halfway off that plantation by the time I even got through them." Trina rolled her eyes and started to chuckle.

"Jade I'm nine weeks pregnant, I would have lost my baby if I seriously tried to fight my way through that mess. I would have either been caught, or killed, eventually. So when I say you saved my life, I mean, _you saved my life._ You took out half the guards on the plantation, you got the captain of that boat to realize what was going on below deck, you went after the guy on that speedboat, not to mention I did hear you when you told me to get down. I would have reacted first and thrown myself in the damn ocean if I didn't hear you. So yes, you saved my life. It takes a lot for me to own up to something like that, because I'm not one to depend on other people and I choose to fight my own battles. You remember those old cartoons back in childhood? Also the video games."

What did children cartoons and games have to do with the situation? "Yeah?"

"If the girl was a damsel in distress, I rooted for the bad guy." Jade stifled a growing smirk as Trina's eyebrows shot up. "I did! I cheered on Bowser!"

"Seriously? Why would you root for the bad guy?"

"Damsels are bloody annoying! I can't tell you how many times I wanted Bowser to eat Princess Peach, or how many times I wanted to see Penelope Pitstop get hit by that goddamn train." Jade imagined the scenes and started to laugh as Trina flashed a deep smirk. "I'm telling you I had some respect for Zelda as a fighter, but Jesus if all she's good for is getting kidnapped, then why doesn't Ganon just kill her? I mean seriously, what's the point if not sick and twisted plot for the bad guys to get attention from the good guys?"

"Well to Bowser's credit, if I had to sit around watching turtles walk around all day, I'd be bored too." Trina snickered and opened up the door. She motioned for Jade to get in first. Jade climbed in and moved over to the far seat, then Trina entered and shut the door. "So you're saying you'd root for the bad guys if they're damsels that can't protect themselves?"

"Pretty much, unless there's a valid reason of course."

"But you were no damsel."

"Hell no. My dad didn't raise me to be a damsel in distress. Speaking of damsels and women fighters, have you ever noticed in the games that the women almost _never_ wear anything moderate? Honestly I wouldn't be caught dead in some of the outfits they wear!"

"I know, right? How about those video games where men's strongest armor is this bulky ass armor, but women's strongest armor is what has the least amount of cloth possible? So what, all that open flesh and the game claims it has armor? Please! The armor the video game men get could likely save their life if someone like Jesse shot at them, the women would be dead in one hit!"

"I think it's more that video game makers almost expect women to have all this cleavage that might distract the enemy." Trina snapped her fingers and motioned her thumb to the ambulance behind them. "Did Jesse seem like the type of villain that would be distracted by cleavage?"

"I don't think so."

"You remember when they changed me out into that dress? There really wasn't much of a bathroom. Jesse sat there _reading a book_ while I changed into that dress! Granted my bra and everything stayed on, but still, come on. The guy just sat there, reading a bloody book! He wasn't 'distracted' one bit, and to his credit, I actually respect him a little for it…"

"Well video games sure as hell don't put effort into realism, that's for sure." She was impressed that Jesse wouldn't have looked, but she had a feeling he _did_ look. Maybe even just a glimpse. She raised an eyebrow at Trina and smirked. "Jesse was still a man, and come on Trina, you're _gorgeous_. You honestly think if you had to change in front of him that Jesse wouldn't have looked even once?"

"If he did, I don't care to know. He still treated me better than half the other men, and those men I dropped each time."

"Good point. I wonder if Symon's grandson is still strapped down to that bed…or if the police managed to get him out." As her mind drifted to Ukraine, she thought about what her plans would be. She looked to the driver's seat as David and Michael entered and started up the car. With a deep breath, she leaned back and closed her eyes. "Trina?"

"Yeah?" Trina crossed her legs and quickly attached the seatbelt.

"Would you still talk to me if I moved away?"

"Did we not already have this conversation?"

"We did, it's just…I don't know. I don't know what I'm going to do with my future. I still care deeply for Beck, but I know I can't stay here. You know the parents here haven't called me one time? I only called my dad once and that was to find out that I was born to a foreign woman on a cruise."

"Well it's like you said, you were happier with them. Do you enjoy cruises?"

"I've never been on one, but Beck's taken me out on a boat once when we first started dating. I loved it." She breathed in as she visualized the soft cool breeze through her hair and the warm sun shining down on her face. "I could never get enough, and while we were on that boat…every day I could just stare at the ocean for hours. It was probably the happiest time of my life, which is surprising considering we were in the middle of a rescue thing that was stressing me the hell out."

"Imagine then, Jade." Trina swayed her hands in the air, grinning as she met her eyes. "Stress free, living a life on a cruise ship. Being able to gaze out at the sunrises, the sunsets, and sipping a Mai Tai while gazing out at the ocean." Jade reached up and pulled Trina's arm down, smirking .

"I can't drink Mai Tai's, I'm underage."

"Not in Ukraine. Their drinking age is 18, remember?" Trina put her hands behind her head and opened one eye. "Also, you know you're a Ukrainian citizen by default, right? You should look up the citizenship issues, do some research."

"I…I never really looked at it. I assumed I would be an American." David glanced into the rearview mirror and Jade glanced over to him.

"Jade, didn't you say you were born on a Ukrainian ship with a Ukrainian mother?"

"Yes sir."

"Then if you were in Ukrainian waters with one parent as a citizen, you would still hold citizenship there. I believe that's the case. I was doing _some_ research on that place while you and Trina were on that boat. Another thing that depends is if your father ever applied citizenship for you when you were a baby. You're entitled American citizenship though. There's the naturalization process he would have had to undergo. Either way, that's an issue for another day if you decide you want to be with your real mom."

"Well…" She didn't have to say, she missed them. Karla, Ivan, Sofia and Anton were the closest thing she had ever felt to a family before. It didn't sound like it would be hard to deal with citizenship issues, though she'd be sure to research those issues if she decided to go back. "I've grown close to them. Almost-it was almost like there was love there. I…"

She recalled some of Karla's dishes while on the trip, she learned some great facts, such as how fond of poppy seeds Ukrainians were. Oddly enough, she loved poppy seeds herself. There were pastries Karla would make, like the Ukrainian Poppy Seed Roll, the braided buns with poppy seeds.

Instantly imagining some of the warm dishes that Karla would make for her, like the delicious baked potato salad, or the sandwiches she would make. They required cream cheese, butter, garlic, French bread, sausage, cucumber, tomato and even a hard cooked egg. Coming altogether, it made her mouth water.

How these amazing sandwiches worked, and Karla taught her, was to stir the cream cheese with the butter and garlic in a bowl. Then spreading this onto each slice of bread, they would then place a slice of sausage, cucumber and tomato onto each piece and top the bread off with one chopped egg. It was eaten open-faced.

Once for dinner, Karla made a sour cream poppy seed cake, and for the first time, Jade actually wanted to keep eating the cake! Henry and Morgan never cooked anything, at least not from scratch. It was always fast food or something cheap and disgusting.

"There was more love on that boat in one month than there was in eighteen years of living in my house." She closed her eyes and put her hand to her stomach, moaning at the mouth watering visions of her mother's food. "Trina, I know Karla took some of her food to her, you tasted it!"

"Yeah, though there was one thing that she made with cabbage that I didn't like a whole lot. I'm not a cabbage person, but it was still _good_. I know you had fun too because I could hear people laughing up above me. Cargo ship walls must not be very insulated."

"Yeah. Sofia taught me a lot about fencing, she Anton and I would play constantly."

"So what do you want to do, Jade? Do you want to go back and be with your family?"

"Yes…I'm just, I don't know, I'm scared. I'm worried my dad here, and _Morgan_ won't let me. I'm worried about a lot of things."

"If it's talking to them you're worried about, let me be there with you. It's the least I can do. Besides, you're eighteen, you can move out if you want."

"I guess…" It surely couldn't hurt. She wasn't brave enough to face up to Morgan right now. She wanted to be _happy_, though. "We'll see. We're almost to your place. I guess everyone's going to be there waiting. I'm a little scared, to be honest."

"I know. I mean let's be truthful about it Jade. Everything that happened did leave a stain, like I said. They're not going to just welcome you with open arms, even if they did accept you again it would be hard to be friends again I think, because it could be hard for them to get past the particular fears or concerns they might have. I don't know, it just depends how they handle it."

"They're still pretty upset," David stated, "I know they're all at the house now because Tori texted me saying she texted them. This is the first time they've all been in the house together since everything happened. Tori and Sinjin have not wanted anything to do with them, mainly Andre, and I think the others stayed away out of guilt."

"What guilt would they have?" Jade scoffed.

"Guilt of association. That's what Beck said…"

"Oh…"

"Regardless!" Trina reached over and pat her forearm as she gave her a kindred smile. "I'll try and calm things down if it gets heated."

"I appreciate that."

* * *

Trina's had some good things to say in getting Jade to feel better. There are a couple chapters of this remaining, by the way. Let me know your thoughts on this one.


	30. The Trouble with Acceptance

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 30 (The Trouble with Acceptance)

The moment of truth came when David pulled up at the house, Jade pat her knees nervously as David pulled into the drive. She knew better than to expect a hero's welcome. Even though Trina said she was a hero, she knew she wasn't going to be considered a hero to anyone but Trina.

As they exited the car, Jade made her way towards Trina and looked up to David. She was tempted to run away so she didn't have to face these people, but she wanted to. In her mind she was cleansed, in her mind she reached her salvation and made things right, and that was enough. Trina didn't hate her, and David, while he wasn't talking to her, seemed to have some respect for her.

When they made it in the house, it was like a flashback to the first day. Everyone was in the same position as before. Jade could feel everyone's eyes on her. She started to smile and lifted her hand to wave, but stopped midway. She could see the anger, the hurt, and even the mistrust in their eyes. They were clearly still sore over what she'd done. _"I should not be surprised."_ She stepped to the side as David entered and moved to the side of the door.

Trina walked into the house after them and immediately scanned the room. Tori's face, already wet with tears and swollen from past cries, immediately ran for her. Jade was almost thrown to the side while Trina was nearly tackled by her little sister, who was now sobbing and speaking incoherently. Holly was next, hugging her daughters both and kissing Trina on the head. Jade started to smile, proud of herself for getting her back home safe and sound.

She looked to her left to see Sinjin walking up. He had stubble and exhaustion in his eyes. His lips turned up into a bright smile as mother and sister separated from Trina. Trina met Sinjin's eyes and screamed out for joy as she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He laughed and hugged her waist, pulling her up. Trina's knees curled inward and her sobs turned to fits of joy. "God I've missed all of you!" Trina cried. "I was scared I wouldn't make it back…I really was." She put her hands to Sinjin's shoulders and leaned back, gazing into his eyes. "Our baby's alive, Sinjin. I protected our child…Dr. Neela's still concerned, but the baby's safe."

"Thank god," Sinjin swept her bangs from her eyes and gently kissed her forehead. Trina's body began to shake as she buried her head on his shoulder and wept furiously. Jade smiled as Sinjin hugged Trina closer, kissing her head once more. "Thank god you and the baby are safe. They didn't hurt you…"

"No. I think some men would have liked it if I slept with them, but that wasn't going to happen. I have you, Sinjin. Even if it killed me, I wasn't letting anyone, man or woman, touch me." Sinjin hugged her tight and Trina kissed his lips. Her leg curled upwards and her arms wrapped further around his neck .

Tori and Holly returned to hugging her, and Sinjin pulled his head back smiling as he continued to hold her. Jade shifted her eyes to the door, tempted to run, but David stood in front of it like a bouncer. It was good enough that she wasn't being acknowledged, however.

Then it happened, Trina did the one thing she was afraid the woman would do. She put her hand to Jade's shoulder, smiled tenderly, and announced her as the one that saved her life. "I don't know if I could have made it if not for Jade. She's responsible for saving my baby too, in a way." Jade chuckled nervously as the others nodded her way. "I was hoping we could all just sit down and talk over what happened."

"I wanted them to talk to you," Tori pointed to her former friends and crossed her arms. "All the trouble they cased you over the years. As for Jade?" The girl narrowed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "I'm glad you went after my sister, I'm glad my sister's alive and I'll be able to be a niece. I appreciate it, I do, I _really_ do. What you did, though? I'm not completely over it. I'm not sure when I'm going to be over it or how long it's going to take…"

Jade's eyebrows meshed together and her heart started to sink as she looked from Tori, to the rest of the Vegas and Sinjin. "Do you hate me?" She then looked to the friends, all of which averted their gazes. "Do you all hate me? I can understand." She held back her tears, trying not to show any emotion to lessen the impact of rejection. Tori's forehead creased as Trina gave her a concerned look.

Holly spoke up, moving her eyes to Jade. "Look dear, I can understand that you messed up, and you did what you had to do in order to fix your mistake. You brought my baby home to us. I'm going to be a grandmother, Sinjin a father and Trina a mother, because you went after her. I'm extremely thankful to you for that. I really, truly am. You've done right by me. I-I'm still a little concerned about you being around my daughters, just a bit gun-shy of sorts. I know you're probably not likely to do anything to hurt them again, I just…I need more time to move on."

"We all do," Tori added, "You tore this family apart. While Trina was gone, I can't even begin to tell you what was happening to us." Jade bowed her head as Tori looked to her sister, then her parents. "Mom and dad came so close to separating because they were fighting. We spent god knows how long blaming each other for what happened. Sinjin looks like he didn't get a night's sleep, and that was because he _didn't_. Last month of school, I almost had to drop out because I was so depressed. If not for Sikowitz, I don't think I would have graduated! You left a giant mark on this family Jade. I know you've more than paid the price, but seeing you…I'm just reminded all over again of how _angry_ I was and how _hurt_ and scared that I was. I can't look at you without feeling nauseous, angry." Tori put her hand to her stomach and slowly breathed in. "Don't get me wrong Jade, my family may be indebted to you. I can forgive you, and I do not hate you, but I can't be around you _right now_ without all these emotions coming up. Maybe one day…when we've all healed from this-just-just not right now."

"I understand." She wanted to fall down and cry, but she had to realize that Tori was right. Her words were remarkably true, and oddly did give her a sense of hope that maybe one day they could be friends again. She didn't expect any of them to want to be friends with her again, but at the very least, there was that hope.

"I won't forget this, Jade, I do want you to know that. I mean-I can't forget that you caused it-but I won't forget you saved my sister." Tori walked over to her and started to give her a hug, despite how awkward it felt. Jade started to cheer up just a bit as Tori rubbed her back. "I'm sorry Jade, how I reacted before. I shouldn't have gone on the news like that."

"Well…it did kind of give Jesse a heads up, I think. He might have stayed in LA if he didn't think I was going to be an issue."

"And I guess you were an issue for him?"

"In a way…I think I was more of an annoyance." Tori chuckled softly while Trina bowed her head and snickered. Jade's eyes widened and she lifted her hand. "Tori-swear to god-that man was scary as hell! If there was ever a man closer to the devil, I don't know. Trina was stuck in a different truck, but he wound up driving the truck I climbed into."

"You climbed _into_ one of those cargo trucks? Beck said you were doing stupid stuff, but that is just-wow-I didn't think you'd do something so stupid…"

"I agree," Robbie muttered, "I wasn't being serious when I said I wanted you to die." Jade raised an eyebrow at him. There was something different to him. His hair was shorter, he seemed to be wearing contacts, but most importantly Rex was gone. "We came here to see Trina back, to be honest. I had to convince Cat to come, she knew you'd be here."

Trina cleared her throat and frowned at Robbie, "I don't think that's necessary."

"No he's right," Jade folded her arms and breathed in sharply. "I wasn't expecting everyone to be warm and fuzzy, I expected some coldness." She looked over to Cat, who immediately shied away from her. "Cat, you're still scared of me?"

"Just because you went after Trina doesn't mean you didn't send her away," Cat reminded her under her breath. "You got jealous enough, you got mad enough, and you wanted to crush her. Maybe you didn't realize Jesse was who he was, but that aside…you still shouldn't have actually tried to ruin Trina's relationship. I'm not even bothered by you as much alone as I am the rest." Robbie reclined in the chair and glanced back to Cat.

"I'm the only one that Cat's been talking to. Really Jade, everyone's been a negative environment for Trina. We all have, and what you did opened our eyes to our own behaviors, but…I'm not sure we would have taken things so far."

"I don't expect you all to be friends with me again, I'm just…I'm glad you guys at least don't still hate me." She turned her eyes to Beck and Andre, awaiting their comments over everyone else's. "What about you two? Do I make you sick?"

"A little," Andre remarked, "But I'd be hypocritical to say that. To be honest, since that day, this is the _first _time Tori and Sinjin have acknowledged my existence. I want to blame you for that, I do, but I know it was my own damn fault."

"What does he mean?" Trina inquired. Trina narrowed her eyes as Jade's eyebrows rose and her body began to heat up. Andre leaned forward and clasped his hands together. His eyes lifted to Trina's and his lips pressed tightly against each other.

"Look Vega, we all screwed up, I know I did. I'm sorry. There were times I should have cared more than I let on, more than I did, and that's why I'm here. I know none of us can make it up to you the way Jade likely has, but…I just wanted to say, you didn't deserve all the shit we put you through. It doesn't feel good to be isolated."

"Well while we're on apologies…" Trina put her hands to her hips and narrowed her eyes further, smirking dangerously as a flicker of darkness shot past her glare. "Were you all prompted to come here and apologize to me just because of what I went through? Because right now, I'm seeing that Jade wasn't prompted and went through a lot more hell than any of you guys." Trina put her arm around Jade's shoulders while the friends looked on. "I accept hers and I forgive her for what she did. She didn't know and it wasn't her fault, it was Jessie's. She also acted quickly, within the same day she started trying. Now…also while we're on faults, I do believe nobody is perfect. Let's see what I can remember."

Trina moved forward and stood behind Robbie, narrowing her eyes as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know for a fact you put me in the hospital that on time…the play? Yeah…" Robbie cringed visibly as Jade recalled the cord mishap. "Even blaming it on the puppet, rather than owning up to it on day one. One thing I learned is the puppet master controls everything." Trina swept her hair back, then pointed to Cat and lifted her eyebrows. "Let's not forget the phrase: Saying nothing and ignoring the problem is almost as bad as throwing the punch yourself. It just makes you an accessory, or an accomplice to the crime." Jade watched as Trina moved along to the couch and crouched behind it, resting between Andre and Beck while placing her hands on their shoulders. "Beck. Lying to my father after making a complete and total fool of me? Andre, seeing as how you only just now confessed to your ignorance…I just wonder how many of you are genuine about how you feel and who among you is being hypocritical."

They looked to one another as Trina stood back up and walked around the couch. She stepped beside Jade once more and crossed her arms. "Now I know Jade wouldn't do anything to intentionally harm anyone. You can be scared of her, frightened of her and it can take you however long it takes before you accept her again, but don't you go acting like you're better than her when you're just as bad as she was. Regardless, I'm willing to be her friend now, to give her a chance. You guys _could_ forget all about her and live your lives as though she didn't exist and avoid her, making her feel isolated as hell-and trust me-I just went through a month of isolation. It's not a pleasant thing. _Or_ you can work towards getting over whatever fears or dramas you have and start over with her."

The friends slowly nodded as Trina looked to Tori and Sinjin. "I understand my sister, my fiancé and my parents. They have plenty legitimate reasons for feeling the way they do. Her actions, they hurt them. Jesse…he almost killed them without aiming to cripple a single one of them…They have every possible reason in the world to stay away from Jade until they feel better about trusting her again. I don't see any reason for you guys. None of you gave a damn about me, so get up off your asses, and welcome Jade home."

"Trina not necessary," Jade whined.

"Yes it is. I don't think they should be cold to you. They're the most hypocritical bunch, telling me how _sorry_ they are when they wouldn't even _bother_ with it if this whole mess hadn't happened in the first place!" Andre and Robbie bowed their heads while Cat's face started to twist with sorrow.

"She's right," Beck smacked his knees and pushed himself up. He walked over to Jade and started to smile as he looked into her eyes. "Jade, I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad you went after Trina, even though I still think getting yourself close to being killed was…I don't know-maybe there was a better way to do it. I know I said let the police handle it, but maybe it was better that you went. Mr. Vega kept saying he couldn't do anything. He tried and tried, but accomplished nothing."

"There is one bright side," David moved over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He removed a beer and popped open the tab. Jade looked at him with a sense of hopefulness. "The videos and whatnot from that auction in Providence? The FBI was able to look and act, they were able to find those recognized in the video and put a stop to the black market auction there." Jade gasped while Trina's grin stretched from ear to ear. The two high fived each other. David took a sip of his drink, chuckling as he did so.

Jade looked to Beck, still curious where he stood on their relationship after all this time. "Beck. Are we…are we going to be okay?" He started to frown and Jade bowed her head. Her heart wouldn't break, she wouldn't let it. She had to be strong. "I want to be okay, but I understand if you still want space."

"I still want space. I mean it's not so much you trying to wreck Sinjin's and Trina's relationship as it is a lot of things. We have some growing up to do, Jade. Personally? I'm done playing damage control. I care a lot about you, and I've been worrying over the last month…Right now may not be the best time."

"That…" She closed her eyes and let her tears escape slowly. "I understand Beck." She hugged his neck and smiled when he hugged her back. "I have good news, anyway." She took a step back and moved her hands to his, gazing into his eyes. "I found my birth mother, and I'm going to move in with her…" Everyone was startled by the admission. Beck's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"Your-birth mom?"

"Yes…Dad had an affair. Anyway, she's Ukrainian. The family owns a cruise ship, and, I am remarkably happy with them. I need to talk to my father and let him know my plans. I just-I'm terrified to talk to them. The woman I thought was mom-Morgan-I'm terrified of her."

"I'll be there," Trina reminded. She was thrilled to have Trina's support, but at the same time, Morgan knew how to make someone feel like shit. "Also!" She walked over to David and hugged him from behind. "Daddy you'll come too, right?"

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow and Trina rolled her eyes.

"Morgan isn't exactly a civil person. I think you're there, she'll be less likely to attack anyone. Please? It's important."David rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over to Trina, sighing heavily.

"All right, I'll be there for support. If Morgan tries anything, I will be right there." Jade sucked in a deep breath and nodded to David, thanking him for his support."Right now I think it's best we all rest, and get some nap."

"I agree," Trina stretched her arms and hugged close to Sinjin. "I haven't cuddled up with my hubby in so long. I miss him. I want to go cuddle…" Trina put her head to his shoulder and looked from Tori to the friends. "Can you all play nicely while I'm gone?"

"Yes."

"Okay, good." She grabbed Sinjin's hand and started for the stairs. Jade was blissful, overjoyed that she brought back this family's happiness. Now, it was just time for her happiness. That being said, here were just a couple things for her to do, and she could be truly happy.

For the first time in her life, things were finally looking up.

* * *

There are two chapters left, the final confrontation and the epilogue of sorts. Let me know your thoughts here.


	31. True Family is Where the Heart Is

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 31 (The True Family)

"Thank you for being here with me." Jade stood with Trina outside David's car, waiting for him to get out. They were standing in front of the trailer house that Henry and Morgan were, and Jade was finally ready to discuss her decision. Her heart raced as she looked towards the front door and cracked steps leading down from it. "Morgan-she can't hurt me with you and your dad here." Not to mention, if David weren't here and Morgan were to lash out at Trina, it could cause problems for the baby.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world. It'll be pretty fun seeing the look on Mrs. West's face when Dad come rolling in." It would be an interesting sight indeed. All this time Morgan was afraid Jade would call the police on her, and now here she was with the Assistant Chief, and Trina was as much a police officer as anything. "Jade, you're my friend, of course I want you to be happy and in a good place."

"Can I ask? What was it like with your grandparents?" Trina frowned and gazed up to the sky. Her shoulders rose and her chest slowly expanded as her hands moved to her pockets.

"Hell. Still I would have traded my experience with the black market for them any day. I'm not sure how accurate that is, considering both experiences I'd like to forget." Trina shuddered. "Grandpa used to always hit me and he would go for Tori, but I'd get between him. He thought if we said something he didn't like, or if we did something he didn't like or wanted us to do something and we didn't, that he could hit small children and get them to straighten up. Fear teaches respect! It also teaches you how to get your ass killed later on or how to have people grow up hating you and wanting nothing to do with you." She lowered her arms and started to walk forward. Jade followed quickly behind her, looking back as David opened the car door. "Grandpa died a few years back from a heart attack, a lonely old man that nobody cared about. Grandma's stuck in a nursing home, never did anything to protect me or Tori."

"I'm sorry, Trina. That must have been hard to go through…"

"It was hard on all of us. I think it was hardest on Dad, though. He and Mom thought it would be better if we lived with a relative instead of hopping from hotel room to hotel room, but I think he wished we just stayed with him and mom. He was trying to protect us by not making us go through that poverty, but in the end, we were still in some sort of danger."

"At least it's over now."

"At least." Trina knocked on the door and Jade's stomach flipped. David stepped up behind them and crossed his arms. He was still wearing his suit and shades. Trina glanced over her shoulder and smirked. "Daddy, as if your presence alone wasn't intimidating enough, you look like a bodyguard for two young women."

"I am," he smirked back and wagged his eyebrows. Jade stifled a laugh and Trina shook her head. "Just another day on the job for me as your dad and a police officer." Trina grinned and lifted her eyes to the sky.

"My hero." The door opened and Henry's face moved into view from the side. Jade saw his tired eyes and stress filled expression. Frown lines marked the corners of his mouth and he had triple creases on his forehead. "Hello Mr. West, we need to talk." Henry looked to Jade and started to smile.

"Jade…" He breathed out and opened the door fully. "You're safe." Jade nodded and folded her arms.

"Good to see you too dad, I haven't heard from you in a month." The trio walked into the house and towards the living room couch. "Where is Morgan?" Henry winced and shut the door behind him.

"Bathroom." The man looked to David and his eyes grew weary. "You got a bodyguard?" David sighed and Trina laughed.

"I told you so!" Trina turned to Henry and waved her hand through the air dismissively. "That's my dad, Mr. West."

"Yeah, our Assistant Chief…Morgan probably won't like it, but I see why." Henry acknowledged Trina with a nod and cracked a tiny smile. "It's good to see you're safe, Miss Vega. Jade…" He started to hug her, but she lifted a hand to his chest, stopping him. His arms lowered and his face fell. "Sorry." Her eyes dropped and her lips tightened. "I guess I shouldn't be shocked that you might still be angry with me. I really am glad you're safe."

"Maybe you are," Jade muttered. She took a seat on the couch with Trina while David stood behind the couch. His feet were spread widely apart from enough, his shoulders broad, and his muscular arms crossed seemed to give his chest more depth. He removed his shades and kept his tight-lipped demeanor. Henry took a seat in a nearby recliner while Morgan began to make her way around the corner.

"Hey look what the cat dragged in," Morgan announced. Jade lifted her hand, coughing into it. David raised an eyebrow and Henry bowed his head, slouching his shoulders. "I thought you weren't going to be coming back. I mean hell, you run off without so much as a goodbye…what are you expecting?"

"From you? I guess nothing. I've learned never to expect anything from you." Morgan narrowed her eyes and her lips dropped. "I guess if you're looking for 'goodbye', this would be it." Henry's lips parted and his head flew up. Morgan put her hands to her hips and reclined her head, scoffing angrily.

"Of course, you're going to leave us in the end. Why does that not surprise me?"

"I'm eighteen, I reserve that right regardless. However, Morgan-"

"Excuse me?" Morgan snapped her glare on Jade and started to lift her finger. "Why are we on a first name basis?"

"Because I know you're not my mother. It all makes sense, really. You're just a delusional, alcoholic woman who abused me all my life because her husband got another woman pregnant and brought home the baby. I never deserved any of that. It wasn't my fault that Dad did something so…so stupid." Jade looked over to Henry as her eyebrows curled up. "Did you even bother to have me go through the naturalization process? I guess I'm still a Ukrainian citizen by default, considering I was born in Ukrainian waters…"

"No, I never went through all that," Henry muttered, "I was too busy making sure Morgan didn't suffocate you with a pillow or something."

"So I'm not even an American citizen?" Jade scratched her forehead and quelled the anger inside. She wanted to erupt, to scorch everyone in the vicinity, but she knew it was better to maintain her calm. As Trina said, as long as she remained calm and patient, she wouldn't be able to give Morgan fuel for fire. It was how abusers work, they need some sort of fuel. "I guess it doesn't matter, because…I'm going to live with my mom-my real mom-and her family." Henry's face grew dull while Morgan's eyes widened.

"You can't possibly do that!" Morgan screeched, "We're your parents and you should take care of us in our old age."

"Actually no I don't-and I'm not your daughter, Morgan. I never was, I never will be, and congrats…if you wanted me to acknowledge you and not be estranged, you could have treated me a little better."

"Why you little." Hatred burned in Morgan's eyes, but the woman immediately glanced to David and slouched backwards. Trina leaned her head back and crossed her arms while Jade glanced joyously at her friend and the Chief. Henry's lips played at a smirk as Morgan continued to fume under David's powerful glare. "I can't believe you brought a fucking cop into my house."

"Why is that?" David asked abruptly, "Is there something you're hiding? Jade has mentioned how fearful you are of the police, we are simply enforcers and protectors. I could start an investigation if I felt you had suspicious items or acted suspiciously…"

"No there's nothing suspicious here."

"Of course there isn't." David's head tilted some to the right and his eyebrow arched high. "Now I don't have a lot of respect for abusers, so if you don't want me putting you away, I'd suggest watching your tongue and choosing your movements very carefully."

"You don't scare me."

"Sure about that?"

"No Mr. Vega," Jade stood up and walked over to Morgan. She stood inches away from the woman, glaring into her eyes. Morgan stood firm, clenching her fists and locking her jaw in place. Trina slowly stood and David uncrossed his arms. "She is scared. Terrified. I don't know why, never knew what her problem was with the police. _She's_ the reason I couldn't contact the cops the same night Trina was taken away. She's terrified of you standing here, that's the only reason I can get this close to this demon…this devil…"

Morgan sneered at her and darkened her eyes, "You sure about that?" Jade lifted her hand, curling a finger on her chin as she contemplated her words.

"No, that's the wrong choice of words. Jesse…he was the devil. Morgan's just a bag of hot air…I stared Jesse into the eyes, just inches away, and I survived…"

"What's your point?"

"My point is…You can't scare me anymore, Morgan. You can't control me, you can't hurt me. You can't damage me in any way." Jade turned her back on her and looked to Henry. The man was smiling at her, his eyes watering. "At first I think I wanted your approval for me moving to live with my actual mom. Now…I think I can make that decision on my own."

"You spent a month with them?" Henry pat his knees and rose up. "They treated you right? Were you happy?"

"Yes. Very."

"Then I support your decision. I think it would be better for you, safer." Morgan raised an eyebrow at Henry and Jade smiled at him. Her heart grew and she stepped forward, hugging him. "Jade?"

"Thank you for your approval, Dad. It means a lot, actually." Tears formed in her eyes and she slowly stepped back, breathing in deep before turning back to Morgan. "As for you? У васнемаєбільше владинаді мною, Морган." Morgan did a double take as her face twisted to confusion. Jade smirked and wagged her eyes. "That's Ukrainian, they taught me a little while I was on the boat. In English, I suppose that would say: You have no more power over me, Morgan." Morgan's jaw dropped and her arms fell down to the sides. "Dad, I'm going to be back to pack my things, I don't want Morgan here when I'm doing this." Henry nodded, stating he'd have Morgan out of the house for her and if she wasn't, he'd have the police escort her out.

Satisfied, and with a new accomplished feeling, Jade walked past Morgan, brushing up against her arm. The woman clenched her teeth and growled as Trina started to pass her, smirking. David said nothing and made no eye contact while following the girls to the door.

Aside from helping take down Jesse, this was the most empowered that Jade felt in a long time. A long awaited freedom for her, if only she'd spoken up years ago.

Once outside, Trina put her hand to Jade's shoulder and looked to her with pride. "So Jade, how do you feel?"

"I feel great, like I've never felt before." Excitement shot up like a geyser and she grinned from ear to ear. "I've never felt so empowered before! I feel like I'm making the right decision, like everything's coming together for me."

"Good, I'm proud of you Jade. I think you've come a long way from someone willing to break up an engaged woman's relationship." Trina smirked teasingly and Jade looked away, chuckling with nonchalance.

"You're not going to let me forget that anytime soon, huh?"

"Oh I will, but it's good to remember some things. I think Sinjin says all the time, you can only learn from mistakes if you remember history. Those who don't learn history are only going to repeat the same mistakes."

"Yeah, I think I'm happy to say I won't do the same thing."

"Right. Now, after all of that, I _still_ haven't had a decent shower. So let's get back to my place and once I get cleaned up, we can come back and I'll help you pack your things. I'll even get Tori's friends to help too." Jade frowned as she walked to the car. She was uncertain how much she wanted the others there.

"No thanks, it's like you said to them before, it means little if they're prompted. I don't want their friendship or support if it's forced."

"Yeah, that is a good way to look at it. Then at least we can ask. I'm sure Beck at least will want to help out."

"Maybe."

After hours of packing, in which Beck did help and he did tell her goodbye while promising to keep in touch and _try_ a long distance relationship, followed by a thirteen hour flight back to Ukraine, Jade was exhausted. Not only was it 6:30 PM when she left, it was now 5:30 PM in Ukraine, which meant it was only 7:30 AM in Los Angeles.

When the flight landed she was able to text Trina, who got a new phone, but didn't get a text back because the girl was likely still asleep. She was sent to Ivan's father's plantation first and had been informed that the family was on a docked cruise ship fixing to sail off. She wanted to catch them before Ivan started sailing away, so despite all exhaustion, she had the grandfather drive her and to the docks once she put all her luggage and clothing into the car.

She did have quite a bit, and was amazed that all her items fit. She really only took the essentials, which consisted of almost all her clothes and a couple pairs of shoes. Her bathroom essentials and some other important items to her.

When she made it to the docks and onto the boat, the family was in the back area of the giant cruise line. Karla was sitting on what resembled a pool chair while Ivan was cleaning something on the guardrail. Sofia and Anton were fencing with one another, and Jade heard Sofia suggest they get on the speedboats when the cruise left the dock.

"I can't believe we're going without our sister," Anton said as he took off his helmet. Sofia removed hers and frowned at him. "Stupid scheduling." Jade started to smile and leaned up against a nearby wall. Her grin stretched from ear to ear as Sofia tried to cheer him up.

"Well, like I said, those speedboats might make you feel better…maybe…I wish she could be here too."

Karla closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "Ivan dear, aren't we stopping off at America?" Ivan tossed the rag to the floor and looked back, wiping his brow with his shirt sleeve.

"We are scheduled to make port in San Diego California. Though, we have quite a few stops to make, people all over have requested our cruise line. Maybe we can see her when we dock, I believe she said she was in Los Angeles?" Karla bowed her head and exhaled slowly.

"I wish I could see my daughter."

"So do I sweetie, so do I. If I could hold back the cruise, I would."

"I know…"

Jade's heart skipped a beat. Unable to wait any longer, she stepped forward and cleared her throat. The family looked over and gasped when they saw her. "I hope I'm not too late to board this ship," she let go of her luggage and spread her arms out. "I'm back." Karla stood up and her eyes instantly glazed over. "I'm here to stay…Mom."

Karla hurried over and threw her arms around her. Laughing, Jade hugged her back and began to tear up. The other three members of the family rushed to her side and hugged her. "I knew you'd come back!" Anton cheered, "I just knew it!"

"We were trying to wait as long as possible," Sofia squeezed Jade. "We didn't want to leave without you. Is it true? You're really here to stay?"

"Yes I am. I've cleared it with my dad and everything."

"You're in luck," Ivan looked to her eyes with a proud smile and set a fatherly hand to her shoulder. "The cruise line has internet and phone service. A lot better than the cargo hold."

"Ugh!" Karla rolled her eyes and looked to Ivan. "And no more criminals masquerading as workers!" Jade chuckled as Karla hugged her again. "I'm so glad you're safe. We're glad you're here."

"A chance to be happy and to be with my family on the ocean for long periods of time? Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jade closed her eyes and breathed in as her stomach started to growl. She leaned her head back and gazed tearfully into her mother's eyes. "Do you, by any chance, have anymore of that cake?" Karla gasped out and released her, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can make some for dessert! I am going to begin cooking dinner for the family, how would you like to learn to prepare some more Ukrainian dishes? I'm planning on Chicken Kiev, with cabbage rolls Olivye-that is a Ukrainian potato salad." Jade started to lick her lips and moved her hand to her stomach.

"That sounds amazing!"

"The kids and I will show you around if you like, I'm sure you'd like to know where the family rooms are." Jade looked over to her luggage and chuckled nervously. "You must be tired after your flight too, so you can take a nap if you'd like."

"Thank you. I don't want to miss helping with the cooking, though a quick nap would be nice."

Her heart filled with warmth, peace and love, and it was astounding the realization that she could finally be happy. _"This is what it feels like to be a part of a family? To be happy?"_ She started to smile as tears slid along her cheeks. She hugged Karla once more and put her head to the woman's shoulders. She never wanted to let go.

"How is your friend?" Ivan asked, "Trina? And the others?"

"She's doing well. She said…after everything, I deserved to be happy. As for everyone else, we're going to try and keep in touch." They did all tell her when she left that they wanted to keep in touch, try and maintain their friendships. She knew she'd make lots of friends on the cruise ship as they traveled the world, and maybe she'd meet amazing people in Ukraine, but one thing was certain, she was grateful to be given another chance by her friends in LA.

"That is good, and also I would agree with Trina, you deserve to be happy. I hope you find yourself at home with us, you are a part of the family now."

"I already feel at home, Papa Ivan, and I am extremely happy…everything's finally coming together."

* * *

Hm, well Jade's on the right track it seems. She was brave when confronting Morgan, and gaining her closure. The final chapter is a little bit epilogue and more final chapter. Let me know your thoughts of this one.


	32. This is the Life

Pariah of the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

A/N:

* * *

Chapter 32 (This is the Life)

A year passed by on the ocean, and Jade was at her happiest in life. She'd kept up communication with Trina, and even Tori finally started talking to her after a couple months. The two of them were good friends now, which Jade was rather happy about. She and Beck managed to keep up the long distance relationship for several months, but eventually broke up on mutual grounds that it was too stressing to keep the relationship going. They were still friends, however, but the distance between them kept them from being able to communicate as often as they used to.

She hadn't heard much from Henry or Morgan, she thought maybe they split up, but she didn't know for the longest time. It wasn't until a couple months prior that Trina informed her of a case that Kyle's precinct worked on. Henry had been poisoned with arsenic, they traced it back to Morgan and were able to place her at the time with the opportunity, means and motive. Morgan received a life sentence without chance of parole.

On this day, Jade was spending it out on the port end of the boat. She had her hands on the railing and was gazing out at the ocean with the beautiful sunset. She was attending the Odessa National University, taking online courses, with a goal of becoming a counselor. She was finished with her studies for the day, while Anton and Sofia were still working on homework. Karla was asleep in her bedroom while Ivan was in the captain's area, preparing to start the ship off again when the passengers finished loading up.

They were stopped in America, preparing for a long cruise. They'd be returning to America after several weeks to drop off the passengers. She'd seen many faces from many different places. Ivan and Karla taught her a lot of, not only the Ukrainian culture, but of the cultures all over the world that they'd seen.

As far as culture went, she'd taken to wearing many Ukrainian wardrobes. Over time, she'd assembled an entirely new life. Trina and Tori were happy for her. They told her all the time how glad they were that she got away from Morgan when she did, and how lucky she was, and also how grateful they were for her going after Trina. She didn't think it was as brave as they made it out to be.

When Trina and Sinjin got married, she was able to fly to the states and be there for the wedding as one of the bridesmaids. Tori was the other bridesmaid, with Trina's friend Lindsay showing up as the Maid of Honor. Jade couldn't help but joke and boast with Lindsay at the wedding that while Lindsay had always been Trina's best friend, it was Jade that rescued her. The wedding was perhaps the _only_ time Jade ever actually 'bragged' or 'joked' about the experience, and it was the last time.

"Jade! There you are!" Jade lit up at the familiar voice and turned to see Trina standing beside Sinjin. She had a small baby in a stroller. Sinjin had his arm around her shoulders while Trina was pushing the said stroller. Jade was shocked to see them aboard the ship, but at the same time, she was ecstatic. "We were looking all over the place for you. Captain Ivan said you might be out here though."

"Yeah. Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Jade hugged Trina and looked to the baby with a wide grin. The baby was named Jadelyn, after her, which she felt honored to be the namesake. Trina said that she and Sinjin chose to name their daughter after her because if it wasn't for her efforts, they could have lost the baby.

Jadelyn Mila Van Cleef, she was healthy, but at the same time, _did_ end up with some medical problems. She was born prematurely by about two or three weeks and was smaller than average. She was a survivor though, and Dr. Neela always said it looked like the baby would push through. That was the reason for her middle name 'Mila' which was short for 'Milagros', a name that quite literally meant _miracle_. As she was truly a miracle.

Jade picked up the baby from the stroller and hugged her, "Aw she's so sweet." Jadelyn cooed at her. All that could be seen of her was her tiny head with brown fuzz for hair, and adorable bright eyes. The rest of the baby was wrapped in a pink blanket. Jadelyn was a little over six months old now, and Jade was immensely proud of this little girl pushing through.

"We were finally able to get started on a honeymoon," Trina confessed, "Tori wanted to come on the cruise with us to see you, but she decided not to impose on our honeymoon."

"This is your first real honeymoon, huh? Glad you guys finally got a chance. You surprised me, I wasn't expecting to see you." She smiled as Trina took the baby into her arms. Sinjin chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Surprised me too. Do you know how expensive booking a cruise with the Ukrainian Cruise Line was?" Jade laughed while Trina rolled her eyes. She knew the cruise was a bit pricier than normal for international waters. "Honestly, we had to ask Mr. and Mrs. Vega for help with the payment because we couldn't afford it!"

"Oh it wasn't that bad," Trina remarked. "I thought little Jadelyn would want to see her aunt. This is baby's first cruise. Dr. Neela said it would be all right, so here we are." Trina kissed her daughter on the head and cuddled her close. "It's difficult though, I will admit that. Between work, taking classes towards my bachelor's degree, and taking care of Jadelyn…it is a lot of work, not much time to ourselves."

"Don't your parents and Tori help out?"

"Oh yes, all the time. Hell, Mom and Dad actually take Jadelyn for the weekend every now and then so Sinjin and I can have time to ourselves." She was glad to hear that, and glad that it was early June and both of them had a month off from everything to take this cruise. "So how are you liking it out here, Jade?"

"It's amazing guys! You know I brag all the time." She motioned for them to come closer to the railing. She pressed herself against the guardrails and closed her eyes as she leaned forward into the wind. Trina and Sinjin stepped up behind her, gazing out into the sunset. "I love the ocean so much. I can't possibly describe it! The rush it gives me just being out here. Anton, Sofia and I always love to get on the speedboats and race around the ship. Of course, we can only get on if there's someone that can raise the platform up."

Trina's face went sour for a second and she quickly shook her head, "I'm not too sure I'd be thrilled with racing on one of those things. I'd probably get sick to my stomach!"

"Aw come on Trina, I know you have a better stomach than that."

"Either way, glad you're living the life."

"More than anything." She led them to the middle of the boat where a pool was fenced off and several people were sitting at the side. "We've even got a pool. We've got so much to do on this boat, it is _paradise! _Also, you have not lived until you've tried my mom's cake!"

"I have. Remember."

"Your husband hasn't." She smirked as Sinjin started to chuckle. "Dude, Ukrainians love poppy seeds, they're used in almost every dish. They are amazing. Momma's cooking is 'da bomb', deal with it."

The couple laughed and followed her along the deck. As they walked, she would occasionally point out various artifacts and décor. They could talk casually and comfortably even, something Jade greatly appreciated. "Too bad Tori's not here."

"Yeah, like I said, she wanted to come. Mom and Dad helped pay for us, but couldn't afford to pay anything for Tori. She also said she wanted Sinjin and myself to have our honeymoon together without her as a distraction, so instead she's going on a road trip with Sinjin's sister."

"Sounds fun." She looked out to the sea and started to smile. It was getting dark, and the family often preferred to have all guests in their quarters by 10:30. Still there was some time, but she figured she may as well walk them to wherever their room would be. "So how are Andre and the others? I know I've not talked to Andre since…well it feels like it was the wedding, but I don't think he was there then."

"He was briefly," Sinjin replied quietly. "He came for the reception, had a piece of cake, then left. We had his name on the guest list anyway, but he didn't want to stick around."

"Such a shame."

"I guess." Tori placed Jadelyn in the stroller and took it from Sinjin, who had been pushing the empty stroller. She tucked her hair back over her ear and exhaled softly. "It's really not. He never really tried to patch things up and as you know, Tori started to cling a little to me those first few months, so she stopped paying attention to him. I think he just drifted off and went on with his life."

"What about Beck?" Beck had obviously been at the wedding since they were still together then. Her heart broke to hear of Andre fading away, but truthfully she'd seen it coming. She hoped Beck had still been a friend to the Vegas. "He's still around, right? I haven't heard from him in about a month now."

Trina hummed as Sinjin raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah. I think Tori said he moved away." Jade frowned as Trina peered down to her daughter, smiling slightly. "Yeah. He's attending some college in Wisconsin-odd since I'm not sure what's up there for him."

"Well he was born in Canada, but his stepmom's family is from Wisconsin."

"Oh, well that makes sense. The last Tori and I heard from him, he was starting college and…well he met someone new." Jade sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders. She was okay with the news, even though it did sting just a small amount.

"I always thought it would be me and Beck, you know?"

"I think all of us did."

"Yeah, but that's life, right?"

"Yeah it is. Cat and Robbie were starting to date, but they didn't work out. I think Cat might um-I think she's got her interests elsewhere."

"Yeah I talk to her on Facebook sometimes. Not as often as you or Tori, sure, but I talk to the others enough." At least everyone had moved on with their lives well enough that they didn't hate her any longer.

In the end, she learned more about herself than anything. She realized what she was capable of, who her friends were, who she was, and she did a lot of growing. She was proud of that the most. "You know Trina, my family can give you and your immediate family discounts in the future if you ever want to go on another cruise with us. Something to bear in mind."

"Definitely!" Trina nudged Sinjin and grinned, "We'll have to take advantage of that!" He scratched his hair and lifted his eyes upwards as though counting how expensive it could be, even with discounts. "So long as it's not a cargo ship, though!" They laughed at the memory, free to really look back at the one good thing about that entire experience.

"I'm not glad for what happened, but I'm glad it taught me a lot and if I didn't come after you, I would never have met my mom. I…I sometimes wonder what life would be like if I didn't come find you."

"Jade…"

"But!" She grinned from ear to ear and stretched her arms out wide. "Then I hear the ocean and the birds calling, and I realize that there's no sense in thinking about that, since it'd be too depressing. Everyone's happy now, and I have the _greatest_ family I could ever ask for."

"What did I tell you? Good things come to those who are patient and those that do good things. You more than earned what you have now. A loving family, friends, a great life, wealth both emotionally and financially. I'd bet there are some in this world that would even envy you right now."

"Yeah, that's true. I hate Jesse for what he did, but as I think about it, I'm grateful to him for what he's taught me. Without trying. He once told me that I was 'just like him' or I was doomed to be him, but…no. I'm nothing like him, and I could never be like that. Where I'm at now? I don't want anything more than what I have."

Trina pat her shoulder and gave her a smile as the two stopped once more to look at the sun's final moments over the ocean. "If you could go back and change anything? I know I wouldn't."

"Me either. I mean, it's almost as if we had to go through that, how else would I have found mom and had this life? You've even got a great life now. It doesn't get any better than this."

"No it does not." A mischievous expression swept over Trina's face and Jade grew curios of her next big plan. "There is one more thing you could do in life. Maybe we should find you a man."

"Please do _not_ start trying to hook me up with anyone."

"Oh no worries, but that guy at the pool we passed? Looked like your type."

"Oh god…" Sinjin laughed while Jade's head dropped into the palm of her hand. She couldn't help but to smile, though. Finally, everything was the way it ought to be.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm grateful that you all hung around through it all! I appreciate every one of your insightful reviews and look forward to entertaining you with further stories. I'm posting this final chapter up now because in a couple minutes I will be posting a new story "Autumn Leaves" (which will have a lot of symbolism). It is a story that I have never done before and was suggested to me by my grandfather who told me of a dream he had that he wanted written down in a story fashion. I will be using the Victorious fandom to do that. It is a complex and intricate tale and I'm looking forward to it. I hope that I'll see you guys over there to enjoy it as it goes, I look forward to all the insight. Thank you again for following this tale, I appreciate you all! Be on the lookout for "Autumn Leaves" it should be up in a few minutes. (I don't usually promote a story in my finale author notes, but this particular one is an ultimate type story for me, so I apologize for the annoyance XD)


End file.
